


Amor de verano para no olvidar

by Road1985



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Una triste y dolorosa ruptura lleva a Chris a tomarse unas vacaciones con sus mejores amigos. Enla playa de Miami conoce a un increíblemente atractivo socorrista que la salva la vida en más modos de los que ninguno de los dos puede imaginar en ese momento.Los recuerdos que persiguen a los dos, además de los recuerdos que se perderán y que pueden no regresar harán difícil que su historia apenas comenzada llegue a buen finUna historia en la que todo el mundo esconde algo por el miedo a no ser perfecto, a no ser querido y a no darse cuenta que la persona perfecta te aceptará tal cual eres.





	1. Chapter 1

Chris bajó el cristal de su ventanilla para poder sentir la brisa del mar sobre la cara. Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. Por un momento el coche estaba en silencio, Anthony se había quedado dormido en el asiento del copiloto con los auriculares puestos y Scarlet estaba concentrada conduciendo. 

Por fortuna, eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento, el silencio perfecto para pesan y hacerse una idea de lo que iba a hacer con su vida cuando terminaran las vacaciones.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para creérselo. No era hombre de tomar decisiones rápidas, sin pensar y sin importar las consecuencias. Le daba tantas vueltas a las cosas que al final no hacía nada. Le costaba creer como había conseguido terminar sus primeras tres novelas, como les había dado el visto bueno y como habían sido publicadas. La cuarta por el contrario, parecía el cuento de nunca acabar. 

Escribiendo dejaba ver su alma entera, se mostraba sincero, enseñaba su corazón en cada uno de sus personajes y le había sido relativamente fácil poner esos tres libros en manos de su editor. Pero el simple hecho de respirar ahora, parecía el trabajo más arduo que un ser humano podía llevar a cabo cada día.

Su vida se había vuelto del revés en menos de seis meses y aunque a la fuerza necesitaba el relax de la playa para limpiar sus ideas y, por lo menos salir de la cama, en sub interior, todas sus emociones estaban enfrentadas entre vergüenza, miedo y esperanza. 

Se quedó mirando un momento a sus amigos y sonrió lleno de cariño. De no ser por ellos dos, no habría sido capaz de quitarse la manta de de encima de la cabeza y levantarse de la cama. 

El sol le dio en la cara al asomar al otro lado de las colinas de la derecha. Entrecerró los ojos y se puso la mano de visera al ver aparecer una de las playas de Miami frente a ellos. Que poco tenía que ver aquel sitio con los rascacielos de New York. 

Había sido un viaje largo desde casa, pero había merecido la pena, con tal de alejarse de su rutina, sus miedos, la comida precocinada, los videos que había repetido unas mil veces con las últimas apáriciones televisivas de su ex y las, posiblemente, millones de lágrimas derramadas en los últimos meses. 

Como dolía el corazón. Su hermano, sus padres, sus amigos, todo el mundo le habían dicho que tanto dolor terminaría por desaparecer, pero después de medio año, la agonía era terrible. 

\- Hemos hecho este viaje para que te relajes, no para que te ahogues aguantando la respiración. – Chris abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Scarlett desde el espejo retrovisor. Por muy estúpido que pareciera, los ojos de su amiga siempre le habían dado miedo, tan claros, tan profundos que parecía leer en su interior. – Se que no soy la más indicada para decirte esto; pero tienes que superarlo.

\- Chris me ha llamado esta mañana.

Scarlett le bufó y se concentró en la carretera, no quería decir algo que terminara haciendo daño a su amigo. 

Chris sacó el teléfono. Allí estaba todavía la llamada perdida de Chris millonario del año Pratt, a las diez y cuarto de la mañana. Ahora había también un whatsapp. 

Dudó un momento si abrirlo o no y finalmente lo dejó donde estaba, un pequeño telefonito en la parte superior de la pantalla de su móvil. Hizo lo posible para no mirarlo y cuando estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación y abrirlo, lo guardó de nuevo en el bosillo.

\- Ese tío es un cabrón. - Anthony abrió un ojo y se incorporó, separándose de la ventanilla en la que estaba apoyado. Se quitó los auriculares. - ¿Podrías recordarme otra vez como has podido aguantar tanto tiempo con él?

\- Tony… - Le recriminó Scarlett. 

\- Es complicado, lo sabes. – Chris volvió a fijarse en el paisaje por el que estaban circulando. 

Poco a poco la visión de la playa, el paseo marítimo y la gente en bañador caminando por la calle se fue adueñando de todo. Aquello le parecía un paraíso o por lo menos un lugar donde le sería más fácil no pensar en el millonario que casi había absorbido toda su existencia. Desde luego no se encontraría a un tipo tan estirado como Chris allí, rodeado de familias con niños, adolescentes con la radio a todo volumen y artistas callejeros.

Anthony murmuró algo que Chris no llegó a escuchar, pero no quiso saber lo que era. Siguió mirando la calle que dejaban atrás hasta llegar al bloque de apartamentos donde iban a quedarse las siguientes tres semanas.

No era un lugar excesivamente lujoso, un apartamento no demasiado grande, con tres pequeñas habitaciones para ellos, un salón con una enorme terraza que daba directamente a la playa, dos cuartos de baño que ya habían dividido para ellos y Scarlett y una cocina con barra americana, de la que Anthony ya se había apropiado para cocinar todos aquellos días.

Dejaron sus cosas en los respectivos dormitorios, Chris quería colocar la ropa en el armario antes de marcharse, pero sus amigos no se lo permitieron y le obligaron a ir directamente a la playa, para aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol del día, antes de que se hiciera de noche.

Como una obligación antes de salir del apartamento fue dejar el móvil en el apartamento y se le prohibió pensar o hablar del que ellos llamaban Pratt el Pedante, durante toda aquella tarde y durante la cena.  
Lo segundo fue fácil, Scarlett y Anthony eran lo bastante habladores como para encontrar temas muy diferentes, pero lo de no pensar…  
Siete años de relación, momentos buenos, algunos no tan buenos y demasiados malos que le habían hecho terminar con alguien demasiado importante como para dejar de pensar en él de la noche a la mañana.

Cenaron en el apartamento, Chris agradeció el enorme esfuerzo que estaban haciendo sus amigos. No todo el mundo cruzaría medio país para tomarse unos días de vacaciones con alguien deprimido por haber terminado la relación más larga de su vida. Pero allí estaban, Scarlett que había aplazado dos sesiones de fotos para la nueva campaña de invierno de Blumingdales y Anthony que se había tomado los primeros días libres en la editorial desde que había comenzado a ser el asistente personal del editor jefe, o lo que era lo mismo, su padre y dueño de la empresa. 

Chris se fue a la cama pronto, les dijo a sus amigos que tenía sueño, que estaba cansado, que le viaje había sido largo y pesado. Pero en realidad, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo para que ni Scarlett ni Anthony se lo intentaran arrebatar y en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación, miró el mensaje que le había dejado Chris. Haber roto con él y tener el corazón hecho trizas no significaba que no le quisiera ya. 

“No me has dicho que te ibas de viaje. Lo he tenido que saber por tu hermano. ¿te vas a tomar tan a pecho nuestra última discusión? Vamos nene, ya sabes que te quiero y que siento haber usado palabras tan duras. Ven a mi apartamento cuanto vuelvas a la ciudad. Y llámame, sabes que necesito hablar contigo.”

Si se hubiera quedado en el salón, aunque hubiera leído el mensaje, probablemente no habría contestado. Scarlett y Anthony se lo habrían hecho borrar. Pero estaba solo en su habitación y por mucho que no lo dijera en voz alta, echaba de menos a su ex, quería hablar con él y sí, era demasiado débil como para dejarlo pasar de una vez.

“Lo hemos dejado ¿Recuerdas? Te pasaste mucho con eso de que pagas todos mis caprichos. Soy un hombre adulto, tengo un buen trabajo no soy… bueno ya me entiendes.”

Dejó el móvil en la mesilla y se dejó caer en la cama. 

Estaba asustado. No recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que no se encontraba solo, fuera de una relación y eso le daba miedo. No era la persona más independiente del mundo. No le gustaba estar solo, llegar a una casa vacía y las cenas para uno calentadas en el microondas. Sabía que no estaba bien decirlo, pero cualquier compañía era mejor que estar solo.

Chris Pratt, millonario que se había creado su fortuna en el mercado inmobiliario, había sido esa compañía. No la mejor posible, pero si la mejor que había podido encontrar. Millonario, poderoso, bastante prepotente y contento de serlo, le gustaban las cosas bonitas y Chris había sido una de ellas.

“Bueno, bueno que no he dicho que seas lo que estás pensando. Solo digo que te gusta el ritmo de vida que tienes conmigo. ¿Quieres perder eso? Además te había programado unos días en Bali. ¿Quieres que pierda la reserva? Seguro que puedes olvidarte de tu libro por unos días, la inspiración estará ahí cuando vuelvas. O mejor ¿Por qué no empiezas el libro otra vez y escribes algo más cercano a ti, no se, mi biografía, por ejemplo?”

“¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? Hace menos de una semana que rompí contigo por ser controlador, por no dejarme respirar y ahora quieres que deje mi trabajo porque quieres que me centre en ti.”

Adoraba su trabajo como escritor ahora que podía dedicarse a ello. Lo que había comenzado como una divertida afición en Internet se había convertido en su mayor pasión, una novela romántica había dejado paso a una situada en la segunda guerra mundial y la tercera había contado la historia de unos muchachos que vivían en la calle desde niños. La mitad de sus ingresos con ese libro habían ido a parar a un par de refugios para adolescentes de la ciudad. 

Chris por su parte odiaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el altruismo y había cambiado de enfermera a su padre más de doce veces en los dos últimos años por motivos que Chris todavía no entendía.

“Te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que dices que me dejas y al final… perdona si te sienta mal pero te gustan mucho mis caprichos. Vamos te puedo buscar trabajo en la mejor editorial de la ciudad. Conmigo serás el bestseller de la década."

“Siempre te he dicho que el trabajo es cosa mía."

A punto estuvo de apagar el móvil con tan de no volver a saber nada de su ex en unos días. Pero una vez más no lo hizo. 

Menos mal que sus amigos no le estaban viendo hacer el ridículo, pero era débil, seguía queriendo a Chris, era débil y una parte de él ya lo echaba de menos. Otra tenía su pequeño orgullo y le estaba gritando para que lo dejara estar.

“Muy bien, muy bien. Te quedas con tu trabajo pero si hablo con ellos y con un pequeña inyección económica seguro que aceptan darte vacaciones. Vamos nene que te echo mucho de menos.”

“Deja de hablar de mi puesto de trabajo como si fuera... Mira déjalo. Ya estoy de vacaciones, no me interesa irme contigo a Bali porque he roto contigo y sería un poco incómodo. Preferirá no volver a saber de ti, por lo menos hasta que vuelva a la ciudad.”

Que orgulloso se sintió durante un instante por haberle plantado cara a Robert. Si no recordaba mal, era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque fuera por mensaje de teléfono y sin tener que mirarle a la cara.

“Que lástima. Yo que había comprado un par de juguetes nuevos y no los voy a poder estrenar contigo.” Las mejillas de Chris enrojecieron de golpe. Esa era otra de las cosas que no siempre le gustaban de su ex; sus en ocasiones extrañas y excesivas fantasías sexuales. “¿No te gustaría que tuviéramos un polvo de despedida. No recuerdo haberlo hecho a distancia contigo.”

“Basta. Déjalo."

“¿Qué? No me digas que no estás deseando hacerte una paja. Si nadie se te ha tirado desde nuestra última vez, llevas dos semanas sin sexo. Eso es mucho para ti.”

“¡Vete a la mierda! No soy ninguna puta. No me voy tirando todo lo que se me pone por delante y desde luego puedo vivir muy bien sin tener sexo contigo.”

Ahora si que había tenido bastante. Lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama y salió del dormitorio hecho una furia. Scarlett y Anthony seguían en el salón jugando al poker cada uno con una cerveza al lado.

Lo miraron, se miraron y dejaron las cartas sobre la mesa casi al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Has hablado con él, verdad? – Preguntó Anthony con un tono de voz que no escondía la decepción que sentía. 

\- Te dijimos que no hicieras, que te harías daño a ti mismo..

\- Y también me dijisteis de ir a Las Vegas para emborracharnos.

\- Solo era una idea. – Respondió Anthony.

\- Las grandes ideas del soltero número uno que tiene miedo a dejarlo con su prometida porque es un beneficio para la empresa de su padre y de la que no sabe si dejar a su novio o no porque le da miedo la diferencia de edad. No m parecéis los mejores consejeros en lo que al amor se refiere. – Ninguno de los dos contestó a eso, aunque no sabían de lo que Chris había hablado con su ex, sabían lo mal que lo hacía sentir después. Aunque eso no quitaba que acababa de ser todo un borde. – Voy a salir un rato. Pasear solo por la playa me sentará bien y me ayudará a pensar.

No esperó respuesta. Cogió las llaves del apartamento y se marchó. 

Ya había anocheciendo y las estrellas comenzaban a cubrir todo el firmamento. Agradeció la noche tranquila y comenzó a caminar sin dirección alguna. Tan solo esperaba no perderse y saber volver luego al apartamento. 

No tardó en llegar al mar y dio una pequeña vuelta por el paseo marítimo antes de descalzarse y adentrarse en la arena hasta la orilla del agua.

Aunque vivía en New York y le gustaba la gran ciudad también le tranquilizaba el sonido del mar, las olas rompiendo en la orilla y el olor a sal marina. 

Se sentó en el borde y dejó que el agua fuera mojándole los pies conforme subía la marea con el paso de los minutos. Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza para que la brisa marina penetrara en su cuerpo y lo relajara.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que no veías el mar?

Dio un respingo, la voz de aquel extraño le había cogido por sorpresa cuando esperaba estar solo. Miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie. Tan solo estaba el y la torre del socorrista.

\- Tranquilo que no oyes voces. Aquí arriba.

Chris siguió la voz y en la oscuridad vio la luz de un teléfono móvil moviéndose en manos de un hombre. Con la poca luz que los rodeaba, apenas podía ver nada de aquella figura. Si que se intuía que era joven, de su edad probablemente, pelo oscuro, corto, vestía una camiseta, un pantalón corto y unas chancletas.

\- No quería asustarte. Yo también vengo a menudo aquí a pensar. Déjame adivinar. Has discutido con tu novia. 

El desconocido hizo una extraña maniobra atlética y se descolgó de la caseta justo a su lado.

\- Casi. Tienes razón he discutido, pero con mi ex, ex novio, lo dejamos hace dos semanas, después de unos meses muy complicados pero parece que no lo entiende. Soy Chris. 

\- Perdona por ser tan maleducado. Sebastian, pero puedes llamarme Seb, todos mis amigos me llaman Seb.

\- Pero nos acabamos de conocer, no podemos ser amigos ya.

El desconocido que por lo menos ya tenía un nombre se dejó caer en la arena, se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza y suspiró mirando las estrellas.

\- Todos deberíamos ser amigos, porque todos tienen algo que enseñarnos. Seguro que tu ex te ha enseñado algo que antes de dejarle no sabías.

Chris lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

\- Bueno me ha enseñado que soy un imbécil que cree que la gente puede cambiar. Ah si y también me ha enseñado que soy un maldito dependiente que no sabe vivir solo más de dos días. 

No sabía porque le estaba contando esto a un completo desconocido pero lo cierto era que sentaba bien contarle a aquello a alguien que probablemente no iba a volver a ver y que no le juzgaría.

\- Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que mejorar de ti mismo antes de comenzar una nueva relación.

Chris se echó a reír. 

\- Suenas como si me conocieras. – Dijo nervioso y dejó de mirarle, no quería que se diera cuenta de que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. 

\- Casi dos años de psicología. Supongo que aprendí algo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste? – Chris se dio cuenta de inmediato de su intromisión en la vida privada de un completo desconocido. – si no es indiscreción que te pregunte, claro.

\- No se, supongo que no era lo mío o no tenía la motivación necesaria en ese momento. – Sebastian tenía misterio en sus ojos. Escondía muchas cosas que Chris casi deseaba desentrañar. Pero no preguntó. Ya había cometido una vez el error de dejarse llevar por el rápido latido de su corazón. No volvería a hacerlo, al menos no sin pensarlo bien un millón de veces. – Puede que lo retome, cuando las cosas sean diferentes, más fáciles. – Casi parecía que ahora estaba hablando consigo mismo y se había olvidado de la presencia de Chris a su lado. - ¿Crees en el destino, en eso de que las cosas pasan siempre por algún motivo? Si es así, entonces a mi me debe esperar algo muy bueno si no se porque… 

Dejó de hablar un momento, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. Su mirada, pese a la oscuridad que los rodeaba, se había vuelto sombría, algo había regresado a su mente, algo que le entristecía. De pronto miró el reloj en el móvil, sonrió, un gesto que aunque apenas lo conocía sabía que era fingida y se puso en pie. Estiró la espalda, gruñó y lanzó un suspiro. 

\- Me gustaría quedarme y seguir hablando contigo. – Sebastián amplió la sonrisa y por un momento, Chris vio un brillo que no estaba un segundo antes no estaba en los ojos de su nuevo amigo. – Eres alguien especial, ¿Te lo ha dicho alguien?

\- ¿Perdona? 

Sebastian dejó salir un par de carcajadas y volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo, mientras se lamía los labios. Cinco minutos y Chris ya conocía los gestos nerviosos de uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en su vida.

\- No me hagas caso. Ya lo dice mi madre, soy un chico extraño. Se me hace tarde, mañana tengo que madrugar y será un día muy largo. – Dio un paso para atrás pero se detuvo. – Espero verte por aquí. ¿Te quedarás mucho?

Chris se encogió de hombros. Aquel tío hablaba mucho, más que él y lo hacía rápido. Le gustaba, no hacía pasarlo muy profundamente para darse cuenta que era casi lo contrario a su ex novio. 

\- Un par de semanas, no lo se exactamente. ¿Tú estarás por aquí entonces?

\- Si, todos los días. Nos vemos entonces.

La alegre despedida de Sebastian hizo salir una sonrisa en el rostro de Chris y consiguió que por un momento lograra que no pensara en las últimas semanas, ni en los mensajes que se habían intercambiado aquella noche Chris y él. 

Se quedó sentado en la playa un momento más, observando la figura de Sebastian desaparecer en la oscuridad y rezó para volver a verlo.

*

Eran tarde cuando regresó al apartamento. Scarlett y Anthony ya se habían ido a dormir por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de pedirles perdón por lo que les había dicho antes de salir. Así que esperó a la mañana siguiente para hacerlo. Durmió bien, mejor de lo que había podido hacerlo en muchos días.

Se despertó pronto, no siquiera le hizo falta ponerse el despertador. Estaba tranquilo, relajado y deseaba pasar la mañana en la playa, aprovechando el tiempo libre con el que contaba aquellos días. 

La mesa ya estaba preparada y sus amigos le esperaban sentados. Ya habían preparado café para los tres y uno de los dos había salido a comprar croissants para todos.

\- Chicos. – Comenzó a decir Chris. 

\- Ni una palabra. – Le interrumpió Anthony acercándose una taza de café y algo de comer. 

\- Quería pediros perdón. Fue muy grosero por mi parte hablaros así.

\- Bah… Tranquilo. – Scarlet se levantó y fue hasta él. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. – Por mucho que me fastidie decirlo en voz alta, tenías razón sobre mi relación con Mark. Es complicado, pero no estamos aquí por mi. ¿Dónde te metiste anoche? 

\- Estuve en la playa, necesitaba estar solo y pensar. 

A punto estuvo de contarles su encuentro de la noche anterior con Sebastian. Pero ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Cómo decirles que se había fijado en alguien una semana después de haber terminado la relación más larga y complicada de toda su vida? Sabía lo que dirían, él pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Además seguramente no volvería a verlo, Miami es una ciudad lo bastante grande como para no saber nada más de él.

\- Bueno, pues ya que te nos has adelantado y ya has estado en la playa, - Anthony comenzó a recoger las cosas del desayuno una vez que Chris hubo terminado. – Nos pagarás la primera ronda de mojitos.

Menos de quince minutos después ya estaban en la calle. Apenas tuvieron que caminar unos pocos cientos de metros para llegar a la playa. A diferencia de la noche anterior y a pesar de que ni siquiera eran las diez de la mañana, ya había grupos de amigos, familias y gente de todo tipo de vacaciones. 

Buscaron un buen sitio donde colocar la sombrilla y sus toallas y no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo. Igual que la noche anterior, Chris se tomó un momento para respirar el aire marino. 

Entonces lo vio llegar, más asemejaba una aparición que una visión real. 

Sebastian se acercaba, camiseta ancha, de un equipo de baloncesto que Chris no reconoció, aunque tampoco fue en lo que más se fijó; pantalón de deporte y unas gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos claros.

Sonrió, levantó la mano para saludarle pero el otro hombre no se dio cuenta de su presencia y pasó de largo. No podía ser de otra forma, había conocido a un tío increíble la noche anterior y cuando el tipo de turno no había conseguido nada de él, se había marchado. Obviamente ya no quería saber nada de él.

Seguramente sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su repentino cambio de humor, de como ya no sonreía o de que rápidamente de había quedado en silencio, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, acomodaron las cosas y guardaron la ropa en una de las bolsas. Chris hubiera dado cualquier cosa por marcharse de vuelta al apartamento. Había pasado buena parte de la noche y desde que se había levantado pensando en Sebastian, en un tío del que tan sólo conocía el nombre y de casualidad, solo para sentirse ahora patético y estúpido.

Sin embargo se había prometido o más bien les había prometido a sus amigos que un tío, ya fuera Chris o cualquier otro desconocido le arruinara las vacaciones. 

El mar estaba tranquilo, había algunas olas pero no parecía peligroso… para alguien con fobia al agua que llegaba más arriba de su cintura.

Scarlett y Anthony ya estaban en la orilla, ella correteaba tranquila dejando que agua fuera mojándole su figura perfecta poco a poco, como si de uno de sus photoshoots habituales se tratara, mientras que Anthony no lograba pasar de los primeros metros porque el agua estaba demasiado fría para él.

\- No parece muy apropiado que el tipo que tiene miedo al agua esté en el mar antes que tú. – Dijo Chris, riéndose, intentando sonar divertido al llegar hasta donde estaba Anthony. – Cualquiera diría que eres…

\- No se te ocurra decirlo.

Chris se echó a reír, por lo menos podía decir que se lo pasaba bien con sus amigos, incluso en los momentos malos.

\- Venga no te pongas así, solo iba a decir que cualquiera diría que pareces muy ¡GAY!

Chris conocía perfectamente la reacción de su amigo ante eso, así que echó a correr mar adentro escuchando sus improperios mientras lo perseguía. 

Anthony no era gay, al menos eso decía él. Nunca se había fijado en un hombre o por lo menos no lo bastante como para salir con abiertamente con él y atreverse a presentárselo a su padre y dueño de la editorial donde trabajaba.

En realidad, Chris sabía que Anthony era lo bastante gay como para habérselo dicho a él, como para haberle dicho que se estaba planteando salir del armario y que le gustaría conocer a alguien para tener una relación más allá de la cama. Pero por el momento prefería la seguridad de una relación con la mujer con la que se iba a casar y con la tenía contento a su padre.

Anthony terminó por alcanzarlo cuando Chris no se había dado cuenta que el agua le cubría hasta casi los hombros. Tampoco se había dado cuenta, porque se lo estaba pasando bien por primera vez en muchos días, que el agua se estaba empezando a embravecer un poco ahora que se había levantado un poco de viento. 

Llegó hasta donde estaba nadando Scarlett que casi parecía miembro de un equipo de natación sincronizada. Anthony también llegó, y antes de que Chris pudiera apartarse le metió la cabeza en el agua entre risas.

\- A ver a quien llamas gay tu ahora.

Chris logró sacar la cabeza a flote tosiendo por el agua que había tragado, los ojos le escondan y apenas podía ver. Escuchó las carcajadas de Anthony y como Scarlett le estaba echando la bronca a su amigo.

\- ¿Es que no sabes que Chris odia el agua? Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo.

Lo siguiente que Chris escuchó, sin embargo, fue el agua dando vueltas a su alrededor, que lo tiraba y empujaba de un lado a otro, que entraba en su boca y en su nariz hasta llenar sus pulmones. No supo durante cuanto tiempo respiró agua en lugar de aire, cuanto tiempo fue revocado por las olas que parecían jugar con él como si de un pelota de playa se tratara. En realidad no supo cuanto tiempo pasó porque todo se volvían negro antes de poder sacar la cabeza del agua.

*

Le estaban besando cuando despertó, aunque no era un buen beso no mucho menos. Era algo intrusivo, lleno de aire que inundaba sus pulmones, era rudo, nada delicado. No recordaba haber pedido o esperado ese beso, así que pese al gran esfuerzo que supuso, se obligó a abrir los ojos y a respirar, porque hasta ese momento no lo estaba haciendo y decirle a quien le estuviera besando que ya podía parar. 

No pudo decir nada porque al abrir la boca tan solo salió agua de ella y toser fue el único sonido posible que logró hacer hasta que alguien lo puso de lado y el resto del agua dejó por fin sus pulmones libres.

Por fin escuchó voces a su alrededor, hasta las que parecían las voces de sus amigos. Estaba aturdido, no sabía porque, pero no logró escuchar lo que decían aunque bien era cierto que sonaban asustados. 

\- ¿Llamamos a una ambulancia? – Dijo Anthony con voz nerviosa.

\- No será necesario, tan solo ha pasado un par de minutos inconsciente y ya debería haber sacado toda el agua que ha tragado.

Reconoció la voz, pero debía ser una broma. 

Abrió los ojos para comprobarlo y efectivamente era él, Sebastian, solo que se había cambiado de ropa y ahora tan solo vestía el bañador de socorrista. Estaba empapado y su cabello revuelto goteaba por todas partes.

\- Cuando te pregunté si volveríamos a vernos anoche, no esperé que fuera así. Me has dado un buen susto y a tus amigos también.

\- ¿Ahora me reconoces?

Chris ni supo porque dijo eso, como si realmente le hubiera ofendido que un tío al que conocía de veinte minutos hubiera pasado de él. Ni que fuera el primero. Además la garganta le ardía y se hubiera sentido mejor en silencio. Pero no pudo.

\- Te acabo de salvar la vida.

\- Me has ignorado. Has llegado a la playa y me has ignorado. – Chris ni siquiera era consciente de que no estaban solos. No sólo Scarlet y Anthony estaban allí, sino que un círculo de curiosos los rodeaba. 

\- Ah, si… - Ahí estaba otra vez el gesto nervioso de Sebastian pasando la mano por el pelo. Se acercó a Chris y para su sorpresa le habló al oído. – Me había olvidado de ponerme las lentillas. He salido tarde de casa. Tuve que ir corriendo a la caseta, allí tengo siempre un repuesto. 

\- Oh, entonces...

Lo tenía tan cerca que algunos mechones del cabello de Sebastian estaban mojando su rostro, pero no le importaba, nada más que esos ojos claros y esa sonrisa importaba en ese momento.

\- Si se enteran de lo miope que soy me echarán del trabajo. – La voz susurrante de Sebastian puso el vello de punta a Chris. Tragó saliva, la garganta todavía le dolía pero eso tampoco era importante. – Con las gafas de sol no se nota tanto que no veo a menos de diez metros delante de mi. Dejámelo compensártelo esta tarde a las siete cuando termine mi turno. – Carraspeó y se incorporó. Miró un momento a su alrededor, donde todavía estaba todos los curiosos y sonrió.- Estate tranquilo el resto del día y procura mantenerte alejado del agua hasta mañana.

\- Pero… - Las palabras de Sebastian le habían dejado más aturdido que el agua ingerida.

El socorrista se inclinó sobre él para ayudarle a incorporarse y aprovechó el momento para hablar de nuevo. 

\- Te espero aquí en la torre a la puesta de sol, si no vienes lo entenderé… pero espero verte.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian miró la hora en el teléfono móvil. Pasaban casi quince minutos de la hora que le había dicho a Chris y por el momento el turista no había aparecido. Todavía se arrepentía de no haberle pedido el número de teléfono, pero su desconocido amigo ya se había quedado bastante estupefacto al descubrir que era él quien le había salvado de ahogarse como para ponerse a ligar con él.

Hacía mucho que no conocía a nadie interesante. Los últimos tres años de su vida habían sido lo bastante complicados como para preocuparse por el primer tío bueno que se cruzaba en su vida. Pero ver a Chris, sentado en la arena, solo, en mitad de la noche, le había hecho sentir algo diferente, algo intenso que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando se había marchado de la playa la noche anterior estaba convencido que no volvería a verle, como tantas otras veces le había ocurrido con los ligues de una noche, con todos los que habían pasado por su cama y después habían desaparecido.

Pero de nuevo se había dicho a si mismo cuando el destino quiso que Chris estuviera a punto de ahogarse y había sido él quien le había salvado, que tal vez era el momento de salir de su refugio donde se sentía seguro, porque el turista merecía la pena.

Chris era distinto. Lo presentía, lo quería creer y estaba convencido de ello, pero ahora estaba allí solo, esperándole y después de casi veinte minutos su cita todavía no había aparecido.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró el mar. Siempre le gustaba mirarlo durante la puesta de sol, los tonos que tomaba el agua a esas horas y la tranquilidad que le transmitía, parecía más un mundo de fantasía donde no tenía que pensar, donde no existían los problemas.

\- Dime que no estabas a punto de marcharte. - Sebastian se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz y se quedó sin saber que decir al verle envuelto en sudor, respirando fatigosamente y mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par. – Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Espero que no pienses que no quería venir. He recibido una llamada y… bueno, es igual, lo que importa es que aquí estoy.

Sebastian se echó a reír. Se dio la vuelta, apoyó la espalda en la barandilla de la torre y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Eres un tío muy raro ¿lo sabías? Y lo bastante misterioso como para que me haya picado la curiosidad de saber más cosas de ti.

Lo vio quedarse callado. Chris no ocultaba ser un tío silencioso y apocado. Probablemente por mucho que era un tío realmente atractivo no se fijaría en él en medio de una fiesta… ¿A quién quería engañar? Claro que se hubiera fijado en él, en sus ojos claros, en su bonita y discreta sonrisa, en un cuerpo perfectamente trabajado en el gimnasio pero que escondía bajo una camisa blanca y un pantalón de tela.

\- Espero que no sea demasiado tarde. – Continuó diciendo Chris alargando las excusas.

\- Y yo espero no decepcionarte pero no tengo una reserva para una cena romántica en un restaurante caro.

Sebastian hizo un gesto de cabeza para indicarle el interior de la caseta de socorristas. Desde fuera se veía una mesa de camping blanca y dos sillas a juego. Sobre la mesa, dos platos vacíos y en medio una campana que tapaba la cena. Había también un par de velas y una botella de vino con dos copas.

\- Si eso no es una cena romántica para ti, - Dijo Chris visiblemente sorprendido por l que estaba viendo. – ya quiero que tengamos una segunda cita para comprobarlo.

\- Así que esto es una cita señor…

\- Evans. Chris Evans.

\- Encantado señor Evans.

\- Ya hemos tenido un encuentro bastante íntimo cuando te he salvado la vida. Pero pensé que sería interesante tener un encuentro tranquilo. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar que paso de ti, por no llevar las lentillas puestas. No quiero que vuelvas a intentar una muerte trágica en el mar por mi culpa.

\- No intenté…

Sebastian volvió a echarse se reír. Era tan fácil descolocar a Chris.

\- Lo siento. Tengo un sentido del humor un poco difícil, pero te aseguro que soy un buen tipo cuando no estoy nervioso.

Notó la mirada fija de Chris clavada en su nuca mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la caseta. Ya había dicho demasiado en cinco minutos. Chris ya sabía que estaba nervioso, probablemente había entendido que no era una persona sencilla y probablemente pensaría que era alguien raro.

Chris le siguió en silencio. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y Sebastian amplió la sonrisa mientras Chris observaba la mesa delante de él.

\- Se lo que estás pensando. No traigo a todos mis ligues aquí. En realidad, no traigo a nadie aquí. – Sebastian sirvió el vino en las dos copas y destapó la comida. – Pero cuando te conocí ayer, no se, vi algo diferente en ti.

\- Eso también puedes decírselo a todos.

A continuación, Sebastian sirvió la carne y la ensalada a partes iguales en los platos.

\- Supongo que sí. Pero te contaré un secreto. No se me da muy bien lo de ligar y menos cuando alguien me gusta de verdad. – Tal vez se había adelantado mucho al decir aquello. Tal vez se acababa de lanzar a una piscina sin agua. Pero no había pensado, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso, cuando no controlaba la situación. – No me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo…

\- Te he entendido. - Como si nada hubiera pasado, Chris comenzó a comer los primeros bocados de la carne y bebió un poco de vino. - ¿Lo has cocinado tú? Está muy bueno.

\- Daría lo que fuera por decir que es una receta familiar, pero no sería de mi familia sino de la del cocinero del restaurante de la esquina, llevo todo el verano comiendo allí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. No fue un instante incómodo ni mucho menos. Se miraron, Sebastian observó todos los detalles del rostro de Chris y sus gestos. No le fue difícil definir cuando no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del plato porque le daba cosa mirarle, cuando aprovechaba el momento en que bebía un trago de vino para hacer lo mismo que él y en pocos minutos decidió que Chris tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en toda su vida.

Se preguntó lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza del otro en esos pocos segundos en los que él había averiguado todo eso. Se preguntó si se habría fijado en las mismas cosas o por lo menos si se había fijado en algo de él.

\- Mis amigos y yo estamos aquí pasando unos días de vacaciones. ¿Tú eres de aquí? – Preguntó finalmente Chris con un tono de visible curiosidad.

\- No, soy de New York, pero me gusta pasar aquí los veranos. Por extraño que parezca Miami es mucho más tranquilo que la gran ciudad. Además aquí me siento útil como socorrista, no eres el primero al que le salvo la vida.

\- Muy gracioso, no me lo recuerdes que todavía siento vergüenza por lo cerca que he estado de morir de la forma más tonta. – Los dos rieron, nerviosos, pero sintiéndose poco a poco cada vez más a gusto con el otro. – Yo también soy de New York. Nacido y crecido en Brooklyn. ¿Solo te dedicas a esto? ¿Qué haces el resto del año?

\- Estudio… estudiaba, ya te lo dije. Ahora estoy en un periodo un poco complicado de mi vida. Pero espero volver a retomar los estudios. ¿Y tú?

\- Soy escritor, antes era enfermero, pero he conseguido vender mis tres primeras novelas y aunque no me siento millonario, me da para vivir

\- Así que a los dos nos gusta ayudar a la gente. – Sebastian levantó su copa de vino que había vuelto a rellenar. – Por los que nos sentimos en deuda con el mundo.

\- Porque tengamos muchas más cosas en común.

Brindaron con una sonrisa en los labios de ambos, mirándose y entendiendo así todo lo que hasta ese momento en que todavía no se conocían, no se atrevían a decirse el uno al otro por miedo a ser demasiado directo, demasiado atrevido.

Hablaron durante el resto de la velada, a veces de cosas sin importancia, de sus infancias, de lo que les había llevado a encontrarse allí. Al ser los dos de New York parecían comprenderse mucho mejor de lo que habrían esperado en un primer momento y eso relajó pronto el resto de la conversación.

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la carne había desaparecido de los platos, igual que el helado de postre y la botella de vino estaba completamente vacía. Se había hecho tarde, habían pasado de la medianoche y empezaba a ser el momento de terminar aquella velada o alargarlo hasta el día siguiente.

\- Todavía no te he perdido perdón como debía por lo está mañana.

\- No tienes porque hacerlo.

\- En realidad, sí. – Sebastian se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa hasta donde se encontraba Chris. Se apoyó en la mesa y sonrió. – Me acosté tarde pensando en ti. – Chris apenas pudo ahogar su sorpresa en un carraspeo. – Así que me levanté tarde también y me olvidé de ponerme las lentillas. Por fortuna llevaba en la mochila las gafas de sol graduadas y siempre tengo un par de lentillas aquí en la caseta, para una emergencia como esta. Ten por seguro que, si te hubiera visto, te habría saludado.

Chris sintió. No le habría hecho falta toda la explicación pero agradeció la sinceridad del otro.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó Chris armándose de valor. – Nos despedimos y nos vamos a casa…

\- Me estás insinuando que me vaya contigo a casa. No pensaba que fueras un chico tan lanzado.

\- No… bueno si… quiero decir que no quería decir… - Chris farfulló un par de palabras a antes de ahogarse en sus propios pensamientos. – Lo que quiero decir…

\- No te preocupes, lo he entendido. Te recuerdo que soy un chico listo.

Lo último que vio Chris antes de encontrarse con los labios de Sebastian sobre los suyos, besándole, fue esa sonrisa de nuevo. Esa sonrisa malvada, al mismo tiempo que dulce y segura de sí misma, de que un simple gesto podía conseguir todo lo que se propusiera. El problema para Chris era que eso era cierto.

Chris se dejó llevar, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando un hombre como Sebastian le estaba besando? Dejó que lo pusiera en pie y lo empujará hasta la puerta de la caseta. Se sentía tan bien con esas manos cálidas colándose bajo su camiseta y esos labios que se movían desde sus labios hasta su cuello, que podía haber dejado pasar toda la noche así.

No recordaba la última vez que su ex le había tratado con tanto cariño.

Chris era un hombre que siempre sabía lo que quería tanto en sus negocios como en la cama. Pocas veces había hecho algo por complacer a Chris y mucha menos se había movido con tanta delicadeza sobre su cuerpo.

Gimió, no pudo evitarlo, tampoco lo intentó demasiado. Siento que las piernas se convertían en mantequilla bajo el contacto de las manos de Sebastian y ofreció du boca para que volviera a besarle.

\- Tal vez sea muy pronto preguntarte esto. – Susurró Sebastian en su oído. - ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

\- Sebastian - Chris se ahogó en sus propias palabras, en sentimientos y pensamiento encontrados.

Por un lado se moría por pasar la noche con Sebastian. Aquel hombre le volvía loco casi desde el mismo instante en que lo había conocido. Mirarle por primera vez a los ojos había sido como perderse el más grande de los océanos y sentirse en paz. En aquel primer encuentro había sentido que su corazón se aceleraba.

Cuando había despertado con Sebastian haciéndole el boca a boca habías deseado hacerse el muerto suficiente para disfrutar de ese momento.

Por eso ahora una gran parte de sí mismo le decía que era el momento de pasar página por fin, que había sido él quien había dejado a Chris y después de todo lo que había pasado se merecía algo bueno en su vida por fin.

\- No te sientas obligado…

\- Es fácil decirlo cuando eres tú el que me está metiendo mano. – Gimió Chris al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. – Eres verdaderamente convincente. ¿Has tenido mucha práctica?

\- Este no es mi picadero si es lo que estás pensando. Tampoco lo es mi casa.

Sebastian bajó sus dos manos hasta el culo de Chris y le hizo soltar un nuevo gemido al apretarlo. Parecía que llevara años haciendo eso, porque conocía su cuerpo a la perfección.

Pasar la noche con el socorrista sería, sin duda, una experiencia inolvidable.

\- Lo siento. No puedo. – Dijo finalmente Chris.

Sebastian dio un par de pasos atrás separándose de él.

\- Oh, pensé que… pensé que yo te gustaba.

\- Y me gustas, Joder si me gustas. – Chris río nervioso. Estaba excitado y no era sencillo pensar con claridad cuando tenía un hombre tan perfecto como Sebastian delante de él, sintiéndose mal y con esos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado. – Es complicado.

\- Hay otro. Estas con otro.

\- Ya no, lo dejé la semana pasada. Pero fue una relación larga y…

\- Complicada.

Chris asintió nervioso. No quería arruinar la velada con una historia tan deprimente y que, en cierta forma le avergonzaba

\- Tú me gustas, mucho. – Dijo Sebastian para sorpresa de Chris. – Y algo me dice que merece la pena esperar y hacer que olvides a tu ex. – Chris sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, como cuando lo había conocido la noche anterior. – Volvamos a vernos, mañana aquí, debajo de la caseta.

Chris asintió, de nuevo en silencio, sin apartar la vista de Sebastian. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir al verlo acercarse lentamente hasta él, pero de pronto deseó que ocurriera, que el socorrista rodeara su cintura, tirara de él y con la otra mano apretada contra su cuello la besara una vez más.

No, desde luego su ex millonario nunca le había besado así.

*

Chris consiguió no contarles a sus amigos nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con Sebastian. No estaba preparado para que le echaran la bronca por haber sido demasiado impulsivo o por no haber hecho nada.

Ellos tampoco preguntaron.

Después de desayunar volvieron a coger las cosas para ir a la playa

\- Está vez no te mueves de la orilla. – Le dijo Scarlett

Chris asintió sin hacer demasiado caso a lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. Aunque no había terminado la noche en casa de Sebastian, como su primer instinto le había dicho, se sentía realmente feliz, como no lo había estado en muchos días.

Quería volver a ver al socorrista, pasar el día con él, conocerle mejor, tal vez en un par de citas más, acabarían en el apartamento de uno de los dos.

No podía sacarse ese beso de la cabeza, esos labios aprisionado los suyos, las manos de Sebastian rodeando su cuerpo. Solo podía imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer en la intimidad del dormitorio.

\- Cerveza fresca Monitor hechos como en la barra del bar. Helados para los niños.

Chris levantó la vista de su toalla y observó al tipo que vendía bebidas y comida en la playa. Ya lo había visto el día anterior, aunque todo había pasado demasiado rápido y apenas le había prestado atención.

Anthony, por otro lado, sí que se había fijado en él y no le quitaba la vista de encima. En otras circunstancias, si las cosas fueran de otra manera, si su amigo no estuviera a punto de casarse y no tuviera miedo de decirle a su padre que en realidad era gay… si todo fuera así, entonces Chris no se preocuparía.

\- Voy a pedirle una cerveza.

Anthony se levantó nada más verlo aparecer como si le llamara un encantador de serpientes.

\- No hagas ninguna tontería. – Le dijo Chris, aunque ya sabía que sus palabras no ser vivirán de nada. – Estamos aquí de vacaciones y en dos semanas volvemos a nuestra vida normal.

\- No se porque lo dices. Solo quiero beber algo.

\- Ya claro y no tiene nada que ver que el tío que vende las bebidas sea justo tu tipo.

\- No se de que me hablas.

Chris sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. Sabía que ese tío iba a traer problemas a su amigo.

Anthony se acercó a él y el tipo le saludó con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Déjame adivinar. Una cerveza para ti, algo sin azúcar para tu amiga y para el amigo que nos mira con mala cara, digamos un zumo de frutas bien fresquito.

\- Vaya, se te da bien tu trabajo.

\- Soy bueno lo se, pero también leo la mente de las personas.

\- ¿Ah si?

El vendedor asintió mientras sacaba las bebidas de la nevera que cargaba al hombro y que dejó sobre la arena.

\- Si, es lo que tiene este trabajo, te da poderes especiales. Por ejemplo, - Alargó la mano para darle un refresco sin azúcar a Anthony. – Tu amiga tiene pinta de ser modelo profesional, por como se mueve, sabe que hay muchos ojos puestos en ella, así que no querrá engordar con una bebida cargada de azúcar. – Sacó a continuación una botella de zumo natural que mezclaba varias frutas. – En cuanto a tu amigo, aparte que vi lo que le ocurrió ayer cuando casi se ahoga, creo que está muy tenso. Probablemente acaba de salir de una mala relación y ha conocido a alguien aquí. Es normal que tenga miedo. Y tú, - Se quedó mirando fijamente a Anthony como si efectivamente tuviera la habilidad de leer la mente. – Acabáis se llegar a la playa y por la hora que es no creo que haya pasado demasiado tiempo desde el desayuno. En realidad no quieres tomar nada, solo te has buscado una excusa para acercarte a mi.

Anthony se quedó callado. Casi estaba predispuesto a creer que le había leído la mente, pero en seguida recapacitó y se dio cuenta que ese tipo se pasaba las horas en la playa y era normal que tuviera cierta psicología.

\- Lo reconozco, has acertado en todo. Aunque no sé si mi amigo ha conocido ha conocido a alguien.

\- ¿Incluso en que te has acercado a mi a propósito? Vaya ahí me había tirado un farol pero me alegro que me haya salido bien.

Anthony se ruborizó y se volvió hacia Chris que ya no le prestaba atención, se había vuelto hacia la torre del socorrista donde estaba el tipo que le había salvado la vida el día de antes. Si no conociera tan bien a Chris tal vez no se habría dado cuenta de la mirada de cordero degollado con la que miraba al socorrista.

Definitivamente Chris había conocido a alguien.

Por lo menos si ya no le prestaba atención a él, entonces no seguiría juzgándole si ligaba o no con alguien.

\- Entiendo por tus palabras que te parece bien que haya querido acercarme a ti.

\- Tu también eres perspicaz. – El tipo de las bebidas le sonrió. – Soy Paul, por cierto, Paul Rudd.

\- Anthony, - Extendió la mano para saludar educadamente a su nuevo amigo. – Anthony Mackie, de New York.

\- Tienes cara de ser de gran ciudad. ¿De dónde crees que soy yo?

Una mujer hizo unas señas desde unos cientos para conseguir un par de botellas de agua.

\- No te muevas de tu toalla, vuelvo en un momento, en cuanto haya servido a Miss Daisy.

Anthony no le quitó la vista de encima mientras se alejaba hasta el grupo de señoras.

Chris no había escuchado una palabra de la conversación. Aunque no pretendía poner nervioso a Sebastian arriba de la torre de socorrista, no podía dejar de mirarle por miedo a darse cuenta que en realidad se trataba de un espejismo y Sebastian en realidad no existía más allá de sus fantasías o se dedicaba a ligar con los demás turistas.

El socorrista por su parte, hacia todo lo posible por ser profesional, no despistarse del agua y estar al tanto por si a alguien le ocurría algo en el agua. No le era fácil no mirar a Chris, no sonreír y no perderse en sus ojos.

\- ¿Has dormido bien esta noche? -Preguntó Sebastian sin apartar la mirada del frente. – Yo no he podido pegar ojo.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Te sentías mal? – Chris logró contenerse, no ponerse en pie y subir de nuevo a la torre donde se habían besado la noche anterior.

\- Si, muy mal porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti y en que no debía haberte dejado escapar.

Chris se quedó sin palabras, con la mirada clavada en el socorrista, en sus ojos claros en su sonrisa llena picardía y que le iluminaba el corazón con sólo mirarle. Hizo un esfuerzo por conseguir decir algo, por no quedar como un estúpido delante del tío más perfecto que había conocido en su vida.

Esperaba no equivocarse ahora. La última vez que había creído conocer al tío perfecto, había resultado ser un controlador obsesivo millonario capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de retenerlo a su lado.

\- Me miras como si te hubiera dicho que vengo de otro planeta. – Maldita sonrisa, pensó Chris una vez más. Mirar a Sebastian no le permitía pensar con claridad. – Parece que no estés acostumbrado a los piropos.

\- En realidad no.

\- Pero has dicho que estabas con alguien. ¿No te trataba bien? Si es así espero no conocerle porque…

\- Bueno, bueno tampoco necesito un superheroe que me proteja. – Mientras escuchaba hablar a Chris, Sebastian se apoyó en la barandilla de la torre y aprovechó un momento para fijarse en él. – Además, esa historia ya se ha terminado. No tendrás que pegarte con nadie.

Sebastian le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que subiese a la torre. Chris negó con la cabeza, no quería meterse en evidencia delante de toda esa gente que le miraría en momento en que estuviera allí arriba con el socorrista. Pero Sebastian no se amedrentó, enarcó las cejas y se apoyó con los codos en la barandilla de la torre, para luego volver a hacer el mismo gesto con el dedo índice.

\- Vamos, no puedo bajar de aquí hasta la hora de comer, cuando me vengan a sustituir y me muero por besarte otra vez.

Chris asintió, miró de refilón a Scarlett y Anthony y se dio cuenta que ambos estaban ocupados con otras cosas, ella con el móvil y él ligando con el tío de los refrescos. Volvió a mirar a Sebastian, preguntándose que era exactamente lo que le retenía ahí abajo.

En dos zancadas estaba en la torre, con los brazos de Sebastian rodeando su cintura y sus labios dueños los suyos. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento. Deseó que durara para siempre, poder ser feliz en ese preciso segundo el tiempo suficiente para olvidarse de sus problemas.

\- ¿Podemos cenar esta noche en tu casa? – Dijo sin pensar en sus palabras, sin medirlas. Por primera vez en días, Chris se dejó llevar

\- ¿Cenar en mi casa? – Sebastian sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior sin apartar la vista de Chris, no tampoco sus manos. - ¿Quiere eso decir que sientes curiosidad por mi cocina?

\- ¿Tú cocinas de verdad? No lo sabía. Entonces mucho más motivo para ir a tu casa.

Le gustaba el juego de Sebastian. No le presionaba. No le había impuesto nada y le estaba dejando hacer las cosas poco a poco. Justo lo contrario que… agitó la cabeza, no quería volver a pensar en Robert, al menos mientras duraran aquellas vacaciones. Había dejado a su ex en New York y ahí se quedaría hasta su regreso.

\- Te paso a buscar cuando acabes el turno aquí.

\- Me tendré que duchar, siempre acabo con arena metida por todas partes.

Chris tragó saliva con fuerza, estaba seguro de que Sebastian lo había escuchado, pero al menos no se puso colorado.

\- Mientras tu te duchas puedo preparar algo de picar.

\- Ah, claro, mientras yo me ducho… preferiría que no deambulases por mi casa.

\- Oh, lo siento, yo…

\- Si, no que me gustaría más que estuvieras en la ducha conmigo. Será más fácil para quitar la arena de ciertos sitios.

Chris se echó a reír más nervioso lo que se había sentido nunca en toda su vida. Sebastian seguramente estaba notando su cuerpo temblando, sus nervios, como un maldito adolescente en su primera cita.

\- Te lo dije ayer y lo mantengo, solo haremos lo que tu quieras.

\- Te paso a buscar.

\- Te estaré esperando. – Sebastian se acercó un poco más Chris, lo suficiente para besarle la mejilla y el cuello y poder susurrarle al oído sin que nadie más los escuchase. – Cubierto de arena que tendrás que sacarme de encima.

Chris bajó de la caseta a duras penas, le temblaban las piernas. Nunca nadie le había tratado así, con esa dulzura y esa fuerza a partes iguales. Aunque apenas se habían visto un par de veces, Chris ya sabía que sentía algo muy fuerte por el socorrista. Tan solo esperaba no estar a punto de pegársela otra vez.

Al bajar, Scarlett y sus cosas no estaban mientras que Anthony seguía hablando, ligando, coqueteando con el tipo de las bebidas, mientras esté seguía con su trabajo.

Cogió el móvil de su bolsa y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de voz de Scarlet. Esperaba que le dijera en él que había ocurrido para marcharse de esa forma tan repentina.

“Eh Chris, chicos. He vuelto al apartamento. No me encuentro muy bien, creo que no me ha sentado bien el desayuno y no quería vomitar en medio de la playa. Estoy bien. Vosotros quedaros allí hasta que queráis, creo que me meteré en cama un poco.”

A diferencia de Anthony, que achacó problema de su amiga a un virus del estómago y que estaría bien en nada; cuando en realidad lo que quería era permanecer en la playa para no perder de vista a su conquista, Chris se preocupó y decidió volver al apartamento. Por la noche tenía una cita con Sebastian y quería estar seguro que su amiga estaba bien antes de marcharse.

\- Te vas a meter en problemas. – Le dijo a Anthony antes de marcharse. - ¿Qué pasará cuando tu ligue sepa que estás a punto de casarse con una amiga de la infancia y que vives tu homosexualidad metido al fondo del armario?

\- Eso no tiene porque saberlo. Estamos en Miami, no sabe quién soy. Los dos queremos pasar un buen rato – Contestó su amigo visiblemente molesto. Chris no sabía si porque sabía que tenía razón o simplemente porque quería que lo dejara en paz.

\- Ah, ya veo que lo vuestro va muy enserio. Me gusta que seas sincero con él y te hayas asegurado de no romperle el corazón.

\- Es tío independiente, como yo.

Chris se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Quería hablar con él pobre muchacho que vendía cerveza y refrescos, decirle como estaban las cosas y asegurarse de que no se hacía ilusiones con Anthony, pero aquella mañana tenía prioridades y nada le iba a retrasar para llegar al apartamento de Sebastian.

Al regresar a su apartamento, se lo encontró todo vacío y creyó que Scarlet se lo había pensado mejor y se había ido a dar un paseo. Sin embargo escuchó el sonido de la cadena del váter y segundo más tarde la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió.

Había tenido dudas sobre lo que podía ocurrirle a su amiga, pero años verla aparecer delante de él, se fueron todas.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? – Preguntó ella mientras iba a la cocina y cogía la infusión que había dejado preparada.

\- Creo que unos minutos menos que tú. Por eso quisiste venir en estas vacaciones. Querías tener tiempo para pensar lejos de los flashes y de Mark. Obviamente no lo sabe todavía.

Scarlett negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía cuándo nos fuimos, tenía mis dudas pero quería estar segura.

\- Entonces es un sí.

\- Si, Chris estoy embarazada.

\- ¡Eso es genial!

Ella se mantuvo sería, aunque Chris no pudo leer lo que significaba exactamente su gesto

\- Mark ya tiene dos hijos, me dijo que no quería más. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que empezamos a salir. Por mi carrera yo tampoco quería hijos. Estoy en mis últimos años buenos, no podía sacrificarlos teniendo un bebé.

Chris se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Y ahora sigues pensando lo mismo? ¿Vas a…

\- No lo sé. Ahora mismo estoy hecha un lío. No quería niños pero ahora que… tampoco se como decírselo a Mark, porque no se como va a reaccionar. Con lo mal que lo he tratado para que los periodistas no nos vieran juntos.

\- Mark te adora. Estoy seguro que le hará mucha ilusión tener un bebé contigo.

\- ¿Y mi carrera?

\- Scarlett, nena. En ocasiones debemos tomar elecciones en la vida, cuando las cosas que son importantes para nosotros chocan.

\- Vaya, - Ella sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Chris. – Solo llevamos tres días aquí y ya pareces otra persona.

Chris estuvo tentado de hablarle de Sebastian de su cena con Sebastian y de la cita que le esperaba a aquella noche. Pero temía estropearlo si hablaba de ello, Como una sorpresa que deja de serlo. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Parece que a todos los está afectando este viaje. – Chris se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga. - ¿Has visto Anthony? Ha conocido a un tío en la playa.

\- ¿Y cómo cambia eso a Anthony?

\- Sabes que soy el más crítico del mundo sobre su doble vida, pero no se, viendo como miraba a ese tipo… no se, espero que no se meta en líos esta vez. Y hablando de líos, yo tengo uno entre manos y me gustaría prepararme y cocinar algo.

\- ¿Tienes una cita y le vas a cocinar algo? ¿Cuánto hace que le conoces? Porque solo les cocinas cuando quieres que se vayan a vivir contigo o cuando quieres que Pratt te perdone. Dime que ese desgraciado no está aquí.

\- Tranquila, no se trata de él, pero prefiero no decir nada hasta… no te preocupes, si todo va bien lo conoceréis pronto.

Scarlett decidió acostarse un poco para descansar y pensar sobre lo que iba a hacer sobre el bebe y como decírselo a Mark. Por su parte, Chris se pasó el día entre el supermercado y la cocina.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris sabía que la tarta de queso era uno de sus grandes fuertes cuando de cocinar se trataba, era su mejor plato y quería sorprender a Sebastian.

Siempre se le había dado bien cocinar. Había aprendido con su madre aunque todavía podía recordar los fines de semana en la cocina con sus padres y con el tío Robert, uno de los últimos estudiantes de su padre que se había convertido en parte de la familia. 

Así había aprendido a hacer postres, a hacer los mejores platos en la freidora y casi podía decir que las pizzas había conseguido aprender a hacerlas bien. Aunque ningún plato se podía comparar con su tarta de queso. 

Tenía tantas ganas de que el postre saliera bien que casi llegó tarde al momento de cierre de las casetas de socorristas pero Sebastian parecía no tener prisa, entretenido con su móvil. Probablemente esta vez ya esperaba que llegara tarde y le estaba esperando. 

Sebastian le recibió con una bonita sonrisa, el cabello brillando con góticas de agua y un paquete de regalo que le ofreció a Chris en cuanto lo vio. 

-¿Y esto?   
-Veo que tu también has traído algo.   
-Lo mío es solo el postre.   
-Ten, ábrelo.

Chris cogió la caja perfectamente empaquetada y no supo que decir, estaba acostumbrado a los regalos de su ex, pero esos no contaban cuando para él no suponían ningún esfuerzo comprarle un coche o las mejores vacaciones. No sabía que esperar de esa caja. 

-No, mejor no lo abras hasta mañana.

Aunque la repentina reacción de Sebastian le cogió por sorpresa, Chris no preguntó el motivo de tanto misterio y guardó la caja en su mochila.  Como si de un intercambio se tratara,  le ofreció a Sebastian el tupper con la tarta de queso que había preparado. 

Sorprendido por el detalle, el socorrista lo cogió,  lo abrió y lo olió; cerró un momento los ojos y sonrió. 

-Así recordarás donde tienes que volver cuando termine el verano. 

Sebastian levantó los ojos y miró con la misma sorpresa a Chris. Estaba ruborizado, había hecho lo más parecido a una declaración, a decirle al tío que le gustaba que quería seguir viéndolo cuando volvieran a la vida normal. 

Los dos vivían en New York y habían tenido la suerte de encontrarse en Miami. Chris quería volver a verle, quería que su romance no fuera solo cosa del verano. 

Sebastian se acercó a él, rodeó su cuello con una mano y lo acercó a si mismo para besarle. Chris cerró los ojos y fue él ahora el que inspiró el olor a mar, a sal, el olor propio de Sebastian, dulce y embriagador que lo llenaba todo, mientras ese beso hacia detener el tiempo a su alrededor.

-No creas que voy a dejarte escapar tan fácilmente cuando vuelvas a casa, chico de ciudad. – Susurró Sebastian en el oído de Chris.

-Dijiste que eras de New York también. Eso te hace a ti también un chico de cuidad.   
-Lo soy pero muchas veces me siento fuera de lugar entre tanta gente que apenas te mira. Nrw York puede engullirte y cuando te das cuenta dejas de sentirte en casa, sino que más bien eres arrastrado por la corriente. Así que ya ves, he tenido que venir hasta aquí para conocerte. - Mirarse a los ojls fue lo más tranquilizador que habían hecho los dos en días. - ¿Vamos a mi casa? Tengo que quitarme la arena de lugares improponibles y luego prepararte la cena.

Chris tragó saliva con fuerza. No pudo no imaginarse a Sebastian en la ducha, el cuerpo enjabonado, el agua caliente corriendo por su figura desnuda… su cuerpo desnudo le hacía respirar con dificultad pero hizo todo lo posible para que no se le notara. 

De todas formas no le sirvió de nada. 

-Puedes ducharte conmigo si es te apetece. – Dijo con una mezcla de burla y seriedad Sebastian mientras se ponían en camino hacia el final de la playa. – Seguro que tu llegas a lugares más profundos para quitarme la arena.   
-¡Seb!

Sebastian se echó a reír, le gustaba tanto poner nervioso a Chris, ver como se ponía colorado y como se esforzaba tanto para que no se diera cuenta. 

Empezaba a conocerlo y eso que apenas se habían visto un par de veces. Chris apretaba los puños cuando no quería que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas y clavaba los ojos en un punto fijo para tranquilizarse.

Se sentía tan bien cerca de Chris. Cuando estaban juntos, desaparecían todos sus problemas, toda la ansiedad, los malos recuerdos. Había comenzado a ir todos los veranos a la playa para alejar los demonios internos que cada mes de junio aparecían en su cabeza y la fortuna había querido que con ello conociera a un hombre del que sin duda podía enamorarse.  Todo dejaba de ser tan importante cuando miraba al escritor. 

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? No voy a poder meterte mucha mano aquí fuera. Preferiría tenerte en mi sofá o en mi cama si me dejas.

Sebastian echó a correr justo después de lanzarle un beso a Chris por el aire y ver como podía ponerle todavía más atacado de los nervios. Sin embargo el turista le siguió. Sabía que lo haría, porque los dos se gustaban, los dos querían lo mismo del otro y aunque Chris parecía temeroso de lo que pudiera ocurrir, también lo quería.

También lo conocía bien como para saber que tenía miedo de que ocurriera algo demasiado pronto, de no estar preparado o de que él se pensara que era un tío fácil. Sabía también que eso era culpa de su ex, del que intentaba hablar lo menos posible, por tratarlo mal, por no saber apreciar lo que tenia, ni lo que había dejado escapar al perderlo.

Pero Sebastian estaba decidido a hacer las cosas bien, a tratar a Chris como se merecía y a hacerle entender que merecía una buena relación con alguien.

En cuanto llegaron al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Sebastian se detuvieron frente a la puerta,  Chris se dio cuenta que tenía un atrayente especial que desconocía para los tipos guapos y con cierta solvencia. 

Esa entrada debía costar más de lo que él podía ganar como escritor de segunda en toda su vida.  No parecía muy ostentosa pero esa puerta de madera, esos espejos y esas plantas que desde luego no venían del continente americano le dejaron claro que Sebastian no era simplemente un socorrista.

-¿Cómo te puedes permitir este sitio?   
-Tengo mis ahorros del resto del año.   
-Y te lo lapidas todo en verano.   
-Todo no, este sitio no me cuesta tanto. 

Chris sintió que Sebastian le estaba ocultando algo y desde luego le asustaba la idea de que al final el tío del que creía poder enamorarse ajira fuera algo peor que Pratt. Aunque eso parecía muy difícil. Aún así, no insistió más en el tema porque, después de todo también él escondía una buena parte de si mismo. 

-Entremos. Voy a darme una ducha.

Sebastian sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. No dijo nada más pero Chris comprendió. Si quería estaba invitado a acompañarle. 

Estuvo tentado. La sola idea de compartir la ducha con ese hombre, los dos desnudos, juntos, solos… Si ya la imagen de Sebastian le subía la temperatura, imaginarse con él casi le hizo perder la cabeza. 

Pero logró contenerse. Había decidido ir despacio, no dejarse llevar, no caer en la misma Red que había caído con Chris.  Aunque no fueran el mismo tipo de hombre, no quería que nadie más le viera como alguien fácil de llevar a la cama casi en la primera noche. El resultado ya había devastador la primera vez, así que declinó la oferta y lo dejó cerrar la puerta del baño. 

Mientras escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, Chris dio una pequeña vuelta por el apartamento. Era un sitio con mucho estilo, pero sin exagerar. Había algún que otro objeto caro y de procedencia exótica, como esas dos máscaras africanas colgadas en la pared, pero en general era un sitio moderno.

Había muchos marcos de fotos repartidos por el salón y el estudio.  Sebastian aparecía en muchos y dedujo que también estaban sus padres, un hermano y una hermana, pero también lo encontró rodeado de otros hombres jóvenes, todos vestidos con ropa cara, montando a caballo o jugando al golf; aunque en las fotos Sebastian no hacía ninguna de esas cosas, como si en realidad no formara parte de ese mundo.

Se fijó también que tenía muchos libros, más que DVDs o Blu-ray. Estaban en diferentes idiomas, inglés, francés, español, ruso o incluso rumano. De acuerdo que no se conocían mucho, pero Chris se quedó sorprendido de la caja de sorpresas que podía llegar a ser Sebastian y se preguntó cuanto más no sabía. 

El tiempo se pasó volando y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sebastian estaba detrás de él, observándole. Vestía unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa ligera. Tenía el cabello revuelto, cubierto por una capa de gotitas de agua brillantes.

-¿Te gusta? – Chris asintió sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre perfecto, pensando que no estaba hablando de si mismo sino de su apartamento. – No me gusta traer mucha gente aquí. Este es mi pequeño santuario en el mundo. Vivo aquí en verano y el resto del año cuando necesito alejarme de la realidad vengo a pasar unos días.  Este sitio ha visto lo mejor y lo peor de mi.   
-Entonces sólo habrá visto lo mejor. - Sebastian sonrió, mostrando por primera vez en lo que llevaban de velada, algo parecido a un gesto triste. - ¿He dicho algo malo?   
-No tranquilo. Como te decía, este sitio está lleno de recuerdos buenos y no tan buenos. A veces me olvido de todo lo bueno que me ha dado este sitio.

Desde que lo había conocido un par de días antes, Sebastian le había parecido alguien abierto, divertido, alguien en cierta forma superficial. Ahora sin embargo, tal vez porque estaba al seguro en su apartamento, parecía que se estaba quitando esa capa de superficialidad y comenzaba a mostrar al muchacho que como Chris, tenía sus problemas. 

-Vamos a la cocina. – Sin embargo, rápidamente como había dejado caer esa barrera, la volvió a subir ocultándola tras la misma sonrisa de siempre. – Había pensado pedir algo de cenar pero tampoco sabía tus gustos, así que no podía arriesgarme. Por eso he decidido llenar la nevera de cosas y dejar que seas tu el que elija lo que cocino.   
-¿Quieres cocinar para mi?   
-¿Qué te sorprende más, que quiera cocinar para ti o que sepa cocinar?   
-Supongo que un poco de las dos cosas.   
-Ah, muy bonito.

Después de echarle un vistazo a la nevera y por no querer abusar de su suerte con Sebsatian, por si no sabía cocinar en realidad, se decantó por la pasta.

Para su sorpresa, Sebastian era un cocinero bastante bueno. Eso o él estaba muerto de hambre. El caso es que se comió todo el plato en pocos minutos. Sebastian también comió su parte y en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo mucho, como si ambos tuvieran miedo de compartir algo de lo que tenían dentro.

Al llegar a la hora del postre, Sebastian sacó la tarta de queso de la nevera y llevó también la botella de champan que había comprado a posta y que había dejado enfriándose en el congelador. La juntó a dos copas y llevó todo a la mesa.

-¿Y esto? – Preguntó Chris mirando el postre y la botella. Las veces que su ex le había plantado algo así delante, quería algo que a Chris no le iba a hacer gracia.   
-Creía que estábamos teniendo una cita romántica. Para eso necesitábamos un buen champán para terminar la velada.   
-Oh. – No quería sonar desilusionado, pero no lo pudo evitar. – Quiero decir, me encanta la sorpresa pero no esperaba que la noche terminara tan pronto. Pensaba que podíamos hablar y conocernos un poco mejor.

Jugueteó con el tenedor sobre la mermelada de fresas que cubría la tarta de queso.   
-Bueno, terminará la velada, - Sebastian se inclinó sobre la mesa y alargó la mano para atrapar la de Chris. – Pero nos queda toda la noche por delante.   
-Ya me he dado cuenta de lo que haces. – Le señaló Chris.   
-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Sebastian con una risa nerviosa, mientras se pasaba la mano sobre el pelo.   
-Cuando no quieres hablar de algo personal, usas tu encanto, me seduce con tu encantadora mirada y consigues que me olvide de lo que quería preguntarte. 

Ahí estaba de nuevo, Sebastian se lamió los labios y Chris tuvo que esforzarse como pocas veces en su vida para dejar de mirarle.

-No se de que estas hablando. – Chris enarcó una ceja con gesto incrédulo y sonrió. – Vale, me has pillado. No me gusta hablar sobre mi mismo, los tíos que conozco suelen fijarse más en los detalles de mi vida que en mi mismo.   
-¿Y cuales serian?   
-¿El qué?   
-Esos detalles de tu vida.   
-¿No tienes mucha experiencia como espía verdad?

Los dos rieron mirándose, aunque los dos habían comprendido como funcionaba aquel juego. Chris quería saber que era lo que Sebastian se afanaban tanto por esconder, mientras que Sebastian ponía más y más capas delante de para asegurarse de que nadie entrara en su historia. 

-Lo siento. Seb, te voy a ser sincero. Me gustas mucho, mucho más que mi ex.   
-Hagamos una cosa. – Sebastian alargó la mano para alcanzar de nuevo la de Chris y la apretó. – Abre mi regalo, quiero saber si te gusta. Y luego jugaremos a verdad o verdad   
-Creo que has olvidado como funcionan las reglas de ese juego. – Sebastian negó con la cabeza. – Sabes que será un juego arriesgado ¿verdad? 

Esta vez, Sebastian asintió.

Chris fue hasta el sofá. Había dejado la caja sobre la mesa de café.  Volvió con ella a la mesa y se sentó de nuevo. Se sentía extrañamente nervioso, como si fuera el día de Navidad y tuviera de nuevo ocho años. 

Deslizó el lazo rojo para quitarlo y rompió el papel como le había enseñado su madre para no tener mala suerte. La caja en sí no tenía nada de especial, negra, sobria, nada le indicaba lo que podía haber dentro.

La abrió lentamente, temiendo encontrarse dentro una broma o algo peor. Sin embargo, lo que encontró delante de él, eran dos entradas. Al mirarlas más detenidamente se dio cuenta que eran dos entradas para un partido de baloncesto para los mejores asientos del Madison Square Garden, algo que desde luego no sería en absoluto barato. 

-Seb… esto..  no se que decir.   
-Dime que te gusta el baloncesto y que te gustan los Nick’s.   
-Me encantan las dos cosas, pero estas entradas deben costar una fortuna y debes haberlas comprado hace meses.   
-No hace tanto tiempo en realidad. 

Chris levantó por fin la vista de los tickets y volvió a mirar a Sebastian. Se conocían de tres días, habían hablado unas pocas veces y vale, se habían besado, peo ningún tipo normal regalaría unas entradas que podían costar doscientos o trescientos dólares a un ligue de una noche. 

-Pregunta lo que quieras. Prometo ser sincero esta vez. – Dijo Sebastian, rompiendo por fin el silencio que se había creado en la habitación. 

Chris agitó ligeramente la cabeza, volviendo así a la realidad. Un miedo irrefrenable se apoderó de él. Recordó las primeras citas con su millonario ex, los regalos caros con los que le había hecho no pensar en nada más. 

-¿Quién eres en realidad Sebastian?   
-Por eso precisamente no me gusta presentarme cuando conozco a alguien que me gusta. Soy Sebastian Stan, hijo de Sebastian Stan Sr. - Chris abrió los ojos de golpe. Hasta ese momento no había imaginado quien podía ser su cita, ahora todo tenía más sentido, aunque no dijo nada todavía. - ¿Y tu, Chris a que le tienes tanto miedo? Es todo lo que veo en tu mirada.  Miedo.   
-A volver a caer en el mismo error que me hizo venir aquí. Mi ex, Chris Pratt. 

Chris lo notó, Sebastian acababa de ponerse pálido al escuchar ese nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se mordió el labio una vez más, cogió la copa de vino y la bebió de un trago. 

-Supongo que en el mundo en el que te mueves lo conoces. ¿Sois amigos?   
-Amigos es mucho decir. Le conozco desde crío… le conozco demasiado bien. ¿Estás escapando de él?

Chris asintió. 

-¿Y tú? ¿De qué estás escapando para venir aquí?   
-De mi mismo.   
-Entonces tendré que perseguirte. – Chris se puso en pie, dejó sobre la mesa las dos entradas y caminó hacia Sebastian. - ¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta de ti mismo?   
-Era mi turno de preguntar. 

Chris se dio cuenta en ese momento, que Sebastian había dejado caer la máscara tras la que se protegía. Su mirada era distinta a la que él conocía, segura y tranquila. 

El Sebastian que ahora tenía delante hablaba con voz temblorosa y le miraba como si fuera un cachorro encontrado en medio de la carretera.

\- A mi también me aterra cometer los mismos errores que me perseguirán toda la vida.   
-Pero sin ellos no habrías llegado aquí, yo no te habría conocido. 

Chris apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Sebastian, hizo que su silla se separará de la mesa y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y le sonrió. 

-No me mirarías igual si me hubieras conocido hace unos años.  Te aseguro que esa versión de mi no te habría gustado nada.

Como respuesta, Chris le besó. Apretó sus brazos contra su cuello y se abrió paso en el interior de su boca poco a poco. 

Sebastian cerró los ojos y aunque trató de evitarlo, dejó escapar un gemido.

-Seguramente ninguno de los dos seamos perfectos. – Dijo Chris al separarse de él. – Te aseguro que si me hubieras conocido antes de venir aquí… no creo que me hubieras conocido. Pratt no te lo habría permitido acercarme a ti. 

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo en voz alta, ambos notaron que ese nombre traía malos recuerda al otro. 

Ninguno pregunto. 

Sebastian rodeó ahora las caderas de Chris con sus manos y lo pegó a él. Elevó sus propias caderas para frotarse con Chris y los dos sonrieron. 

-¿Qué quieres que pase esta noche? – Susurró Sebastian, mientras movía sus manos para tocar el culo de Chris.   
-Se lo que deseo desde hace tres días, pero tengo miedo de no estar preparado.   
-No soy Pratt, te lo prometo. – Sebastian sonrió y acarició su mejilla de Chris. – Jamás te trataría como él.   
-Lo sé.   
-Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. 

Una de las manos de Sebastian se perdió debajo de la camisa de Chris. El gesto le hizo cerrar lo ojos y respirar con fuerza.

-Te quiero a ti. Quiero estar en tu cama contigo. – Cuando Sebastian se acercó más a él, besó y mordisqueó su cuello, Chris suspiró, echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando más piel a la vista de Sebastian y clavó los dedos en su espalda. – Quiero que hagamos el amor.   
-Suena como si hubiera pasado mucho desde que no lo hicieras.

Sebastian perdió de golpe la razón con los contoneos de caderas de Chris encima de él. No disimuló su excitación sino que se apretó más contra Chris.

-A… mi ex le encanta follar, pero hace mucho que dejó los sentimientos a un lado y nunca ha entendido eso de hacer el amor.   
-Menudo desgraciado. Siempre lo ha sido, pero con alguien como tú... 

Se miraron un momento en silencio. Sebastian no quería que aquella noche acabara como la anterior, no quería que Chris se asustara de nuevo y saliera corriendo. No podía perderlo otra vez.

Chris se dio cuenta que estaba esperando, sonrió, se acercó a su oído y lamió su lóbulo. 

-Todavía no me has enseñado tu dormitorio.

*

La vibración del móvil lo despertó. Todavía estaba oscuro fuera así que supuso que era de madrugada. No había tenido tiempo de preocuparse por quitar el sonido al móvil. 

Desde que había puesto un pie en el dormitorio de Sebastian, el único pensamiento que había ocupado su mente era el cuerpo de su amante, sus labios que se abrían para besarle, sus ojos claros clavados en él, sus manos que enseguida lo aprisionaron entre su cuerpo y la pared, el tacto de su espalda, que se tensaba cuando Chris ponía sus dedos encima, la rodilla entre sus piernas, que le obligó a separarlas y esas manos que parecían suaves y rudas a un mismo tiempo, clavándose en sus glúteos, haciéndolos suyos.

Chris no habría podido hacer nada, aunque hubiera querido, que por otra parte no quería, para evitar que Sebastian se apoderara de todo su ser. Nunca, ni cuando estaba con su ex ni con ningún otro tío con el que se había acostado, había sentido algo así.

En cuanto sus cuerpos juntaron, cuando sus manos se entrelazaron, cuando sus piernas dejaron de pertenecer a uno solo de ellos, cuando los cuerpos de dos individuos se fusionaron en uno solo… Chris se dejó ir, dejó de pensar, el millonario que le había hecho ir allí desapareció de su mente cuando Sebastian cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo propio; cualquier problema, cualquier duda careció de golpe de importancia cuando la boca de Sebastian cubrió su cuerpo entero de besos y su lengua recorrió su espina dorsal mientras le penetraba.

Había tanta ternura en sus gestos, en todos sus movimientos. Parecía que Sebastian pensara que era virgen, que no tenía experiencia y que debía tener cuidado de no lastimarse, de no asustarle.

Tanto que habían hablado sentados a la mesa y ahora eran gemidos y suspiros los que llenaban el ambiente en el dormitorio. Los gemidos de Chris se solapaban con los de Sebastian.

-Si quieres que pare dímelo.  – Le susurró al oído, apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Chris, sus manos apoyadas en la cama y sus caderas moviéndose juguetonas y sensuales sobre el culo de Chris. – No quiero que hagamos nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo.   
-Lo quiero todo de ti Seb. Te quiero dentro de mi.   
-Y yo me muero por entrar en ti, pero se lo que Pratt…   
-No lo nombres. – Chris giró la cabeza lo bastante para tomar los labios de Sebastian y evitarle pronunciar ese nombre. – Hagamos solo el amor, por favor. – Observó a Sebastian morderse el labio inferior y hacer más intensos los movimientos de sus caderas contra sus glúteos. Estaba tan excitado… Notar su miembro duro y erecto contra sus glúteos casi le hicieron perder el control. – Quiero que me… - Su ex le había acostumbrado a un lenguaje que no le gustaba, a una forma de sexo demasiado sucia para él y con Sebastian quería que fuera diferente.

Para su sorpresa, su amante lo comprendió, le sonrió, mordió ligeramente su hombro y le besó el cuello.

-Creo que puedo enamorarme de ti, Chris. Lo único que deseo ahora es cuidar de ti y hacerte sentir bien. 

Le penetró poco a poco, se adueñó de su cuerpo muy lentamente, desdibujado lo que aquel millonario había marcado como suyo. Dejó su propia impronta de besos, su lengua recorriendo cada milímetro de su piel, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Chris, cubriendo sus manos, todo su cuerpo cubriendo el suyo como una cálida sábana que alejaba todos los miedos y problemas. 

Una vez completamente dentro de él, Sebastian se detuvo, dejó que el cuerpo de Chris se acostumbrara a su miembro hinchado palpitando dentro. Levantó la espalda y poco a poco fue moviendo las caderas dentro y fuera de él, pero nunca llegando a salir completamente. 

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad de placer sin fin, Sebastian contrajo la espalda, su miembro ya enorme y poderoso llenando todo su interior se tensó y tras un intenso gemido animal proveniente de su garganta, Sebastian se dejó ir con unas profundas y contundentes embestidas. Chris gritó, de placer, no como a veces le había ocurrido cuando su se pasaba.

Gritó por el deseo y la necesidad de estar siempre lleno de Sebastian, la necesidad de sentirse cubierto por él, de su calor, su fuerza, su miembro lleno y duro, desbordándose como un manantial que comenzaba a brotar del suelo por primera vez.

Sebastian se quedó dentro de él, mientras Chris notaba los muslos húmedos. Se puso colorado, no se había imaginado que Sebastian pudiera ser tan potente. Se le tumbó encima, moviéndose dentro de él. Parecía no tener freno, no agotarse porque en pocos minutos estaba dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo. 

-Seb por el amor de dios, vas a matarme.   
-Solo de placer, hasta que ninguno de los dos vuelva a nombrar fantasmas del pasado.

Los fantasmas eran muchos y profundos, porque estuvieron haciendo el amor durante horas, hasta que el agotamiento pudo con ambos y quedaron dormidos, con sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Por eso, cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar, Chris tuvo que apartar un brazo de Sebastian de encima de él y su cabeza de encima de su pecho para poder llegar hasta el móvil. 

-Ya pensaba que no me contestarías. – La voz de su ex al otro lado del teléfono hizo temblar. – Chris, nene ¿Estás ahí?   
-¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? Todavía no ha salido sol.   
-Estaba seguro que si llamaba a otras horas no contestarías.   
-Exacto y no lo haría porque tengo mis motivos.   
-¿Por qué estás susurrando? ¿Duermen contigo Scarlet y ese otro, Sam? Si que had llevado mal romper conmigo.

Se echó a reír. Lo hacía a posta, Chris lo sabía.  Buscaba hacerle daño, obligarle a sentirse tan mal que al final volvería con él, pero esta vez no lo iba a conseguir, no ahora que tenía a Sebastian durmiendo a su lado, no después de que le había demostrado lo que sentía por él. 

-Tengo mi propia habitación. – Respondió también en un susurro.  – Gracias por preguntar.   
-¿Entonces por que hablas tan bajo? – Sebastian gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama y seguía durmiendo. - ¡Oh! No estás solo. ¿Ya has encontrado alguien que te caliente la cama mientras estás lejos de mi?   
-No seas tan ordinario. – Chris miró a Sebastian, sin querer había subido el volumen de voz. Pero seguía dormido. – Este solo o acompañado no es de tu incumbencia.   
-Vamos solo dímelo. ¿Has conocido a alguien estos días? 

Chris dudó un momento. Podía no decirle nada, no tenía porque saber de su vida. Podía colgar el teléfono y apagarlo, podía simplemente despedirse educada mente.

Sin embargo deseaba tanto demostrarle a su ex que podía ser feliz sin él, que era perfectamente capaz de rehacer su vida ahora que había roto con él, que no pudo evitar se sincero con él.  Aunque eso, a la larga fuera a traerle complicaciones. 

-Ya que tanto te interesa, si, he conocido a alguien. De New York también. Así que tal volvamos juntos de las vacaciones.   
-Como siempre te enamoras del primero que aparece delante de ti. ¿Qué te ha dado? ¿Te ha prometido…   
-Chris, déjalo. Olvídate de mi.   
-¿Es que acaso podrás olvidarte tu de mi? 

El fuerte resoplido de Chris hizo despertar a Sebastian.  Se volvió adormilado todavía. Se incorporó para abrazarle, pero al ver que estaba hablando por teléfono se detuvo. No quería ser cotilla ni meterse donde no le llamaban, pero tampoco podía pasarle desapercibida la tensión en todo el cuerpo de Chris, su mirada perdida en la nada ni el tono áspero de su voz. 

Acercó una mano al hombro de Chris, pero no llegó a tocarlo. 

-Ya sabes que no podré olvidarte nunca.  Por mucho daño que me hayas hecho, por mucho que sepa todo de lo que capaz… no, - Chris suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante. – Sabes muy bien que no podré olvidarme de ti. 

Sebastian volvió a tumbarse en la cama sin hacer ruido, asegurándose que Chris no se diera cuenta y se dio la vuelta. Se acurrucó en la cama, el hechizo se había roto antes de que llegara el alba. Pratt había vuelto a ganar, como siempre. No había forma de vencerle, ni siquiera de enfrentarse a él sin salir herido. 

Decido volver a dormir mientras escuchaba de fondo la voz de Chris respondiendo a la conversación con el mismo diablo, que no iba a rendirse hasta que hubiera recuperado su alma. 

-Adiós, Chris y no esperes que te diga cuando vuelvo a la ciudad, ahora mismo ni siquiera se si volveré. 

Volvió a dejar el teléfono en la mesilla, pero esta vez lo apagó. 

Se dio la vuelta, Sebastian seguía durmiendo o por lo menos eso pensaba. Se tumbó junto a él, pegó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al de Sebastian y rodeó su cintura con un brazo. Aquella conversación con Robert había sido una forma de exorcizar muchos de sus demonios interiores. Estaba convencido de haberlo combatirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris despertó solo en la cama. El apartamento estaba en completo silencio, se incorporó, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tan tranquilo, sin despertarse en mitad de la noche con pesadillas.

Si no hubiera sido por la llamada de Pratt que le había revuelto los recuerdos, podría haber dicho que había pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida y que por fin había conseguir hacer borrón y cuenta nueva entre un pasado que le avergonzaba y lo que empezaba a ver como un posible bonito futuro si lo suyo con Sebastián duraba.

El socorrista le hacía sentir bien, tranquilo y seguro. Le daba una estabilidad que había mucho am que no sentía. Era capaz de alejar todos los miedos, le convencía, sin necesidad de decir nada, de que todo estaba bien y que no tenía de que preocuparse. Sebastian era lo que le había faltado esos últimos meses, pero por fortuna, al final lo había encontrado.

Al no verlo en el dormitorio, imaginó que Sebastian estaría en el baño o en la cocina, preparando el desayuno antes de irse a trabajar, pero cando se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a levantarse vio una nota sobre su mesilla, que supuso, la había dejado su amate.

"No he querido despertarte. Si quieres verme más tarde ya sabes donde estaré."

No quería parecer paranoico después de solo una noche de sexo, pero la nota sonaba fría, casi indiferente. Demasiada fría para la noche que habían pasado, para las sábanas toda is calientes y húmedas entre las que habían dado vueltas durante horas

¿Y que era eso de que no quería despertarle? Chris quería que lo despertara todas las mañanas mirándole con esa sonrisa que tentó Le gustaba ya, en los labios, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que siempre iría bien.

Decidió no tomarlo en cuenta, no empezar a pensar más de la cuenta, desayunar e ir a buscarle directamente a la playa.

También tenía que decirle a sus amigos que todo iba bien, al final no les había dicho que pasaría toda la noche fuera de casa y a lo mejor estaban preocupados por él.

Al mirar el teléfono, vio que lo había dejado encendido toda la noche y se le había descargado. Por suerte siempre llevaba encima una batería externa. Así que la conectó y lo guardó en el bolsillo para que se cargara.

En lo que concernía a Sebastian, hablaría con él con normalidad, sin dar mayor importancia a lo sucedido y hacerle saber que despertarse a su lado habría sido increíble.

Mientras caminaba por el paseo marítimo de camino a donde estaba la torre de socorrista donde trabajaba Sebastián, se preguntó si tal vez una pesadilla, tal vez no se encontraba bien o en el peor de los casos, se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos y no sabía como dejarle plantado. Al final siempre llegaba a las mismas conclusiones, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

Cogió el móvil volvió a encenderlo ahora que tenía un poco de carga y descubrió que había tres llamadas de Scarlet y otros tantos mensajes de Anthony. Estaban preocupados por él; era normal, había pasado toda la noche fuera de casa y no había dicho nada.

Llamó a Scarlet pero comunicaba. Seguramente estaría hablando con Mark, tal vez le estaba poniendo al día sobre su embarazo. Sonrió, pensando que iban a convertirle en tío, con lo que le gustaban los niños.

A continuación marcó el número de Anthony. Sonó varias veces y cuando pensaba que no le contestaría, escuchó la voz adormilado de su amigo.

\- Tío, ¿sabes que hora es?   
\- Las nueve y cuarto, el sol ha salido hace ya un buen rato. No me parece demasiado temprano. Además si estabas preocupado por mi...   
\- ¿Por qué iba a estar preocupado por ti? - Una voz más, que no era la de su amigo al otro lado del teléfono gruñó porque le habían despertado. - Ah si, fue cosa de Scarlett, se puso nerviosa porque no volvías al apartamento, pero yo le dije que estarías acompañado.

De nuevo el gruñido que más parecía un ronquido.

\- Dime que no te llevaste al tío de la playa al apartamento.   
\- No me lo lleve. Vinimos a su apartamento. Pensé que si querías llevarte a ese ligue tuyo al apartamento...   
\- ¡TONY! ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás haciendo? ¿Y si se entera tu padre? Estás a punto de casarte, a lo mejor a tu prometida no me parece bien.

La voz gruñó una vez más porque Chris gitaba demasiado y Anthony se echó a reír pidiéndole que estuviera quieto. Definitivamente Chris no quería saber lo que estaban haciendo. Por mucha bronca que Le echara todos eran mayorcitos ya.

\- Chris, tío, tu también no. Estoy de vacaciones. Le dije a mi padre que le daría una respuesta sobre la boda cuando volviera a casa, así que hasta entonces deja que haga las cosas a mi manera.   
\- Te vas a hacer daño a ti mismo, a Anna y se lo vas a hacer a él. ¿Le has dicho que tu padre está preparando tu boda?   
\- Chris, de verdad, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué se supone que debería estar preocupado por ti? No lo estaba y ahora se que estás bien.   
\- Porque me has dejado tres mensajes en el móvil.   
\- Supongo que no los has leído entonces. Ya me imaginaba que acabarías en la cama con Sebastian, tu socorrista...   
\- Dicho así...  
\- Tío, Chris, me alegro por ti, que ya te tocaba salir del agujero y ni hay mejor forma de hacerlo que con un buen polvo o unos cuantos. Pero asegúrate que este es un buen tío. Los mensajes, excepto el primero son por Scarlet.   
\- ¿Scarlet? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Chris ya se imaginaba lo peor, un aborto espontáneo, que Mark no se había tomado bien lo del embarazo o que lo hubiera descubierto algún periodista ya.

\- Ella se fue antes que yo de la playa ayer. No sabía que había vuelto al apartamento, pero a eso de las nueve me llamó. Intentaba disimularlo pero había estado llorando. Le dije si quería que volviera, me dijo que no, le dije que podía llamarte y me dijo también que no, ya sabes, con su delicadeza habitual. Dijo que quería estar sola y que por eso nos llamaba, porque quería estar sola.   
\- ¿Y la dejaste sola?   
\- ¿Que querías que hiciera? Sabes, como es, cuando le entra algo en la cabeza. Si entro en el apartamento, me hubiera echado a patadas.

Chris suspiró con fuerza. Siempre había sabido que la delicadeza no era el fuerte de Anthony y que si había un tío que le gustaba delante, entonces no vería otra cosa. Pero de ahí a dejar a su amiga sola en un mal momento.

También sabía que Scarlett se convertía en una leona cuando alguien le hacía daño.

\- ¿Te lo has tirado? - Preguntó de pronto Anthony.   
\- ¿Qué?   
\- ¿Qué si te has tirado al socorrista?   
\- Tony tengo que llamar a Scarlett.   
\- Me estás dando largas. Eso es un si entonces.

Chris colgó el teléfono y de inmediato marcó el número de su amiga. Scarlett contestó después del primer tono y Chris no tuvo que preguntar mucho para darse cuenta que efectivamente había estado llorando.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No habrás...   
\- No, tranquilo, sigo embarazada pero soy una cobarde que no es capaz de decirle a su novio que lo está, porque tiene miedo a su reacción. ¿Sabes cuantas veces he pensado en el modo de decírselo?   
\- Menudo susto me has dado. Tienes tiempo todavía.   
\- No mucho.   
\- Es cierto, no mucho. Pero te lo puedes pensar hasta que volvamos a casa.   
\- He estado pensando esta noche, porque no se si estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi relación o este bebé si las cosas no salen bien. – Scarlett suspiró al otro lado del teléfono. – Tienes razón, tengo que pensarlo un poco más. Porque eso me hace sentir como una egoísta sin corazón.   
\- ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos esta tarde con calma. Algo me dice que Anthony tampoco pasará esta noche por el apartamento. Así que pedimos un par de pizzas, compramos un gran bote de helado y vemos una película divertida. Luego hablamos, ya verás como todo se ve más claro.   
\- ¿No has quedado tu con tu socorrista?   
\- ¿Pero por qué todos pensáis que...   
\- Porque no has dormido en casa y has desconectado el teléfono. Además te mereces algo bueno, Chris. – El tono de ella había cambiado ya, seguía preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por él. – No quiero estropear nada si tenéis una cita hoy.   
\- Todavía no nos hemos visto. Ahora voy a buscarlo a la playa, así que técnicamente he quedado antes contigo.

Quedaron así, cenarían juntos. Incluso si Sebastian quería unirse para Scarlet no era ningún problema.

Una vez en la playa, podría haber llegado a la caseta de Sebastian con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando miró en su interior, el socorrista no se encontraba allí.

Lo buscó con la mirada y por un momento la playa parecía demasiado llena de gente, lo bastante como para tener no encontrarle.

El corazón comenzó a latir desbocado al dar con él caminando por la arena. Chris sonrió como un estúpido al pensar que ese héroe que cada año podía salvar unas cuantas vidas era suyo, al que todas las chicas miraban esperando que se volviera hacia ellas. Pero Chris se sentía orgulloso de que era suyo.

Se descalzó y cogió las deportivas en la mano. Comenzó a caminar por la arena ya caliente, acercándose poco a poco a donde estaba Sebastian, con la esperanza de poder darle una sorpresa.

De pronto alguien en el agua empezó a hacer gestos para llamar la atención del socorrista que dos segundos más tarde estaba corriendo y se metía en el mar. Chris se preguntó si era eso lo que había visto la gente cuando le había salvado a él.

Menos de un minuto más tarde una niña que ayudaba al que parecía ser su hermanito pequeño a salir del agua aparecieron en la orilla. Sebastian permaneció en el agua, vigilando que el resto de bañistas estuvieran bien.

Era un día bastante concurrido en la playa, casi toda la arena estaba cubierta de sombrillas y el agua plagada de niños jugando, personas bañándose y nadando y algunos surfista disfrutando de las olas de aquel día.

Chris se acercó a la orilla y levantó las manos para llamar la atención de Sebastian. Sonrió ampliamente cuando se volvió y le miró pero ya a esa distancia se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien en su mirada. 

Todas las veces que habían estado juntos, los ojos de Sebastian tenían un intenso brillo que no se podía comparar a ninguna otra cosa y siempre le había sonreído. Ahora sin embargo no había ninguna de las dos cosas e incluso su mirada parecía pérdida igual que su mente.

\- Seb. ¡Eh, Seb!

El socorrista le miró desde el agua, pero se quedó ahí, con la vista clavada en él, toda su atención puesta en Chris, como si nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor tuviera importancia ahora, no siquiera la tabla de surf que se lanzaba contra él, como si de un tiburón hambriento se tratara.

Chris miró al chico que iba sobre la tabla, un crío que no sabía controlarla y que se lanzó al agua al llegar la siguiente ola, dejando así la tabla moverse libremente en dirección a Sebastian.

Chris intento avisarle, le gritó, movió las manos haciendo lo imposible para llamar su atención, pero Sebastian parecía demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos, absorto en algo tan profundo que tan sólo le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta cuando tenía la tabla encima.

Chris vio como la enorme tabla de madera le golpeaba en el hombro, vio el dolor en su mirada cuando Sebastian cerró los ojos y se hundió ligeramente al llevarse la otra mano al hombro lastimado.

Todavía logró mantenerse un momento más a flote, pero el mar parecía haberse enfurecido en segundos y lanzó unas cuantas olas embravecido contra el socorrista que no tardaron en hundirlo completamente.

\- ¡Que alguien le ayude! Seb. – Gritó Chris justo antes de lanzarse al agua en busca de Sebastian a pesar de que no saber nadar no le haría llegar muy lejos.

*

Sebastian apenas había podido dormir tranquilo después De escuchar la conversación de Chris con su ex, que aunque no había dicho nada, resultaba ser también su ex. Si no conociera tan bien al otro desgraciado sin duda no habría tenido el miedo que ahora recorría su cuerpo y que le había dejado pesadillas durante el resto de la noche.

No sólo se trataba de lo que podis hacer o decir, el problema estaba en lo que era capaz de hacer por falta de escrúpulos.

Pero lo conocía y tanto que lo conocía. Sabía de lo que era capaz por mantener lo que creía que era suyo y le pertenecía. Lo había hecho con él, casi había conseguido aniquilar su personalidad, al verdadero Sebastian. Le había hecho creer que no podría hacer nada, que no podría conseguir nada sin su ayuda y lo que era peor todavía, sin su consentimiento.

Robert era así, tenaz cuando quería algo, posesivo a más no poder cuando lo tenía y extremadamente destructivo cuando se le escapaba de las manos.

Ahora se trataba de Chris. El destino había querido que fuera a fijarse en la última conquista de Chris Pratt, de su propio sucesor, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y lo peor de todo era que se estaba enamorando de verdad y la sola idea de perder ahora a Chris le ponía el vello de punta y le impedía dormir.

Sabía el poder que tenía Pratt sobre sus pertenencias, sabía lo mal que llevaba perder y estaba convencido que pronto sabrían de él, ahora que por teléfono Chris había osado imponerse a él.

Los tentáculos de alguien rico y poderoso como Pratt llegaban lejos. Sebastián lo sabía bien, pero más lejos todavía llegaba el extraño poder mental que ejercía sobre aquellos que lograba cazar.

Solo podía temer lo que estaría tramando para tomarse la revancha contra Chris y lo que haría si además averiguaba que le había plantado por él, por su antoeir juguete. Por no hablar del miedo que le provocaba a idea de saber que Chris no lo había olvidado, no había dejado de quererle simplemente le tenía miedo, sabía que no era un buen tipo con el que pasar el resto de su vida, pero si lograba conquistarle de vuelta, Sebastian tenía todas las de perder.

Sin embargo, decidió dejar pasar las horas y pensar con calma, dejar dormir a Chris, marcharse sin despertarle para ir a correr un poco y despejar su cabeza y después irse directamente a trabajar.

Tal vez si lo pensaba un poco, si lo miraba con la mente un poco más fría, el problema no era tan terrible y no tenía que preocuparse tanto, porque Chris no tenía ninguna intención de volver con Pratt. No había sido una gran idea espiarle, haciéndose el dormido, pero así lo había oído, pero también sabía que no había nada que el maldito millonario pudiera hacer para recuperarlo.

Correr por la playa, limpió su mente, al menos lo suficiente para concentrarse en que tenía un trabajo que requería de toda su atención o alguien podía salir herido o algo peor.

Se alegró en cierta manera al ver que Chris no estaba ya en playa cuando llegó y abrió la caseta, con un poco más de tiempo para pensar. Se moría por verle, por decirle que lucharía con todo lo que tenía contra Pratt con tal de demostrarle que era su verdadera mejor opción. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como un David sin honda enfrentándose al más poderoso de los Goliats al que no había forma de vencerle.

Tenía los recursos, con una simple llamada a casa podría tener a mano tanto o más poder que el millonario, después de todo, también el tenía una buena fortuna a mano, pero año y medio atrás había tomado la mayor decisión de su vida, la más importante y no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás ahora.

Con el paso de un par de horas en la playa y sin la presencia de Chris a su alrededor, logró calmarse, estar más tranquilo y poder trabajar, dejar de sentirse tan inferior al ex que ambos compartían y comenzar a pensar como lograr que Chris se olvidara de él.

Apenas tuvo nada importante que hacer en realidad hasta que aquella madre se puso a gritar que sus niños no podían salir del agua. Aquella mañana, la playa estaba a rebosar de gente y el agua con gente entrando y saliendo a cada segundo, por lo que los dos niños se habían despistado y no podían salir por si solos.

Tranquilizar a la niña para que sacara a su hermano pequeño del agua fue fácil una vez que los cogió a los dos en brazos y le mostró a la pequeña que hacían pie y que podían camiar hasta la orilla a pesar de las olas que comenzaban a levantarse. Al menos mucho más que mirar hacia la orilla y ver que Chris le saludaba.

Sin saber exactamente porqué se le heló la sangre y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por salir corriendo de allí antes de que Chris se acercara a él y se diera cuenta lo que le pasaba. No podía quitarse de la cabeza ese "Nunca podré olvidarme de ti" que le había dicho a su ex justo después de acostarse con él, de hacer el amor con él. Si ni siquiera una noche como la que habían pasado lograban apartarlo de la cabeza de su nuevo amante, entonces no sabía que podría hacerlo, si es que había algo.

Ahí pasó unos instantes, mirándolo,pensando, intentando dar un paso adelante, caminar hacia él o hacer que no lo había visto, como si no llevara las lentillas puestas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Chris le estaba haciendo señas, pero estaba demasiado lejos para comprender lo que le gritaba.

No comprendió porque hacía tantos aspavientos, porque le hacía señas y agitaba los brazos. No comprendió porque Chris parecía nervioso si un momento antes le sonreía y le hacía gestos para llamar su atención, igual que tampoco entendió porque el resto de la gente en la playa se había fijado en él y lo miraba.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, que razón había tenido su entrenador cuando se estaba preparando para ser socorrista, cuando le había dicho que en la playa y sobretodo en agua debía tener todos sus sentidos puestos en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Para fue consciente del chico que se dejaba caer de la tabla de surf porque no podía controlarla, cuando se dio cuenta que el mar había comenzado a embravecerse y cargaba contra él con la tabla como si de un enorme proyectil de madera se tratara, era demasiado tarde.

Mientras veía puntitos blancos delante de sus ojos, el dolor más terrible que había sentido nunca se apoderó de él. Sabía lo que era el dolor, porque sabía lo que era un lavado de estómago, porque no sería la primera vez que se metía en una pelea y recibía un par de golpes serios, pero aquello fue completamente diferente, inespesperado, desgarrador y en cuestión de segundos sintió que no era capaz de respirar.

Pudo sentir sin problemas el momento exacto en el que el hombro salió de su sitio empujado por la tabla de surf y en su mente imaginó que el brazo salía despedido de no ser por la piel y lo os tendones que lo sujetaban todo. Cada segundo sintió algo diferente, algo peor, primero fue el dolor en el brazo, luego en la espalda, un poco más tarde en el cuello y finalmente la fría y terrible sensación del agua adueñándose de sus pulmones y por lo tanto la falta de aire.

Por si eso fuera poco, el mar parecía querer hacerle pagar por tener tantas dudas sobre Chris, por no confiar en él y salir del agua antes para alcanzarle y como castigo, cubrió su cabeza con varias olas traicioneras que le hicieron perder el sentido de lo que era arriba y abajo.

Era un buen nadador y sabía controlar el miedo, pero cuando la situación le superaba, cuando el agua entraba en sus pulmones a chorros y no podía mover el brazo izquierdo para salir a la superficie, no tanto por el dolor, sino porque lo tenía innerte, aparentemente muerto o cuanto menos, dislocado, lo único que pudo sentir, fue miedo a morir, miedo a que Chris lo viear morir de la forma más estúpida.

Un brazo desconocido rodeó su cintura y tiró de él para hacerle salir del agua. Su salvador, consiguió hacerle sacar la cabeza del agua pero no supo mantenerles a los dos a flote, no era socorrista, no sabía como controlar aquella situación, así que tras unos segundos en los que el aire fresco de la mañana entró de nuevo en su cuerpo, llenando sus pulmones, volvió a quedar sumergido bajo el agua del mar, tragándola, sintiendo como abrasaba su garganta, como se ahogaba ya pesar de que no estaba en una zona donde cubriera demasiado, no podía hacer pie.

Debió haber quedado inconsciente unos instantes, porque de pronto, había arena bajo su espalda, el desconocido había logrado salvarle de verdad y le había dejado sano y salvo en la orilla.

A duras penas abrió los ojos. Estaba tan dolorido que lo único que quería era dormir. Sin embargo aquellas manos que le acariciaban el cabello y el rostro le daban ganas de ver quien le trataba así, quien se estaba preocupando tanto por él.

\- Vamos Seb, por favor. Abre los ojos.

Reconoció la voz de Chris, tan cerca de él, que Sebastian dedujo que su amante, el mismo hombre que tenía pánico al agua y a quien había salvado la vida de la misma forma unos días atrás; había arriesgado su propia vida y se había enfrentado a sus miedos para salvarle y protegerle.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, sabía que no podría mantenerse despierto por mucho tiempo, porque el dolor le estaba matando, pero tenía que intentarlo para ver a Chris, agradecerle lo que acababa de hacer y decirle que sentía que hubiera tenido que arriesgarse, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía agradecido y seguro junto a él.

Ahí estaba cuando pudo enfocar la mirada. Con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, como si se hubiera convertido en una segunda piel, el cabello pegado al rostro, los ojos brillantes clavados en él y la respiración entrecortada como si todavía estuviera cargando con él.

temblaba, Chris temblaba y podía entenderlo. Una persona que no sabía nadar, que había estado a punto de ahogarse dos días antes, había luchado contra su propio terror para salvarle. si solo temblaba, entonces era mucho má fuerte de lo que imaginaba él mismo.

\- Ya he llamado a una ambulancia. – Dijo el escritor mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla, más para calmarse él mismo que para asistir a Sebastian, que medio inconscienteno sentía apenas nada. – Ahora no te muevas es posible que el golpe con la tabla te haya hecho mucho daño. Creo que te ha golpeado el hombre y la cabeza y has tragado mucha agua así que...

\- ¿Tengo que llamarte Ariel a partir de ahora? – Logró decir Sebastian con voz ronca por toda el agua de mar que había tragado

\- Seb, no hables. Tienes que descansar.

\- Es como la Sirenita, cuando Ariel salva a Eric del naufragio. Tu eres mi Ariel, mi sirena... ¿o debería decir tritón?

Chris dijo algo más pero agotado y sin fuerzas, Sebastian cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la necesidad de descansar, mientras al fondo escuchaba ya la llegada de la ambulancia.

Escuchó el sonido de la ambulancia. Lo conocía bien, no era la primera vez que le llevaban al hospital. Reconoció también las voces de los dos paramédicos y si hubiese prestado un poco más de atención, habría comprendido perfectamente todo lo que decían sobre él. Si bien conocía más el vocabulario sobre intoxicaciones por diferentes tipos de sustancias, había pasado bastantes veces por la sala de urgencia de un hospital como para considerarse un experto.

Cuando volvió a despertar, ya no estaban en la playa y por el traqueteo de la camilla, supuso que estaban en la ambulancia de camino al hospital. Miró a su alrededor. El hombro le ardía como si estuviera en el infierno, pero no podía moverlo, alguien se lo había inmovilizado, el paramédicos supuso.

Quiso hablar con él, preguntarle por Chris, por si alguien le había dicho lo que había pasado o si lo habían dejado en la playa sin decirle más.

\- Ha despertado. – Reconoció la voz y respiró algo más tranquilo. Era Chris, estaba en la ambulancia con él. Intentó buscarle, mirar a su alrededor y mirarle, pedirle perdón si le había asustado. - ¿Puedo hablar con él?

\- Está bastante sedado, pero puede intentarlo.

Entonces lo vio, lo tuvo frente a él, le sonreía... ¿Cómo podía sonreír después de haber sido tan estúpido en la playa? Pero ahí estaba, observándole, con esa maldita sonrisa que casi le hacía sentirse más culpable que otra cosa por haberle asustado, por haberle obligado a meterse en el agua por él

Su mano sobre la frente, acariciándole la mejilla, le hizo sentir mejor.

\- ¿Podrías evitar darme otro susto así?

\- Lo siento.

Como le dolía la garganta. Era una sensación muy parecida a cuando le habían metido aquellos tubos para hacerle vomitar. Quería decir tantas cosas que en realidad no pudo decir nada y su cuerpo sedado y cansado tampoco se lo permitió.

Quiso permanecer despierto un poco más, decirle a Chris que no tardarían en aparecer los periodistas en cuanto se corriera la voz de lo ocurrido. No quería que se asustara o peor aún, que le odiara por no haberle contado la verdad sobre si mismo. Pero no pudo conseguirlo y cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, estaba en una cama de hospital, le habían inmovilizado todavía más el brazo, que ahora estaba pegado a su cuerpo y llevaba un collarín rodeando su cuello.

Chris no estaba en la habitación. Se encontraba completamente solo. Temió que los paparazzi ya hubieran aparecido y que Chris ya supiera todo sobre su pasado.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando la ambulancia llegó al hospital, Chris todavía sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, que le costaba respirar y las manos le temblaban con tanta fuerza que no era capaz ni de coger el móvil para avisar a Scarlet o Anthony de donde se encontraba y lo que había pasado. No los había visto en la playa cuando había pasado el accidente, tal vez estaban allí, tal vez lo habían visto todo, pero estaba demasiado preocupado y estreseado haciendo que Sebastian respirara, como para darse cuenta de ello.

Todavía no comprendía como había encontrado la fuerza para meterse en el agua, cuando tenía pánico, pavor, terror a lo que podía vivir en el mar, lo que podía querer comérselo o simplemente que por no haber aprendido nunca a nadar, pudiera perder pie y ahogarse. Pero al final había logrado sacar a Sebastian del mar, antes que verlo ahogarse.

Cómo todo el mundo, había oído las historias de madres levantando coches donde habían quedado atrapados sus hijos usando una fuerza sobrehumana que no sabían tener. Se imaginó que lo que había hecho había sido algo similar.

Apenas consiguió intercambiar dos palabras con Sebastian hasta que esté volvió a caer inconsciente, pero fueron suficiente para creerse que se iba a poner bien. Aún así, no se separó de su lado hasta que los médicos dijeron que lo llevaban al quirófano.

Desde entonces habían pasado casi dos horas y nadie le había dicho nada.

Aprovechó el rato para llamar a Anthony y Scarlet y de paso intentar no pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal. Anthony no tardó en decir que se ponía de camino, aunque no dijo que aparecería acompañado de su maldito nuevo ligue, como si fuera algo realmente serio. Scarlet por su parte, no contestó a ninguna de las tres llamadas.

En otras circunstancias, Chris se habría preocupado por su amiga, entre el embarazo, hablar con Mark, que algún periodista hubiera descubierto su embarazo... pero ahora no podía preocuparse por Sebastian y su amiga al mismo tiempo.

Antes de pasar las dos horas dando vueltas por la sala de espera, bebiendo dos cafés y una botella de agua, haciendo tres carreras al baño y cuando ya casi se había comido las diez uñas de los dedos, apareció un médico preguntando por los familiares de Sebastian.

Resultaba que no habían podido avisar a nadie, porque toda la familia del socorrista estaba en New York y además el propio Sebastian había dejado explicado la última vez que había pasado por un hospital a causa de un esguince, que no quería que nadie de su familia fuera informado en el caso de estar inconsciente y no podía tomar esa decisión. En definitiva, Chris se encontraba siendo la única persona en aquella ciudad esperando saber de Sebastian.

El médico, un hombre algo mayor que él, que debía rondar los cuarenta, aspecto bronceado y cabello castaño, que podría pasar por un surfero profesional, quería hacerle tantas preguntas, empezando por lo que había pasado antes del accidente, como se conocían, si Sebastian había estado nervioso, si creía que tenía algún tipo de pensamiento suicida, si se había dejado hundir en el agua... Había tantas posiblidades uqe Chris creyó que le daba un ataque imaginando que realmente lo hubiera hecho a posta.

No era posible, no después de la noche que habían pasado juntos, después de lo que se habían dicho, del sexo, de haber dormido abrazados. Sebastian no era el tipo que se rendía fácilmente, ahora lo sabía bien, empezaba conocerle.

Así que, después de decirle que no podía haber sido más que un terrible accidente, o tal vez el cansancio acumulado de los últimos días, simplemente dejó hablar al médico y que le dijera como estaba Sebastian. 

\- Me han dicho que usted ha sido enfermero. - Chris asintió, preguntándose como lo habían sabido. - Mientras caía con la anestesia nos ha contado muchas cosas de usted. - Chris carraspeó nervioso y desvió un momento la mirada. Tranquilo, solo eran cosas buenas. 

\- Doctor, por favor, digamos como está.

\- Lo cierto es que Sebastian ha tenido suerte de que fuera usted quien lo sacara del agua y le atendiera en un primer momento. 

Chris no quería adulaciones, ni unos médicos que le dije tan lo buen enfermero que había sido, antes de convertirse en escritor. Solo quería saber una cosa, necesitaba saberlo ya.

\- Como le decía, - Continuó diciendo el médico con una sonrisa comprensiva. - Sebastian ha tenido mucho suerte de que estuviera alguien como usted para atenderle. También ha hecho nuestro trabajo sencillo. - Chris mantuvo la mirada fija en el médico, esperando que terminara de hablar y le contara todo. - Le hemos colocado el hombro que la tabla de surf ha golpeado, en su sitio y lo hemos inmovilizado.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? - Le interrumpió Chris, aunque parecía que había terminado de hablar. - Lo siento, hablo mucho cuando estoy nervioso.

\- No se preocupe señor...

\- Llámeme Chris.

\- Perfecto, entonces yo soy Charlie. - Lo sonrisa del médico casi le hizo sentir mejor, lo suficiente para recordar que no estaba solo allí. Se volvió, Anthony acababa de llegar y ahora se encontraba a unos metros de él y ese otro tipo, Paul creía recordar que se llamaba, también. Asintió agradecido hacia ellos. - El brazo tardará tres semanas en recuperarse, ha sido una luxación bastante limpia, de haberlo tocado otra persona, seguramente habrían sido el doble. También le hemos tenido que poner un collarín. - Chris se estremeció a escuchar aquello. La palabra luxación, que conocía bien por su antiguo trabajo, ya le parecía lo bastante grave, como para imaginar porque debía llevar también un collarín. - Solo es por precaución. Lo hacemos en la mayoría de accidentes que ocurren en nuestras aguas. Las olas por aquí son muy traicioneras. Tan solo lo llevará un par de días, tres como mucho.

\- ¿Entonces, se pondrá bien?

\- Te aseguro que ha sido más el susto que otra cosa. Me dedico a poner huesos en su sitio todos los días y he visto cosas mucho peores. Lo de Sebastian ha sido realmente limpio y sencillo.

Chris asintió una vez más y logró mantenerse en silencio. Fue el propio médico el que le dijo que podría verle en cuanto saliera de recuperación. 

Se despidió del doctor, dándole una vez más las gracias y se quedó uno momento ahí quieto, en el pasillo, mirando la figura del médico mientras se marchaba. Estaba tan cansado pero hasta ese preciso momento no se había dado cuenta. Ahora sentía que las piernas le fallaban. 

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? - La mano de Anthony sobre su hombro le sobresaltó, dio un pequeño respingo y se volvió hacia su amigo.

\- Quiero estar aquí para cuando lo lleven a la habitación. 

\- Te avisarán cuando eso pase. Eres su familiar más cercano ahora mismo. Te lo dirán, tienen tu contacto. 

Luchó por no sonreír ante esa imagen, la idea de ser lo más parecido que Sebastian tenía a un familiar en todo el hospital en esos instantes tan difíciles, le hizo sentir especial, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera en otras circunstancias mejores.

\- La verdad es que ahora que lo dices me muero de hambre. 

\- En la cafetería de este hospital hacen una patatas fritas realmente buenas. - Casi se había olvidado que un completo desconocido, el nuevo problema de Anthony estaba también acompañándolo en ese momento. - No es la primera vez que espero en estos pasillos.

Había amargura y tristeza en sus palabras, aunque por los pocos detalles que les estaba dando, no quería decir mucho al respecto. Chris no preguntó, no quería importunarle y además, en ese momento no le importaba mucho.

\- Supongo que podríamos aprovechar para intentar dar con Scarlet. Antes le he llamado tres veces y todavía no me ha contestado. 

La cafetería estaba medio vacía a esas horas y la poca gente que había estaba desperdigadas por unas pocas mesas. Había tres enfermeros tomando refrescos, se les veía cansados. Al otro lado, junto a la puerta, había un médico escribiendo en su ordenador y en otras dos mesas había lo que Chris supuso que serían familiares o amigos de pacientes que como él, esperaban noticias. Reconoció su propio rostro en el de esa gente. 

Paul les dijo a él y a Anthony que se sentaran tranquilos, que el se encargaba de coger los cafés y algo de comer. Él invitaba a todo, a la comida también, estaba empeñado en que probaran las patatas fritas.

Nada más sentarse Chris enterró el rostro en las manos. Ahora que Anthony y él estaban solos unos minutos, podía dejar salir todo el miedo pasado.

\- Creí que le perdía, Tony. Ha sido horrible. 

\- Pero no ha pasado y además te has enfrentado a tu mayor miedo.

\- Supongo que me he dado cuenta que tenía un miedo mayor del que no sabía nada. 

Sonrió con tristeza y dejó salir una pequeña carcajada amarga.

\- Lo peor de todo es que ahora se que el agua no es mi mayor miedo. Si Sebastian hubiera muerto... ese es mi peor miedo ahora, Tony. No puede morir, algo dentro de mi dice que será mi culpa si muere y eso sí que no podría superarlo. 

Cogió el teléfono y marcó de nuevo el número de Scarlet. Una vez más estaba a punto de colgar, cuando su amiga respondió.

\- Por fin. Parece que todos estáis empeñados en que me de un infarto. ¿Dónde te habías metido esta vez?

\- Lo siento. Justo después de hablar contigo, Mark me llamó. Estaba preocupado por mi, como si supiera que me ocurría algo. De pronto dijo que venía, que cogía un vuelo y que venía.

\- ¿Mark está aquí?

\- He venido a buscarlo al aeropuerto. No se como se lo voy contar. Si ya era complicado decírselo por teléfono, sin mirarle a los ojos, no se como decirle que va a ser padre cundo lo tenga delante.

\- Encontrarás un modo, yo lo se. - Tanto Sebastian como Scarlet le tenían nervioso desde hacía horas. Por lo menos sabía que su amiga estaba bien. 

\- Perdona, siempre estoy contándote mis problemas seguro que me has llamado por algo importante. 

Chris dudó un momento, podía no decir nada, podía decirle a su amiga que todo estaba bien y contarle todo cuando Sebastian estuviera mejor o cuando ella estuviera más tranquila. Pero desgraciadamente Scarlet le conocía demasiado bien, desde que eran críos y esconderle algo no tenía mucho sentido. 

\- Sebastian ha tenido un accidente en la playa.

Intentó contarle lo ocurrido sin incluir demasiados detalles. Pero ella se asustó, no tanto como él, por supuesto, pero se ofreció a ir al hospital, a estar con él si le necesitaba. 

\- Anthony y su nuevo amigo están aquí, tranquila que no me van a dejar sola. Además, este tal Paul parece un buen tipo. Estaré bien y te iré contando.

\- Si, yo también. 

En cuanto terminó la llamada, apareció un enfermero en la cafetería que se acercó a su mesa.

\- El doctor dice que subirán al señor Stan a la habitación en unos minutos y entonces podrán visitarle. 

\- Gracias. - Contestó Chris mientras terminaba el café que tenía delante de un solo tragó y se puso en pie.

No se preocupó de si Anthony y Paul le seguían, aunque escuchó sus pasos tras él. Necesitaba ver al socorrista, verlo con sus propios ojos, comprobar que efectivamente se iba a poner bien y que su miedo podía desaparecer por fin. 

Entró solo en la habitación, le habían dado una estancia para él solo en cuarta planta, normalmente reservada a pacientes más selectos. Se veía en los pasillos, en los muebles, incluso en el tamaño de las habitaciones, eso se notaba, pero lo cierto era que Chris eso le daba igual.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que Sebastian dormía, todavía no se había despertado de la anestesia. Parecía tranquilo aunque al ver su estado, Chris tan solo pudo preguntarse si era su culpa, si Sebastian se había sentido mal por algo que había hecho o dicho él. Si por prestarle atención no había visto venir la tabla, si estaba cansado por haber dormido poco. 

Se sentó junto a la cama y cogió la mano del otro hombre. No iba a moverse de allí hasta que despertara y fuera el propio Sebastian el que le hiciera sentir mejor diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Por mi egoísta que eso sonara ahora. 

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más antes de que Sebastian se removiera en la cama o por lo menos lo intentó, pero el dolor en el brazo y el no poder mover el cuello le hicieron detenerse y abrir los ojos. 

No era la primera vez que despertaba en una habitación como aquella, pero si la primera que no estaba solo o con sus padres. 

\- Chris... Lo... Lo siento. - Sebastian probó a hablar, pero la garganta le ardía demasiado, dolía como no había sentido dolor en su vida. - Yo...

\- No lo intentes, el médico dice que has tragado mucha agua y eso te ha irritado la garganta. Podrás hablar bien en un par de días. 

Sebastian se llevó la mano al collarín. 

\- Eso solo es precaución. Cuando estabas bajo el agua podrías haberte hecho daño en el cuello. Quieren prevenirlo.

Sebastian asintió en silencio. Cerró los ojos un momento para descansar y pareció quedarse dormido de nuevo. También le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba un momento para recordar exactamente lo que había ocurrido. 

Recordaba la noche anterior, el mejor sexo, estar seguro de que podía enamorarse de Chris y que el escritor podía cambiar su vida para siempre. 

También había sido el peor despertar en mucho tiempo. Maldito Chris Pratt, casi cuando había conseguido olvidarlo, cuando todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa se había quedado en el pasado, en sus recuerdos... Robert llegaba para arruinar lo más bonito que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Por eso y con un terrible esfuerzo, logró volver la mirada a la ventana para no mirar a Chris y que no se diera cuenta lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Algo le decía que el escritor tenía cierto poder especial para hacerle olvidar cualquier enfado. 

\- Se que no puedes hablar, pero necesito saber que ha pasado ahí fuera. - Chris puso su mano sobre el dorso de la suya. No pudo evitar estremecerse, porque el contacto con la piel de Chris era electrizante, inolvidable. - Te he visto trabajando estos días atrás. Se que no pierdes la concentración tan fácilmente. Y por lo que he visto, lo que sea que te ha pasado por la cabeza ha aparecido justo cuando me has visto. 

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Chris. Se mordió el labio al verle, esos enormes ojos azules, esa sonrisa cariñosa, tan bonita, pero que ahora no ocultaba su preocupación por él. Maldita sea, con una mirada así y unos labios que Sebastian se moría por besar no estaba seguro de poder mantenerse firme, serio, inmune a sus encantos por mucho tiempo.

Con la mano libre, hizo el gesto de un teléfono.

\- ¿Oíste la llamada?

Asintió una vez más. 

Para su sorpresa, Chris sonrió. Sebastian frunció el ceño y espero que explicará ese gesto que no comprendía. 

\- Si lo oíste... ya está, se terminó con mi ex para siempre. 

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

\- Dijiste que nunca podrás olvidarlo. - Se forzó a decir aún a sabiendas del dolor que iba a suponer en su garganta herida. - Chris siempre será...

Se vio obligado a dejar de hablar. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, deseó volver a quedarse dormido, como la noche anterior y no tener que enfrentarse a Chris y a esa conversación. Pero no fue así, ahora su cerebro efervescía con las palabras que le había escuchado decir al neoyorquino la noche anterior. 

\- ¿Eso es lo último que escuchaste?

Todavía tardó unos instantes en responder, en seguir adelante con un tema que le hacía más daño que el brazo, la cabeza y la garganta juntos. Finalmente asintió, claro que había sido lo último que había oído, ¿para que escuchar nada más? ¿Para qué seguir enfrentándose a un enemigo al que no había vencido en el pasado, al que no podría vencer ahora?

\- Me dormí. 

\- Claro que nunca podré olvidarme de él. Con todo el daño que me ha causado, con lo que duele salir del agujero en el que él me metió. - Chris sonrió y acarició su mejilla pero Sebastian se apartó, o por lo menos lo intentó. Pero no podía ir a ninguna parte. - Entonces no escuchaste cuando le dije que no quería volver a saber de él y que tal vez volvería contigo a la ciudad. - Sebastian le miró en completo silencio, sin inmutarse en un primer momento. - Se ha terminado con ese millonario, Seb. Chris Pratt es mi pasado, uno que no olvidaré, que no quiero olvidar tampoco. Pero tu eres mi presente y algo me dice que puedes ser mi futuro.. si tu quieres claro y si logras que no te mate el mar.

Cuando escuchó eso, Sebastian no fue capaz de mantener la misma tranquilidad, esa seriedad, como si verdaderamente Chris no le importara ya, como si su enfado fuera superior a lo que ya sentía por él.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, tragó saliva, tenía la garganta seca y abrió la boca, pero el dedo de Chris sobre sus labios le impidió decir nada.

\- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de todo lo que quieras cuando te encuentres bien. Ahora descansa. - Sebastian sonrió débilmente. - ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

\- Asustado. Pratt me da miedo. 

\- A mi también. Pero estoy aquí, contigo. Ese hombre es parte ya de nuestros pasados.

\- Pasado.

\- Exacto. Dejemos a Chris atrás. ¿Dejarás que cuide de ti? Si no como... Soy enfermero, sabré como hacerlo. 

Como odiaba que Chris fuera tan encantador, tan dulce, tan fácil quererle y tan fácil de hacerle daño. No podía lastimarle y tampoco podía permitirse que nadie le hiciera daño. Deseaba amarle, quererle, abrazarle cuando pudiese moverse y lo que más quería, que fuera Chris quien le abrazara a él. 

\- Apenas me conoces. ¿Por qué cuidarme? ¿Por qué luchar contra él?

Chris se inclinó sobre la cama y acarició su mejilla, sonrió, sus ojos brillaron y le hicieron sonreír a él. Le besó, Sebastian cerró los ojos y dejó que Chris se abriera paso en su boca, dejó que borrará los malos recuerdos de la noche anterior, la imagen del millonario, lo que seguramente le había dicho a Chris, su poder sobre ambos.

Suspiró con fuerza y de haber podido, se habría echado a reír. Tal vez había merecido la pena estar punto de ahogarse si con eso se arreglaban las cosas entre ellos. Había tenido miedo, había creído, mientras el agua lo zarandeaba y le daba vueltas entre las olas, que no lograría salir de allí. 

Ahora, mientras Chris le besaba, Sebastian recordó la imagen del escritor apareciendo en el agua, tirando de él para sacarlo a la superficie. Casi lo recordaba ahora como un ser mitológico, una sirena... un tritón de las leyendas antiguas que salvaba al marinero caído al mar.

\- Ariel...

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? - Dijo Chris entre risas. - Te debe estar subiendo la fiebre.

\- Pero es verdad, eres mi Ariel. 

\- No soy pelirrojo.

\- Podrías teñirse. 

Chris se echó a reír con ganas. Hacia demasiadas horas que no sabía lo que era sentirse tranquilo, sentirse seguro de que las cosas iban a salir bien. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a Sebastian. Se había despistado por su culpa, había perdido la concentración en el agua al verle por haberle escuchado hablar con su ex, ahora lo sabía...

Agitó sus propios pensamientos. No, no era culpa suya. Se había enfrentado al millonario y como siempre alguien había salido herido.

Un enfermero entró en la habitación en ese momento. Sebastian y Chris se miraron. Ambos deseaban tener más tiempo para ellos dos solos, pero en un hospital eso no parecía muy posible. 

\- La hora de visita termina en veinte minutos. - Dijo el muchacho que parecía recién salido de la escuela de enfermería. A Chris le recordaba a si mismo cuando había comenzado sus estudios, cuando se había ido de casa, cuando su vida había comenzado de verdad. - El médico pasará a verle en un rato y luego le traerán la cena.

Sebastian asintió sin haber soltado todavía la mano de Chris y se volvió hacía él esperando que lo mirara también. 

\- Volveré mañana a primera hora no te preocupes, no me iré muy lejos. - Dijo Chris con su mejor sonrisa dibujada en lo labios. - Tranquilo no voy a desaparecer. 

Sebastian tiró de él, apenas le quedaba voz y fuerzas ya para hablar, así que se limitó a susurrarle al oído.

\- Si te encuentras con alguien de la prensa, ten cuidado, y no les digas nada.

Chris se echó a reír. 

\- ¿La prensa? ¿Quién está en este hospital, George Clooney?

Sebastian dejo salir una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa. Sabía que la prensa no tardaría en aparecer, no tardarían en enterarse de su accidente y que estaba ingresado. La bola de nieve pronto se haría tan grande que sería completamente imparable.

Entonced su familia cogería el primer avión y probablemente, incluso Pratt se enteraría de todo y se lo pasaría bien. 

Debía ser sincero y contarle la verdad a Chris antes de que se enterara de todo por si mismo.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo. - Le dijo a Chris antes de soltarle la mano. - Es importante. 

\- Todo puede esperar ahora. 

\- Esto no. Debes saber...

\- Lo único que necesito saber ahora mismo es que descansas lo que queda de día y duermes tranquilo esta noche. 

Chris se despidió con un beso y la promesa de regresar al día siguiente para pasar toda la jornada con él. Con un poco de suerte, volvería antes de que el primer periodista se presentara en el hospital.

Anthony y Paul esperaron todo el tiempo al otro lado de la puerta, sentados en las incómodas y ruidosas sillas del pasillo.

Cuando Chris entró en la habitación se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Anthony se volvió hacia Paul.

\- Espero que no pienses que soy un entrometido, pero me ha chocado lo que has dicho antes. Eso de que conoces bien las patatas fritas de este hospital. No me has dicho que te haya pasado nada.

\- Porque no me ha pasado nada. - Paul de recostó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos delante del pecho. - Nos conocemos desde hace poco.

\- Así que ahora es cuando me dices que estás casado y que aquí nació el primero de tus cinco hijos.

Anthony intentó sonar tranquilo, como si no le preocupara lo que podía decirle Paul. Pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo. 

No podía decir nada sobre ocultar algo, sobre no ser sincero con el otro cuando él era el primero que tenía sus secretos, pero de alguna manera se había imaginado que Paul había sido completamente abierto y sincero con él.

\- Estoy soltero, nunca me he casado. No tengo cinco hijos. - Paul respiró prontamente y se apretó las manos con fuerza. - ¿Te gustan los niños?

\- Tengo dos sobrinas, las veo a menudo así que imagino que si. 

\- ¿Y si yo te dijera que tengo un hijo? ¿Y si te dijera que soy padre soltero de un niño de siete años que ha pasado buena parte de su infancia entrando y saliendo de este mismo hospital porque tiene diabetes?

Anthony guardó silencio, no supo por cuanto tiempo. Y él que pensaba que su secreto era importante. Pero eso no se lo había esperado.

\- Tienes un hijo.

\- Jamie.

\- ¿Y no estaba en casa esta otra noche?

\- No. - Paul se echó a reír. - Estaba con mis padres. Algunos fines de semana se lo llevan. Este les tocaba.

\- Ah.

\- Entiendo que...

\- ¿Y su madre? ¿Os habéis divorciado? Imagino que será porque tu...

\- Nunca estuvimos casados. Yo quería ser padre, pero no quería estar con una mujer. Nunca me han interesado las mujeres. Entonces tenía un buen trabajo en la bolsa, ganaba lo bastante para tener una madre de alquiler. 

\- Así que sois Jamie y tu solos. 

\- Si, bueno y mis padres. Si no fuera por ellos... yo quería ser padre pero no imaginaba lo duro que sería hacerlo. Además luego llegó la diabetes y lo cambió todo, dejé el trabajo, la gran ciudad y me mude aquí con Jamie. Su médico me dijo que un ambiente tranquilo y el mar le sentarían bien. Mis padres se mudaron aquí el primer año, luego volvieron a New York y ahora algunos fines de semana se llevan a Jamie allí. 

Lo dijo todo del tirón, por miedo a que Anthony se levantara y se fuera antes de poder contarle como era su situación. 

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo mientras hablaba y se quedó así un momento, para darle tiempo a Anthony para reaccionar.

Cuando pasaron los primeros instantes y no había pronunciado palabra, Paul levantó la vista. 

\- Se que no es lo que esperabas de un ligue de verano. Imagino que no es lo que quieres para un par de semanas libres. Siento no haberte lo dicho antes.

Chris salió de la habitación antes de que Anthony contestara. Se alegró, en ese momento no sabía que decir exactamente. Estaba sorprendido, eso era cierto. Las veces que había tenido algún escarceo con otro hombre, las cosas habían sido simples, unos cuantos polvos, los dos se lo pasaban bien y no volvían a verse.

Ninguno le había gustado tanto como Paul, ninguno le había hecho plantearse contarle la verdad sobre su situación hasta que lo había conocido a él. 

Sin embargo ahora resultaba que también Paul tenía una situación complicada. Tenía un hijo cuando Anthony no había pensado jamás en niños, un niño con problemas de salud, cuando no era capaz ni de cuidar de si mismo. Y encima, si le contaba la verdad, Paul tenía que aceptar que Anthony estuviera prometido con una mujer porque no se atrevía a ser sincero con su propio padre, a los treinta y tres años sobre su sexualidad. ¿Cómo alguien como Paul, con las duras decisiones que había tomado aceptaría sus explicaciones?

Aprovechó la llegada de Chris para evitar contestar y aplazar el resto de la conversación para cuando supiera que hacer o decir. Sabía también que eso haría sentir mal a Paul, que esperaba una reacción a todo lo que le había dicho. Pero prefería hacerlo en otro momento. 

\- Eh, ¿Cómo está Sebastian?

Se levantó, notó la mirada de Paul clavada en su espalda un momento, esperando una respuesta, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta por miedo a ver la decepción en sus ojos.

\- Está agotado, pero supongo que se pondrá bien.

\- ¿Cómo que lo supones? - Anthony dio una palmada en el hombro de Chris. 

\- Tengo miedo. Esto ha pasado por mi culpa, porque me escuchó hablar anoche con Chris.

\- ¿Ese malnacido ha vuelto a llamarte? 

Chris asintió. 

\- Sebastian me dijo que lo conocía, que también había tenido problemas con él. Anoche se asustó, creyó que volvería con él y eso ha tenido su cabeza en otro sitio todo el día de hoy. No vio venir la tabla. - Chris se cruzó de brazos y se estremeció. - Podría haber muerto en el mar y habría sido por mi culpa.

Anthony lo abrazó. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería hacerle sentir bien, hacerle olvidar todo el miedo y demostrarle de una vez que su ex formaba parte del pasado, aunque si Robert no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. 

\- Chicos, yo me voy. - La voz de Paul le cogió por sorpresa. Se volvió y justo cuando tenía que decir algo para evitar que se marchara, se quedó mudo. - Chris, soy un intruso aquí, un desconocido para ti y bueno casi también para ti, Tony. Si quieres, me llamas estos días y hablamos. 

Anthony sabía perfectamente lo que significaban esas palabras, pero no dijo nada de nuevo. Asintió y observó a Paul marcharse pasillo adelante. 

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - Preguntó Chris desconcertado por la situación.

\- Es complicado.

\- Ya, parece que últimamente todo es complicado. 

*

Scarlet estaba de los nervios, a cada momento que pasaba tenía más ganas de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí. 

Miró la pantalla, el avión de Mark ya había aterrizado pero su novio todavía no le había dicho nada. No estaba preocupada ello. Le había dicho que estaba en el avión, no tardaría en aparecer.

Se preguntó cuando sería el mejor momento para darle la noticia. Podía hacerlo en cuanto lo tuviera delante y se quitaría el problema de encima, podía esperar hasta llegar al apartamento, preparar una cena intima y entonces decirlo y podía también no decirlo en absoluto y mandar pequeños mensajes para que fuera el propio Mark el que averiguara.

Las puertas se abrieron y los pasajeros empezaron a salir. Algunos saludaban a sus seres queridos, otros sin embargo pasaban de largo con sus maletas. Después de una veintena de personas apareció por fin Mark. Estaba despeinado y parecía medio dormido. No se trataba de un viaje largo pero Mark no llevaba nada bien los viajes en avión. Las pastillas eran su gran aliado para dormir y no enterarse del viaje.

Scarlet levantó las dos manos para llamar su atención y corrió hasta el final de la barandilla. Lo abrazó con fuerza hasta casi dejarlo sin aire y le besó. La gente a su alrededor los miró, a esas alturas Mark estaba acostumbrado a la sorpresa que suponía que alguien como Scarlet estuviera con alguien como él.

Al principio le hacía sentir incómodo, ahora más bien disfrutaba generando envidias a su alrededor.

\- Estas temblando. - Le dijo a Scarlet al notar su cuerpo estremecerse contra el suyo. - ¿Va todo bien? Sonaba a rara por teléfono 

\- Han pasado cosas.

\- ¿Tengo que asustarme? 

La separó un momento para poder mirarla a la cara y sostuvo su barbilla con una mano 

\- Tengo que contarte algo, pero no se cuando será un buen momento, la verdad. 

\- ¿Qué tal ahora mismo?

Mark dejó caer la bolsa con sus cosas al suelo y cogió a Scarlet de la cintura con ambas manos.

\- Acabas de llegar. ¿No prefieres ir al apartamento, darte una ducha?

\- Vamos, dime de lo que se trata. Te mueres por contármelo y no vas a poder esperar hasta casa.

Scarlet odiaba a veces lo bien que la conocía ese hombre. La prensa la veía de una manera, su sus fans de otra, su familia de otra. Pero al final el único que la conocía tal y como era, era Mark.

\- Te aseguro que no es algo que haya planeado y te prometo que no ha sido idea de mi agente. 

\- ¿Me vas a dejar por la publicidad para luego volver juntos?

\- ¿Qué? No.

\- Uff, menos mal. ¿Entonces?

Scarlet se tomó un momento en silencio para mirarle. Aquella podía ser la última ocasión en la que estaban bien juntos. Si Mark se tomaba mal la noticia, si pensaba que lo estaba haciendo a posta o cualquier otra cosa, seguramente lo perdería para siempre. 

\- Estoy embarazada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que estoy embarazada.

El aeropuerto pareció quedarse en silencio durante unos segundos. Scarlet intentó interpretar lo que significaba el gesto que se había quedado grabado en el rostro de su novio pero no pudo saberlo si era algo bueno o malo.

Acaricia su mejilla y de pronto, Mark le agarró de la cintura y la levantó por los aires, se echó a reír y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

\- Amor mío. ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Estás embarazada?

\- Si, casi dos meses.

\- Pero eso es maravilloso. 

De todas las reacciones posibles que había imaginado Scarlet, la que tenía ahora delante no era una de ellas.

Mark se dio cuenta. La dejó de nuevo en el suelo y la miró a los ojos, confundido.

\- ¿Por qué parece que me haga más ilusión a mi que si tienes la idea del bebé? Oh, claro, estas pensando en tu trabajo. Scarlet, cariño, no seré yo el que te diga lo que tienes que hacer.

\- ¿Qué? No estoy pensando en abortar. - Sonrió, todavía temía que la reacción de Mark cambiara, que en realidad solo fuera una pose para ni hacerle sentir mal a ella. - Es solo... ¿Estás seguro que te gusta la idea?

\- ¡Me vuelve loco! Vamos a tener un bebé. - Entonces Mark se dio cuenta donde estaba el problema para Scarlet. - Pensabas que no quería saber nada de niños ¿Verdad?

\- Lo hablamos. Dijiste que eras feliz con tus hijos. Dijiste que eras mayor para tener más hijos.

\- Es cierto lo dije. - Mark cogió la mano de Scarlet y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia el aparcamiento. - Pero no lo dije por mi. No quería que te sintieras obligada a elegir entre nosotros y un familia y tu carrera. 

De pronto Scarlet se sentía tan egoísta. Durante años había visto su vida desde el punto de vista del trabajo, sus necesidades como modelo, lo que podía o no podía hacer para mantener su carrera unos cuantos años más. 

Mark sin embargo había decidido sacrificar sus propios sueños de ser padre junto a ella, de crear una familia a su lado con tal de permitirle hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Tenía tanto miedo de perderla que podía abandonar cualquier cosa.

Tampoco era de extrañar. Scarlet ocupaba su relación des de él inicio. Estaba segura que no iría bien para su carrera ser vista con un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad en las fiestas y las presentaciones. No quería habladurías, no quería fotos comprometidas, no quera arriesgar los pocos años de carrera que le quedaban por delante, por el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

Sin decir nada se acercó a Mark y le dio un intenso en los labios. 

Allí, en medio del aeropuerto, frente a las miradas de los curiosos que comenzaban a reconocer, se la quedaba mirando y los que sacaban sus móviles para hacerse una foto con ella, Scarlet decidió decirle al mundo que estaba enamorada.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris regreso al hospital a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente. No quería pasar ni un minuto más de la cuenta lejos de Sebastian. Tenía la extraña sensación de que en el momento en que lo dejara solo, podía ocurrirle algo malo.

Las enfermeras de la planta le saludaron, aunque tan sólo había pasado un día allí, ya conocían perfectamente al encantador acompañante del paciente de la 1718, aunque Chris no se había dado ni cuenta de haber llamado la atención de nadie.

Al llegar a la habitación, la puerta de la habitación de Sebastian estaba entreabierta y escuchó pasos en su interior. Supuso que se trataba de un médico haciendo su ronda o a lo mejor algún compañero socorrista.

Para no molestar, se acercó sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta lentamente y observó.

No se trataba de un médico, al menos un médico no iría así vestido ni llevaría una cámara de fotos al cuello. Tampoco se imaginaba a un socorrista que trabajaba en las playas de Miami con una boina de medio lado en la cabeza.

La sola idea de que fuera un Enviado de su ex porque Chris quisiera vengarse de Sebastian al enterarse que estaban juntos le hizo entrar sin llamar.

\- Eh, ¿Tu quien eres?

El extraño se sobresalto, probablemente no esperaba que apareciera nadie. Se volvió hacia Chris y disparó varias fotos que con el flash lo dejaron cegado.

Chris protestó y se pasó una mano por los ojos cerrados para intentar dejar de ver las pequeñas luces blancas delante de él.

\- Si no me dices ya quien eres, voy a llamar a la enfermera para que te eche de aquí.

\- Dom, de verdad ¿Qué haces aquí tan lejos de casa?

Chris se giró hacia la cama, estaba tan concentrado en ese extraño y en sí tenía que echarlo de la habitación por la fuerza que no se había dado cuenta que Sebastian estaba realmente hablando con él y eso significaba que lo conocía.

\- ¿Le conoces? ¿Por qué te estaba haciendo fotos y por qué me ha hecho una foto a mi?

\- Dominic es periodista, fotógrafo.

Chris se echó a reír y al ver que Sebastian estaba tranquilo con la presencia de aquel desconocido se sentó en el mismo sillón del día anterior, aparentemente las sorpresas alrededor del socorrista no habían hecho más que comenzar.

\- ¿Y qué hace aquí un fotógrafo? ¿Es un regalo del hospital para sus pacientes? Creía que esas cosas sólo se hacían con los recién nacidos.

\- Sin insultar. Soy freelance y vendo mis fotos a los periódicos y las revistas. Además mis artículos son bastante codiciados en la prensa online.

\- Chris... - Empezó a decir Sebastian pero el enfermero convertido en escritor estaba comenzando a atar cabos y no le gustaba lo que le venía en mente.

\- ¿Eres fotógrafo de los famosos y trabajas en la prensa sobre celebridades?

\- Eso ya está mucho mejor, colega. Aunque mi foto mejor pagada fue una de Al Gore tirando plástico en el contenedor del papel.

Dominic fue el único que río su propia broma.

\- Dom, por favor. – intentó de nuevo decir Sebastian, pero de nuevo Chris no se lo permitió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? Ni que Sebastian fuera alguien famoso para que vinierais los periodistas detrás de él.

\- Soy bueno con las primicias, se que soy el primero y se que los demás tardarán al menos un día en llegar.

El fotógrafo miró a Sebastian, cuya expresión había cambiado radicalmente. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, sus caminos se habían cruzado muchas veces por cuestiones profesionales de Dominic que en realidad resultaban ser la vida privada de Sebastian.

Eso había hecho que los dos obtuvieran un beneficio propio, Dominic tenía sus exclusivas y Sebastian tenía alguien que le protegía cuando estaban a punto de salir algunas fotos comprometidas o noticias relacionadas con sus actividades menos bonitas.

El problema para Sebastian y de lo que Dominic acababa de darse cuenta ahora, era que ese tal Chris no sabía quien era Sebastián ahora, quien había sido no hacía mucho tiempo y por lo tanto no conocía su pasado, ni porque era noticia.

\- Chris, deja que te explique. Quería contártelo ayer en realidad pero estaba demasiado cansado y no tuve las fuerzas.

\- ¿Eres alguien famoso?

La pregunta cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre Sebastian. Su respuesta parecía sencilla, un si o un no. Decir un si y estaría siendo sincero con Chris, pero también significaba contarle todo sobre él. Decir no era una mentira, que sin embargo no duraría demasiado antes de ser descubierto.

\- Si. Supongo que no lees muchas publicaciones de cotilleos. – Aturdido por lo que estaba escuchando, Chris se mantuvo por fin en silencio y con la mirada fija en Sebastian. – No se, imaginé que mi apellido, Stan te diría algo y que cuando te regale las entradas para el Madison lo sabrías ya.

\- ¿Le has regalado pases para el Madison? ¿Quién es este tío para merecerse algo así?- Preguntó Dominic simulando estar molesto. – Un momento, estas saliendo con él. Este tío...

\- Soy Chris.

\- Chris, perfecto, tomo nota para cuando escriba de ti. Debes estar colado por él, Seb, para regalarle entradas de tu padre para el Madison.

\- ¿Quién es tu padre? - Preguntó Chris con voz temblorosa por no saber qué esperarse.

Nada más hacer esa pregunta, Chris sintió que se mareaba y le entraban náuseas al darse cuenta quien tenía delante o mejor dicho al hijo de quien.

\- Tu padre es Roger Stan el nuevo dueño del Madison y de los... Joder, tu familia está forrada. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Un momento, ¿Te avergüenzas de mi o pensabas que iba a por tu fortuna?

\- Chris, no, ninguna de las dos cosas.

\- ¿Entonces?

Era mucho peor de lo que Sebastian pensaba. Ahora Chris sabía quien era y ya lo miraba de forma diferentes, ya se estaba creando unas historias que no eran correctas.

Pero lo que no sabía, porque no le interesaban ese tipo de historias, era su pasado, el motivo por el que el hijo del gran millonario había sido noticias.

\- No sabes quien soy, ni quien era antes.

\- Eso por descontado. – Chris tuvo que respirar profundamente al escuchar que subía su propio tono de voz. – Yo pensaba que eras alguien normal como yo, con un trabajo normal como yo y que casualmente había tenido la mala suerte de cruzar su vida con la de Chris Pratt. Pero resulta que eres un niño pijo pasando unos días entre los simples mortales.

El nombre de Pratt llamó la atención de Dominic. Hacia mucho que el millonario no formaba parte de la vida de Sebastian, por fortuna, pero todavía le hacía cambiar de expresión y sentir miedo. Aunque al fotógrafo no le quedó del todo claro que le afectaba más, el nombre de su ex o las palabras tan duras de Chris.

\- Debería haberlo sabido. Es cosa de Chris ¿verdad? Te ha pagado para liarte conmigo y de alguna retorcida forma conseguir que vuelva con él. No me lo puedo creer y yo que pensaba que me gustabas bastante, de verdad

Decepcionado, con el corazón hecho trizas y sintiéndose traicionado, Chris salió de la habitación hecho una furia.

Tan solo un segundo después de poner un pie en el pasillo se dio cuenta que, a lo mejor, había sido un poco duro con Sebastian, que a lo mejor todo tenía explicación y que si le permitía hablar le haría entender.

Dos celadores se lo quedaron mirando, había levantado tanto la voz que le habían escuchado desde fuera. Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos durante un segundo. Respiró profundamente e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos antes de averiguar que hacer y sobretodo para evitar un ataque de ansiedad.

Vale, sí, se había pasado. Después de lo que habían hablado en el apartamento de Sebastian, decir que tenía un buena relación con Chris, no había sido lo mejor que podía decir. Sin duda los dos habían sufrido por culpa de ese hombre.

Decidió que más valía entrar cuanto antes de nuevo en la habitación y disculparse, con un poco de suerte, Sebastian no lo odiaría eternamente y lograría que le perdonara por lo dicho. Con un poco de suerte Pratt no destruiría su nueva relación.

Dio un paso de vuelta, pero al escuchar las voces de Sebastian y Dominic, se detuvo. No quería parecer un acosador, ni un cotilla, pero la voz de Sebastian era como el sonido de la flauta de un encantador de serpientes.

\- Le entiendo.

\- ¿Cómo que le entender? Joder Seb, ese tío es un gilipollas. Te ha tratado como tu maldito ex en los primeros tiempos y mira como terminó

\- No los compares, te aseguro que Chris no tiene nada de Pratt. Al contrario. Chris cayó en la Red de ese desgraciado y apenas pudo salir.

\- Si no hubieras estado aquí, le habría partido la cara.

\- No sabe nada.

\- Pues deberías habérselo dicho ya. Es parte de tu vida, es lo que te ha traído aquí, lo que te ha convertido en quien eres ahora.

\- Lo conozco desde hace unos días, si le cuento mi historia, habría salido corriendo. Mira como se ha puesto ahora, sólo por saber que vengo de la familia que vengo. No puedo contarle el resto. O le asustaría o me miraría mal.

\- Seb.

\- Creo que me he enamorado de él. No puedo perderlo.

\- Ten cuidado esta vez Seb. No quiero que acabe como con Pratt.

\- Te aseguro que no tiene nada ver. Además Pratt es... Chris nunca podría ser así. Ya sabes de lo que era capaz Pratt cuando tenía el control.

Las últimas palabras de Sebastian hicieron estremecer a Chris. En lo que a él respectaba, sabía muy bien a que extremos podía llegar ese hombre pese a su juventud, pero había un temor todavía mayor en las palabras de Sebastian.

Decidió dejar de ser un cotilla y entrar de nuevo en la habitación, simular que no había escuchado nada y empezar por disculparse.

Sin embargo antes de hacerlo, escuchó el ascensor abrirse, se volvió y observó a dos hombres y una mujer que caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a él. Un segundo más tarde vio que dos de ellos sacaban pequeñas y casi invisibles cámaras de fotos de los bolsillos de sus chaquetas y uno de los hombres un objeto negro, rectangular, que Chris supuso sería una grabadora.

Los medios no habían tardado en enterarse de lo ocurrido a Sebastian y probablemente ya sería rumor en internet.

Nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar, no sabía como debía reaccionar, si debía intentar despistar a esa gente para que no llegaran a Sebastian o si era mejor avisarle a él. Probablemente, teniendo como amigo a un fotógrafo del gremio no era la primera vez que se topaba con la prensa social.

Aunque tenía que disculparse, decidió que ya habría tiempo cuando estuvieran más tranquilos y que Sebastian sabría que hacer mucho mejor que él.

Volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación, lo cual dio por terminada la conversación de Sebastian y Dominic.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has olvidado de decirle algo? - Le espetó el fotógrafo.

\- Vengo a disculparme por mi comportamiento, a arrastrarme si es necesario pero antes de eso, debéis saber que hay periodistas viniendo hacia aquí por el pasillo.

Cuando Chris vio que la expresión de Sebastian cambiaba en cuestión de segundos y pasaba del enojo al miedo, se dio cuenta que aquello era serio. Necesitaba que Sebastian le explicara muchas cosas, pero ahora mismo era mucho más importante protegerle de aquello que tanto miedo le daba.

\- Se que hemos empezado con mal pie. – Le dijo a Dominic. – Pero veo que Sebastian se fía de ti. ¿Crees que podría deshacerte de esos periodistas?

\- ¿Por quien me tomas? No me estás pagando por ser guardaespaldas. – Tras un segundo de silencio para dar intriga al momento, Dominic sonrió. – Pero no eres tu quien me preocupa ahora mismo, así que usaré la carta mágica de todo periodista del corazón que se precie. La Exclusiva.

Salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras él. Los dejó solos en la habitación, en silencio, mirándose. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o decir. Parecía más bien que ambos intentaban saber lo que ocurría fuera de la habitación.

Dominic sabía que hacer, se trataba de un código que todo paparazzi debía respetar cuando se trataba de un compañero de profesión. Dominic había llegado primero al hospital, la historia, la noticia que estuviera ocurriendo allí, le pertenecía y los demás no podían decir nada.

Los vio llegar, cargados con sus cámaras al hombro, los bolsos con los ordenadores y los móviles en la mano por ds llegaba el caso de tener que hacer una foto a escondidas o en el último momento.

Eran tres tal y como había imaginado y cmo había dicho Chris, aunque llagaban antes de lo que esperaba. Siempre eran los mismos, trabajando juntos como si de una manada de animales carroñeros se tratara. Muchos podía decir que él no era mejor que esas tres hienas, pero Dominic conocía perfectamente la diferencia y cuando se trataba de un amigo, como Sebastian, no había noticia bastante grande o buena para no protegerle.

\- Buenos días chicos. – Dijo con un toque de acidez en la voz que les hizo poner una mueca de asco a los tres. – Muy bien, habéis acertado, llegáis tarde.

\- ¿Quién está ahí dentro? – Preguntó uno de ellos, el más maduro, que ya pintaba canas bajo el cabello negro despeinado. – Es el hijo de Stan, ¿verdad?

\- Si te lo dijera perdería la exclusiva.

El hombre se colocó bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y se ajustó la bolsa de la cámara sobre el hombro.

\- Vamos Dominic. ¿Ni siquiera me lo vas a decir a mi?

La chica seguía siendo joven, seguía siendo guapa. Llevaba la melena rubia recogida en una coleta que dejaba escapar algunos mechones. Su sonrisa era pequeña, coqueta, preciosa, como la recordaba Dominic.

Pero también recordaba otras cosas de ella que no la hacían tan bonita. Se había aprovechado de él tantas veces, para adelantarse en la noticia, para cobrar más dinero o simplemente para tener la oportunidad de acostarse con alguien de mucho más éxito que él.

\- Amanda. – Dominic saludó a la chica con un gesto de cabeza. – No, tampoco te lo voy a decir a ti, porque el dinero de esta noticia me vendrá muy bien para la moto que tengo en mente comprarme.

Como si el hechizo se hubiera roto en un segundo, la chica se puso sería.

El tercero de los recién llegados guardó silencio, Dominic sabía que quería pasar desapercibido, que no le viera moverse, acercarse lentamente a la habitación y esconderse el móvil en la mano para poder hacer una foto en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Dominic se interpuso en su camino y le sonrió.

\- Si haces esa foto, el móvil va por la ventana. ¿Es que ya se te ha olvidado olvidado el código de los paparazzi? He dicho que la exclusiva es mía, sea quien sea quien esté ahí dentro. – Los miró a los tres con fiereza para dejarles claro que ninguno iba a conseguir nada. – Además, ya me han firmado los derechos para las próximas tres entrevistas y los reportajes de fotos que les acompañen también. Creo que no os merece la pena perder más tiempo aquí. Seguro que hay más noticias en otra planta o fuera del hospital.

Dentro de la habitación, Chris tan solo fue capaz de mantener el silencio durante un par de minutos antes de sentir que era doloroso, sobretodo sabiendo el dolor que había causado y estaba causando a Sebastian.

\- No debería haber reaccionado así. Lo siento mucho. - Comenzó a susurrar

\- Supongo que debería sido sincero contigo desde el principio y no andarme por las ramas con acertijos.

\- Has tenido suerte que no me interesen los deportes. Jamás hubiera adivinado quien es tu padre.

\- Temía que me vieras de otra forma.

Sebastian se estremeció en la cama. Chris se acercó, se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarle el brazo.

\- ¿Por qué debería verte diferente?

\- No serías el primero que decide que le gusta más mi dinero que yo una vez que sabe de donde vengo.

\- Yo no quiero el dinero de nadie. Deberías saberlo. Estoy escapando de alguien así.

\- Pratt es diferente; eso lo sabes tú también.

Chris asintió. No era lo mejor que había podido decir después de escuchar la conversación de Sebastian y Dominic. No podía quitarse de la cabeza imaginar lo que su ex había podido hacerle a Sebastian para que le tuviera tanto miedo de él.

\- Quiero que seas sincero conmigo Seb, siempre sincero, que no tengas miedo de contarme las cosas. Por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, me gustas tal y como eres, con todo lo bueno y lo malo.

\- Lo malo no te gustará. – Con cada palabra pronunciada, Sebastian parecía hacerse un poco más pequeño cada vez.

\- Probablemente. – Sebastian dio un respingo al escuchar eso, sus mayores pesadillas se hicieron realidad en cuestión de segundos. – Pero lo que me gusta de ti pesa mucho más.

Sebastian sintió todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose, su corazón lantiendo desbocado como la primera vez que se había enamorado con catorce alos. Todo era como la primera vez; la sensación de que Chrís sería el definitivo, la ilusión de que ya no tenía que buscar y sobretodo, el pensamiento de que alguien como Chris no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Si no fuera por todas las veces que se había equivocado, los golpes recibidos y la decepción, probablemente habría sonreído sin ninguna duda, sin miedo y habría dejado todo lo sucedido atrás.

-Dame un poco de tiempo. - Dijo finalmente, después de dejar salir un largo suspiro. - Se que para tí es fácil. Me ves como la persona que soy ahora; no como la que he sido y la que tanto temo volver a ser. Todos los días de mi vida, me despierto con el pánico de que el tiempo no haya pasado verdaderamente, que siga estando en mi pasado o peor aún, que al final vuelva a caer en los mismos errores.

Mientras hablaba, Sebastian podía escuchar la conversación de Dominic con los otros periodistas que querían entrar en la habitación. Si lo lograban, su sueño de tener una vida tranquila lejos de su pasado llegaba a su fin y Chris se daría de bruces.

\- No tengo ninguna prisa.

\- Tienes un trabajo al que volver y no te estoy hablando de un par de días. - No quería asustarle pero Sebastian sabía que tardaría bastante más que eso en volver a confiar en alguien lo suficiente.

-Estas son las primeras vacaciones que he cogido en mucho tiempo, creo que podré permitirme estar aquí unos días más. Además, ser escritor me da un poco más de libertad.

Sebastian casi odiaba esa maldita sonrisa, esa tranquilidad, esa seguridad en Chris. Habían hablado, Chris no era una persona segura de si misma y sin embargo, ahora, de pronto, parecía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Esa sonrisa, ese brillo en los ojos, le hizo sonreír de vuelta, hizo sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba, que su corazón latía más despacio. Casi le hizo creer que efectivamente las cosas podían salir bien.

-Tal vez te suene algo apresurado. - Siguió diciendo Chris. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin apartar la mirada de Sebastian y acarició su brazo. - Puedo quedarme esta noche, por lo menos y así evitar que entre ningún periodista listillo que intente colarse. Si no te sientes incómodo con mi presencia, claro.

Chris se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso que Sebastian ya conocía. Era extraño los muchos detalles que ya reconocía del enfermero cuando apenas se conocían. En cierta forma, sentía que le conocía de síempre.

Se preguntó si a Chris le ocurriría lo mismo o si era cosa solo suya, que como siempre, estaba invirtiendo demasiado en la relación.

-¿Quieres ser mi guardaesapaldas? Para eso necesitarías unos cuantos centímetros más de altura y otros tantos de ancho. Además, te recomendaría evitar sonreír tanto, no impondrías ningún respeto con esa...

Dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que Chris lo miraba fijamente, como si de un hipnotizador tratara, como si lo hubiera capturado con sus palabras.

-¿Con esa qué? - Preguntó el enfermero sin quitarle la vista de encima, sin dejar de sonreír.

Antes de contestar, Sebastian prestó atención al pasillo y se dio cuenta que ya no se escuchaban voces. No se había dado cuenta de cuando había ocurrido porque Chris lo tenía demasiado ocupado pero los periodistas se habían marchado, Dominic, su amigo los había convencido.

Chris tenía esa cualidad, una de tantas. Si él hipnotizaba al enfermero con sus palabras, Chris hacía que todo lo demás dejara de tener importancia, incluso el mayor de sus miedos, descubrirle quien era, quien había sido, quien podía ser. La sola presencia de Chris a su alrededor, hacía que cualquier cosa ocurriera fuera de las cuatro paredes de esa habitación, fuera completamente trivial frente a su conversación con él.

Se preguntó si eso era una señal del destino, de algo que le decía que tener a Chris cerca solo podía hacerle bien, que mantenerle junto a él podía cambar su vida por fin y que esta vez, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podía ser la buena.

Respiró profundamente, sonrió e hizo un señal con el dedo para que Chris se acercara a él.

Atrapó su rostro con la mano que podía mover y se incorporó para darle un beso, para hacerse con sus labios y sentir la calidez de su contacto. Unas horas sin besarle habían sido más que suficientes para demostrarle que no podía vivir sin esa boca contra la suya, sin ese olor fragrante que casi le hacía suspirar.

Una sola hora intentando echarlo de su lado para que no descubriera la verdad sobre él y lo mirara con mala cara, había sido más que suficiente para demostrarse a si mismo que se estaba enamorando de él y que por mucho que lo intentara, por muchas barreras que pusiera delante de ambos, no había forma de evitarlo, ni impedirlo.

Chris rodeó sin cintura para poder apretarse más contra su cuerpo, eso si que le hizo surpirar, porque había pocas cosas a las que fuera capaz de resistirse menos que al contacto de las manos de Chris sobre él.

Amplió el beso todavía más, penetró en la boca de Chris como no lo había hecho hasta ahora y dejó que el enfermero hiciera lo mismo, que tomara posesión de lo que creyera suyo; tal vez eso podía borrar las huellas dejadas por su ex en común, huellas más profundas de lo que nadie podría ver a simple vista.

\- Lo siento, he sido un insensible, no debería haberte hablado así. - Suspiró Chris, todavía pegado a sus labios, respirando sobre él. - Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano...

\- Shhh, - Sebastian se separó y puso un dedo sobre los labios de Chris. - Me han hecho muchas promesas, pero pocas se han cumplido. No necesito que digas nada, solo... Si quieres quedarte, no me gustaría estar solo esta noche.

*

Los médicos dieron el alta a Sebastián la mañana siguiente. Las órdenes fueron simples, reposo absoluto durante los primeros tres días y nada de trabajar durante tres semanas al menos, hasta la revisión. Esos médicos le dijeron que no era buena idea que estuviera solo, con un brazo inmóvil necesitará ayuda para todo.

A Chris le faltó tiempo para ofrecerse a quedarse con él durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.

\- Tú estás de vacaciones, tendrás que volver a tu vida normal. Ya has hecho demasiado hasta ahora.

\- ¿Otra vez con esas? Por mi no te preocupes ahora. Si estás en esta situación es al menos en parte por mi culpa.

\- Chris, no...

\- No me contradigan. Ahora soy tu enfermero y tendrás que hacerme caso. – Dijo Chris con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

\- ¿Tendré que pagarte por cuidar de mi?

Chris se mordió el labio y se tomó un momento antes de contestar. Deseaba tanto bromear sobre el tema, decir que el mejor pago sería una noche juntos. Pero se contuvo, carraspeó y se acercó a la cama para dar un beso a Sebastian.

\- Soy tu enfermero, pero también soy el tío que está localmente enamorado de ti. No necesito más pago que estar contigo.

\- ¿Has sido siempre tan empalagoso? – El rubor en las mejillas de Chris hizo que Sebastián se echará a reír. – Vamos, sabes que me encanta cuando hablas así.

Si lo pensaba bien, Chris se dio cuenta que en realidad, no se conocían tanto. Llevaban juntos unos días y ya sabía que estaban localmente enamorado de él. Pero lo cierto era que apenas sabía nada de Sebastián. Donde había nacido, su infancia o la relación que había tenido realmente con Pratt. Todo sobre Sebastián era un misterio para Chris y aun así, daría lo que fuera por poder pasar el resto de su vida junto a casi un desconocido.

\- Voy a por tus papeles del alta y de paso me aseguraré que no haya ningún periodista rondando por el hospital.

Sebastián asintió, acababa de despertarse y ya estaba agotado. Quería volver a dormir pero también quería salir de hospital cuanto antes, volver a su apartamento y estar lejos de la amenaza de la prensa y dejar de pensar en su ex.

No le gustaba la idea de quedarse solo en la habitación. El silencio le permitía pensar demasiado. Ya había cometido el error de soñar con Pratt la noche anterior. Con el tiempo que le había costado no hacerlo, conseguir que el simple nombre no le hiciera daño y ahora, de pronto, ahí estaba todo de nuevo otra vez.

"Eres y siempre serás un juguete roto al que nadie querrá." La voz de Pratt le hacía daño, le dejaba sin aliento y le provocaba ganas de vomitar. "Es posible que tu cara le guste a cualquiera que se fije en ti, te eche unos cuantos polvos, hasta que se cansen de ti y entonces vean que eres un drogadicto inútil." Recordar las manos de su ex sobre su cuerpo le dio arcadas. "Soy el único que aceptará lo que eres. Si te alejas de mi, estarás solo hasta que una sobredosis te mate."

\- ¡Basta!

\- ¿Seb?

Abrió los ojos, estaba cubierto en sudor, igual que ocurría todas las veces que intentaba dejar las malditas drogas. De miró las manos, le temblaban, así que se obligó a apretarlas hasta hacerse daño.

Chris había vuelto a la habitación, Sebastián no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado hundido en sus sentimientos, en sus recuerdos los últimos minutos. Siempre perdía la noción del tiempo cuando se trataba de recordar al desgraciado de su ex.

\- ¿Podemos irnos? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estabas gritando.

\- Si, si. – Tal vez Sebastian y Chris no se conocían bien todavía, pero el enfermero empezaba a traducir sus gestos, como apretaba la mandíbula cuando se ponía nervioso y con fijaba su mirada con tanta fuerza para que no se notara su miedo. – Prometo, te prometo, que te contaré todo esta noche, en mi apartamento, pero necesito salir de aquí.

\- Seb, - Chris se acercó a la cama y acarició la mejilla de Sebastian. – No necesito que me cuentes nada que no quieras o no te sientas con fuerzas de... fui un imbécil anoche, lo reconozco. Olvida lo que dije. Solo quiero que me cuentes...

\- Chris, te quiero.

\- ¿Qué?

Chris sintió que su corazón de desbocada de golpe. Pocas veces había escuchado a alguien decirle algo así, decirle que le quería. Había tenido algunas parejas, ligues sin importancia y dos relaciones más serias. Una había sido Pratt, maniático, destructivo, posesivo, una bomba humana con todo el dinero del mundo entre sus manos. La otra, había sido ese otro enfermero, Michael, tan encerrado el en armario que nunca se atrevió a tener una cita con él a plena luz del día.

Desde luego no había tenido mucha suerte en lo que al amor se refería, así que, escuchar a alguien decir que le quería, ver esos ojos tan sinceros y sentir la fuerza con la que Sebastian le observaba, le hizo tambalearse un momento.

\- No sabes nada de mi. Soy un enfermero no ha tenido éxito como escritor, nos hemos acostado una vez y vale, los dos sentimos cosas por el otro, pero al fin y al cabo no sabemos nada el uno del otro. ¿Cómo puedes... no sabes nada de mi.

\- Se que eres adorable, que hablas mucho cuando estás nervioso y que cuando te miro tengo ganas de asesinar a... Ya sabes a quien, aunque no se lo que te hizo exactamente. Así que ni me hace falta saber más para estar seguro que me quedaré unas semanas por aquí y que ahora te voy a llevar a casa. En cuanto a lo demás, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para saberlo.

No hubo más palabras. Sebastian respiró con fuerza y no hizo falta que dijera nada para que viera que el cuerpo de Chris se relajada, bajaba los hombros y una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios.

Chris, le besó de nuevo, ya sabía como hacerlo, como hacer sentir bien a Sebastián con el simple roce de sus labios, con su aliento sobre la mejilla, con una mirada directa sobre sus ojos. Lo que había dicho era cierto, apenas conocía a Sebastian y a pesar de ello, ya sentía la incontenible necesidad de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

*

Chris conocía ya el apartamento de Sebastian, pero al entrar ahora, la sensación fue muy distinta a la vez anterior. De pronto, aquel pequeño piso era mucho más acogedor de lo que había visto la ve anterior.

Era un lugar pequeño, de eso ya se había dado cuenta cuando había tenido su cita con Sebastian, pero ahora que empezaba a saber quien era su... cita, le parecía algo extraño que alguien seguido por los periodistas viviera allí escondido.

No había mucha decoración, de eso ya se había dado cuenta las otras dos veces que había estado allí. También se había percatado que no había ninguna foto familiar y aun así, el lugar le hacía sentir bien, le había sentir un calor que haca mucho que no sentía. Se sentía bien, como si se tratara de su propio apartamento.

Sebastian caminaba lentamente. Aunque tan solo se había hecho daño en el brazo, estaba demasiado cansado y débil como hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo. Había intentado no tomar las pastillas que le había recetado el médico antes de salir, pero tal y como le habían dicho, el brazo dolía demasiado complicado para no hacerlo.

Las malditas pastillas le dejaban aletargado, agotado y adormilado como si no hubiera pegado ojo en varios días. Así que cuando llegaron a casa, por mucho que querían permanecer levantado, despierto y tenía ganas de hablar, su cuerpo le obligó a ir directamente a la cama.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Chris rodeó su cintura y tiró de él para apretarlo contra su cuerpo. No dijo nada, simplemente lo fue guiando poco a poco por el cuarto de estar.

\- Puedo caminar. – Dijo Sebastian deteniéndose en medio de la habitación. – Es el brazo lo que me golpeé en el agua, no las piernas.

\- Y yo te recuerdo que soy enfermero y se lo que hago.

Sebastian se volvió hacia él y estuvo a punto de decir algo, de protestar, pero en lugar de eso, no pudo más que sonreír al verle a su lado, sus ojos brillantes, abiertos de par en par, su mano bien apretada sobre su cintura.

\- ¿Eres tan insistente con todos tus pacientes?

\- Solo con los testarudos que intentan no hacerme caso.

\- Lo digo en serio, estoy bien. El médico me ha dado el alta, eso tiene que significar algo.

\- Significa que te han dicho que tienes descansar y que estas de baja por lo menos durante dos semanas. Hasta entonces seré tu... tu amigo y tu enfermero.

Sebastian se detuvo en seco, aunque esto le hizo daño en el brazo al chocar contra el cuerpo de Chris. Se volvió hacia el enfermero y acarició su mejilla con una mano.

\- Se sincero.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero aún así, Sebastian se mantuvo firme, tranquilo, todo lo que pudo por lo menos y tiró de Chris para darle un beso en los labios. Eran cálidos, temblorosos, trémulos, como si estuvieran a punto de desvanecerse en la nada. Movió la mano hasta la cintura de Chris y se mantuvo ahí esperando la respuesta del enfermero.

\- Chris. Tu no eres solo mi enfermero, de lo contrario no estarías aquí.

\- Quiero ser profesional, aunque ya ejerza Seb. Quiero hacer bien mi trabajo contigo estos días, quiero cuidar de ti. – Suspiró al notar la mano de Sebastian moviéndose por su espalda, bajando hasta el inicio de su culo. – Por favor, necesitas descansar, recuperarte.

\- Y por eso te tengo aquí. No como un profesional, no como uno de tantos enfermeros que podía contratar para cuidar de mi. Di lo que quieres decirme de verdad.

Chris tragó saliva. Durante los días anteriores, había sido realmente fácil decirle a Sebastian lo que sentía por él y de pronto ahora parecía lo más complicado que hubiera hecho en toda su vida.

\- Seb.

Maldita la sonrisa del socorrista, malditos esos ojos verdes que no podía dejar de mirarle y maldita esa mano que no se apartaba de su cuerpo y le hacía temblar como un niño en su primer día de colegio.

\- Dilo.

\- Soy tu enfermero.

\- Dilo.

Chris se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño y con un golpe seco, seguro de no lastimar a Sebastian, lo pegó contra él hasta que sus cuerpos casi se convirtieron en uno solo.

\- Maldita sea Seb. Tu ganas, como siempre tu ganas. Te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti y no puedo separarme de tu lado porque necesito cuidar de ti.

No llegó a escuchar la respuesta de Sebastian porque alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- No espero a nadie.

Agotado, se sentó en el sofá, mientras Chris iba hasta la puerta, abría y se encontraba con dos personas, hombre y mujer de mediana edad que lo miraron de arriba abajo como si de una inspección se tratara

\- Hola...

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó la mujer mirando al interior del apartamento, hasta dar con Sebastian.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Todo paso muy rápido. Sebastian dejo salir un gemido ahogado, al mismo tiempo que Chris sentía que las piernas se le doblaban al ver entrar a aquellas dos personas en el apartamento. Los dos pasaban de los sesenta, muy bien vestidos con el estilo de ropa que Chris tan solo había visto en Robert.

Ninguno de los dos parecieron haber visto a Chris cuando pasaron a su lado, no lo miraron y él no supo que decirles. Se quedó clavado donde estaba, como si se hubiera convertido en parte de la decoración del apartamento.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que habías tenido un accidente? – Dijo la mujer tras dejar su bolso sobre la mesa de café y sentarse junto a su hijo en el sofá. – Hemos tenido que enterarnos porque nos ha llamado Dominic.

\- Mamá...

\- No te atrevas a llevar la contraria a tu madre, muchacho. – El hombre se mantuvo de pie, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados. – Sabes lo que pensamos de Dominic. Ese cantamañanas se dedica a vivir de las desgracias ajenas. ¿Ha preparado ya el artículo sobre la escapada anual del hijo menor de los Stan?

\- Dominic es un buen tío papá.

\- Cierra la boca muchacho.

Incluso si no estaba hablando con él, Chris sintió que aquellas palabras le daban un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Apretó los puños, no fue fácil contenerse y no lanzarse, no protestar, no gritar a ese hombre.

Sin embargo, no lo conocía, por mucho que fuera el padre de Sebastian, seguía siendo un extraño para él. Además Chris tampoco era una persona fuerte, era alguien que había soportado los abusos de Pratt durante todo el tiempo que había durado su relación. Tampoco su relación con sus padres era la mejor del mundo.

\- Iba a llamaros ahora que he llegado a casa. – Contestó Sebastian con poco más que un hilo de voz. – No ha sido para tanto, además. Chris te lo puede decir, ha estado a mi lado en todo momento y es enfermero.

El matrimonio se dio la vuelta, por fin se daban cuenta de que estaba allí.

Chris odiaba ser el dentro de atención y mucho menos cuando se trataba de los padres del tío del que estaba enamorado y que desde luego no sabían de su existencia.

Tragó saliva y clavó los pies en el suelo al ver que aquel hombre, que pese a su edad, era algo más alto que el propio Chris e imponía como si fuera un general del ejército se lo quedaba mirando. Con su espalda ancha, supuso que había sido deportista en su juventud, probablemente fútbol americano, aunque lo que más atemorizada a Chris era la fuerza de sus ojos.

\- ¿Y tú quien eres muchacho?

\- Chris es enfermero.

\- ¿Trabaja en el hospital? – La mujer apoyó la mano sobre la rodilla de su hijo y Sebastian le sonrió, aunque no pudo ocultar la tensión en su rostro. – No me parece uno de los enfermeros de la clínica.

\- No he ido a la clínica, mamá. Quería ser una persona normal, porque un médico bueno, de cualquier hospital podía...

\- ¿Estás diciendo que has dejado que supuestos médicos de un hospital de poca monta hayan puesto las manos encima de mi hijo? - De pronto el desconocido general, le estaba echando la bronca a Chris.

Obviamente Chris no supo que decir

*

 

Ser millonario le daba a alguien como Chris Pratt muchas más oportunidades de hacer lo que quería que al resto de la gente. También le permitía hacer planes que sabía que alguien llevaría a cabo en cuanto diera las ordenes y la gente adecuada se puso diera a trabajar en ello.

Sin embargo, esto quería hacerlo él mismo. Desde que el enfermero se había marchado en sus absurdas vacaciones sin él, quería divertirse y sobretodo quería enseñarle a Chris como funcionaban las cosas cuando se le llevaba la contraria

Cogió el móvil y marcó sin mirar la pantalla. Se sabía el número de memoria, aunque hacia días que no llamaba.

\- Jeremy, amigo. Dime que tienes la semana libre para buscar a alguien.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tu mayordomo para que me llames cuando te apetezca?

Poco le importaba al millonario escuchar la incomodidad en el tono de voz del hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que trabajas para mi a tiempo completo?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Pratt?

\- Eso está mucho mejor. – Su contacto suspiró desde el otro lado de la línea. – No te robaré mucho tiempo. Tampoco tengo mucha información que darte. Chris se marchó...

\- No voy a perseguir a tu ex. Si Evans te ha dejado, déjale que haga lo que quiera y búscate otro juguetito.

\- No te he llamado para que me digas como llevar mi vida sentimental. Si te digo que encuentres a Chris, encuentras a Chris. Supongo que no quieres que use la carta llamada Aaron para hacerte trabajar. Se que eres un buen tío y Aaron también.

\- No le metas en esto, Pratt. Aaron nunca ha sido parte de nuestro trato.

\- Lo es cuando no quieres hacer las cosas bien. No me habías dicho que tu muchacho esta buscando una universidad para realizar el máster con el que siempre ha soñado. Sabes que se lo podría poner muy fácil o muy difícil.

\- ¡Deja de amenazarnos!

\- Hace mucho que os amenazo Jeremy y sinceramente empieza a cansarme de hacerlo, porque parece que empiece a no tener efecto. – Chris guardó silencio un momento, tiempo que le dio al otro hombre para asimilar sus palabras y hacerle comprender que estaba hablando completamente en serio. – Espero que esta vez te haya quedado claro lo que vas a hacer y que lo vas a hacer ya. Vas a encontrar a mi chico, vas a encontrar a ese nuevo imbécil con el que se está viendo y me darás la información antes de que termine el día. No me hagas decirte lo que pensarán los padres de tu pequeño Aaron si supieran que te metías en su cama desde antes de que pudiera beber alcohol.

\- Desgraciado.

\- Si, si. Admiro que tengas tu propia opinión, pero ahora tienes un trabajo que hacer y no quiero perder más tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

La excusa de que Sebastian tenía que descansar y que como su enfermero Chris estaba obligado a cuidar de él y llevarlo a la cama, surtió efecto sin ningún problema con sus padres y evitó que el socorrista tuviera que hablar con ellos y contarles lo que había pasado cuando no se sentía preparado.

El problema, el marrón para ser más exactos, se lo tuvo que comer Chris, que de la misma forma, como su enfermero no podía salir corriendo y escaquearse, no podía evitar las preguntas incómodas, ni las miradas acusadoras.

No era necesario fijarse mucho para darse cuenta que se trataba de gente de dinero. Su forma de vestir lo decía, su forma de moverse, de comportarse, incluso su forma de mirarle era de a alguien que le estaba juzgando en todo momento.

Les ofreció un café, no conocía bien el apartamento de Sebastian, pero al menos sabía donde estaba la cafetera y el azúcar. Si tenía que simular que pasaba tiempo allí con él, al tenía que disimular conocer el sitio lo mejor posible.

Una vez que los tres estuvieron en el salón y tras superar el incómodo silencio de los primeros minutos, Chris carraspeó y decidió dar un paso adelante.

\- ¿Han venido desde New York?

\- En el último vuelo de anoche, casi mil quinietos dólares para llevarnos la sorpresa de que nuestro hijo llevaba dos días en el hospital y que habían tenido que ponerle el hombro en su sitio.

\- Lo siento mucho, si hubiera sabido...

\- Sebastian jamás te habría dicho que nos llamaras. - Dijo la mujer poniéndose tensa en el sofá. - Lo más probable es que no te haya contado absolutamente nada de nosotros. ¿Conoces nuestros nombres?

\- Ahm... lo cierto es que no pero me sentía un poco incómodo preguntándoselos ahora que están aquí. Sebastian no habla mucho de si mismo.

\- Ese es nuestro hijo. Soy Arthur. - DIjo el hombre algo más relajado, aunque con el mismo porte de alguien que se sentía superior a la mayor parte del mundo. - Y ella es mi mujer Catherine.

\- Encantado, yo soy Chris y ya sabes que soy enfermero...

\- Sabemos que eres el nuevo novio de Sebastian. ¿Es así como se dice? ¿Que sois novios o lleváis poco tiempo y decís que sois amigos con beneficios? ¿Cómo es el término que usáis?

Chris abrió la boca, hasta un segundo antes creía saber lo que decir, ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Sebastian y aclarar las cosas con él, estaba seguro que podía decirles que si, que estaban juntos, que eran pareja, aunque solo fuera algo pasajero, de verano. 

Pero escuchar al hombre hablar así, de nuevo no hacía ser un lumbrera, para imaginar que no estaba muy contento con que su hijo y él tuvieran algún tipo de relación más allá que la de enfermero y paciente.

\- Novio seguramente es una palabra muy grande porque nos estamos conociendo, llevamos juntos unos días y luego pasó lo del accidente. Todo ha sido muy repentino la verdad. 

Aprovechó un momento para beber un trago de café y ganar así unos segundos, mientras el hombre seguía hablando.

\- Sebastian cree tener siempre las cosas muy claras, toma decisiones a la ligera sin pensar en las consecuencias y normalmente, luego suele ser él que más herido sale.

\- Disculpe, no querría llevarle la contraria, pero no tengo ninguna intención de hacer daño a su hijo. Le adoro, le conozco poco, pero ya siento que...

\- Que podrías enamorarte de él. 

Le cortó el hombre, al mismo tiempo que su mujer se acercaba a Chris y apoyaba una mano con gesto extrañamente cariñoso sobre su rodilla.

\- Te aseguro que no es la primera vez que oímos a uno de sus amigos hablar así. Es el superpoder de nuestro hijo, siempre lo hemos dicho. Es encantador y sabe ganarse a la gente. Cuando le gusta alguien no sabe ir despacio.

\- Parece que le conocéis bien.

Era extraño como podía cambiar la impresión que provocaba una persona, desde la primera vez que se le tenía tenía delante y como era después de unos pocos minutos hablando. Si bien no había cambiado la idea de que era gente de una clase social muy diferente a la suya; no como la de Pratt, por suerte, pero si gente que no llegaría a conocer en su vida normal en New York; poco a poco estaban dejando a un lado su prepotencia inicial y comenzaban a tratarle con cierta normalidad.

\- Conocemos a nuestro hijo porque le hemos visto en el mejor y en el peor momento de su vida. Esperamos que haberte conocido haya sido algo positivo para él, pero después de enterarnos del accidente... - La mujer Catherine se puso seria, pero había tristeza en su mirada. - Entendemos que no nos conoces, menos de lo que conoces a nuestro hijo, y que querrás protegerle, pero dinos solo si el accidente ha tenido que ver con algún de sustancias.

\- ¿Drogas? No, no, por favor. No hemos hecho nada que... ¿Sebastian ha tenido problemas con drogas? No me digan que tiene problemas con el alcohol, no hemos bebido mucho las veces que hemos quedado pero...

\- El alcohol solo nos ha dado un par de sustos con él. - Arthur y Catherine se miraron serios, pero parecía que al menos ella relajaba los hombros y él respiraba algo más tranquilo. - ¿Estás seguro que no le has visto tener un comportamiento extraño o...?

\- El accidente fue por mi culpa en realidad.

Chris le contó de la forma más resumida posible y sin dar muchos detalles sobre su vida personal, lo que había pasado con su ex, descubrir que Sebastian había tenido una relación con él y como le había afectado saber que de una manera u otra Pratt estaba entre ellos, sobrevolando como un fantasma.

En esa ocasión ninguno de los dos dijo nada, asintieron ante las palabras de Chris, pero no hicieron ningún comentario y para sorpresa del enfermero, no hubo ninguna respuesta en sus rostros. 

Conocían a Pratt, estaba seguro de ello, porque se movían en su mismo mundo, porque era parte de su misma sociedad. Lo que no tenía tan claro era si ellos sabían de la relación que su hijo había mantenido con él y el tipo de persona que era en realidad.

Por como reaccionaba Sebastian cada vez que Pratt sabía en una conversación entre ellos, la cosa había terminado mal, le había afectado y no lo había superado. Se lo imaginaba cambiando de acera si se lo encontraba por la calle y salir corriendo porque no sabía como enfrentarse a él.

Tal vez estaba rompiendo la confianza de Sebastian al contarle aquello a sus padres, pero no le habían parecido malas personas, sino dos progenitores preocupados por su hijo.

\- Sebastian era un buen chico, - Catherine sonaba afectiva hablando de su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo había mucha tristeza en su voz. - tenía la vida encarrilada. Y entonces apareció su primer Chris, encantador, rico, hablaba el mismo idioma que nuestro hijo y pronto supo como ganárselo con algo que nadie más podía darle a un muchacho que lo tenía todo. - Chris apretó las manos contra sus rodillas, aunque no era su caso haber sido un niño rico con todo lo que podía desear al alcance de su mano, entendía perfectamente que era lo que Pratt era capaz de ofrecer a cambio de una sumisión prácticamente total. - Tenían la misma edad, eran unos críos pero te aseguro que, y no es porque se trate de otro hombre ni nada parecido, no me malinterpretes, pero ese crío... ese hombre tiene serios problemas.

\- Pero imagino que ya conocerás a nuestro hijo para saber lo cabezota que puede ser cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza. - Añadió Arthur con tono serio y seco. - Estaba convencido y así se lo había hecho creer el muy desgraciado, que Pratt le quería, que era el amor de su vida y que podía dejarlo todo por él. Dejó los estudios, dejó su carrera, el trabajo del momento, porque Pratt le necesitaba a tiempo completo y nos dejó a nosotros.

\- ¿Fue él quien... quien le metió en las drogas?

Arthur se encogió de hombros. Era un hombre que aparentaba serenidad y tenerlo todo controlado, pero algo cambiaba cuando hablaba de su hijo, algo se rompía en su interior, algo se resquebrajaba en su fachada cuando recordaba todo lo que le había pasado a su hijo.

\- Nunca nos lo ha dicho, no nos ha contado mucho de lo que pasó en su relación con ese tipo. Ese era el tipo de control que llegó a tener sobre él.

\- ¿Y como logró salir? Si no es mucha indiscreción claro. Yo todavía no estoy muy seguro de estar fuera de sus garras. Es... es lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida.

\- No he dicho que lo haya hecho.

\- Esa relación es que nos separó de nuestro hijo. - Catherine terminó de beber el café, lo dejó sobre la mesa y cogió las manos de Chris entre las suyas, las apretó y de pronto el enfermero se dio cuenta que la mujer tenía los ojos mojados por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. - Solo queremos que nuestro hijo sea feliz, pero no se si, estar contigo, que has pasado por lo mismo, con la misma persona que le arruinó la vida, sea lo que más le conviene ahora mismo, por mucho que sea una cosa pasajera del verano.

*

Anthony estuvo a punto de lanzar el móvil contra la pared, era la cuarta vez que llamaba y la cuarta que saltaba el maldito contestador de voz de Paul. Esa no era la forma en la que había pensado pasar sus vacaciones en Miami. 

Se había imaginado en la playa, bebiendo cerveza, cenando con algún que otro tipo interesante, teniendo un poco de sexo sin compromiso y volviendo a casa con su prometida para seguir los pasos de su padre y hacerle feliz con la boda y los nietos que luego llegarían.

Pero tenía que haber conocido al condenado tipo que vendía los refrescos por la playa. Tenía que haberse fijado en él, hablado y cenado con él, tenía que haber pasado la noche con él y tenía que haberse encaprichado de él. Todo ello, antes de saber que tenía un hijo, un hijo enfermo.

Había sido un cobarde al dejarlo ir, al no ir tras él y pedirle perdón por ser tan cretino. Había dejado pasar un par de días y claro, ahora Paul no quería saber nada de él.

Volvió a intentarlo y de nuevo volvió a saltar el buzón de voz. 

Miró el reloj, ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde, lo cual significaba que Paul ya había terminado su turno de trabajo en la playa y seguramente estaría en casa. No le parecía una gran idea plantarse allí teniendo en cuenta que estaba haciendo lo posible para pasar de él, pero antes de tirarlo todo por la borda y que no volvieran a saber uno del otro al regresar a su vida normal en New York, Anthony necesitaba verle, hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

Por suerte habían pasado ya una noche en el apartamento que tenía alquilado en primera linea de playa durante el verano y recordaba bien como llegar, así que no tuvo problemas para volver allí. Se había preguntado si debía llevar algo para pedir perdón. Era fácil con las chicas, un ramo de flores, unos bombones solían funcionar, pero cuando se trataba de ser perdonado por otro hombre que no fumaba, que bebía lo justo y al que tampoco es que conociera mucho, la solución fue simplemente plantarse allí con su mejor sonrisa, su mejor disculpa y esperar que no le dejara con la puerta en las narices.

Llamó al timbre y al tener que hacerlo una segunda vez, temió que verdaderamente no fuera a contestarle y dejarle tirado en la calle durante todo el resto de la tarde.

Entonces lo vio a través de una de las ventanas de su apartamento, a él y a un niño que aparentaba diez años.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Tony?

\- ¿Tu que crees? No contestas a mis llamadas y tenía que hablar contigo.

\- Si no contesto a tus llamadas, será porque no quiero hablar contigo, ¿No crees? ¿Te parece muy complicado de entender a ti, campeón? - Dijo Paul rodeando al espalda de su hijo, como si no se estuviera tomando muy en serio el tema.

\- Vengo a pedirte perdón por haber sido un gilipollas.

\- Hay niños delante.

\- Papá, se lo que significa esa palabra.

\- Da igual, sigue siendo una palabra muy fea que no debería ser dicha delante de un niño... aunque claro, siempre hay gente que no sabe nada sobre niños porque no le interesan lo más mínimo.

\- ¿No le gustan los niños a tu amigo?

El pequeño era la versión en miniatura de Paul, idéntico a todo en él, menos por las gafas.

\- No, no le gustan y al parecer tampoco le gustan las personas que tienen niños. ¿Qué es lo qué quieres decirme? Lo puedes hacer desde ahí abajo, no quería importunarte con la presencia de mi hijo en casa.

\- No seas así Paul, he metido la pata, tienes razón, he sido un cretino, pero quiero disculparme hacer las cosas y contarte un poco sobre mi, aunque seguramente con eso te cabrees todavía más conmigo.

\- Wow buena forma de comenzar a disculparte. ¿Tu que dices, le dejamos subir? Ahora tengo curiosidad en como puede llegar a estropear más la situación?

El niño asintió, sonriente, se lo estaba pasando bien. Obviamente no sabía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y para él, Anthony era un amigo de su padre, nada más importante. No creía que el niño se comportara con esa naturalidad si supiera el tipo de relación que tenían.

\- Vamos, sube, pero solo te doy cinco minutos y un vaso de agua porque somos unos hombres educados. Si te portas mal, no te dejamos pasar de la puerta.

Pero al final le dejaron entrar. 

Apenas recordaba nada del apartamento, porque la última vez que había estado allí, habían ido al grano o lo que era lo mismo al dormitorio. Ahora se daba cuenta que estaba lleno de juguetes, esparcidos por el salón y con los que el niño aseguraba que estaba jugando, con todos y que no podía recogerlos todavía.

Como había prometido, Paul le ofreció un vaso de agua y limpió un poco el sofá de coches y robots para que pudiera sentarse.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, así que ve al grano. - Se dio la vuelta y al ver que el niño se encerraba en su cuarto para seguir jugando, se puso serio. - No llevas bien que tenga un hijo y te asustaste al saber que estaba enfermo; lo entiendo, es una gran responsabilidad y no estabas preparado o simplemente no es lo que estabas buscando. Me sentí decepcionado, pero no estoy enfadado contigo si es lo que piensas. ¿Qué más tienes que añadir a esto que mejore mi estado de ánimo ahora que te tengo en casa?

Anthony respiró profundamente, sabía que dependiendo de lo que dijera y de como se lo tomara Paul podía acabar sacándolo con una patada en el culo, podía escuchar todo su discurso o podía ser la persona más comprensible del mundo, aceptar sus disculpas, aunque esa era la menor de las probabilidades.

\- Se que no te va a sentar nada bien lo que voy a decirte y se que he actuado muy mal desde el principio porque no he sido sincero contigo. - Paul se quedó de ti, los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y una mirada seria. - Vine aquí para huir de mi realidad, de un padre que me tiene bastante controlado para que siga sus pasos en la empresa y de una boda que no quiero porque no tengo los... el valor de decirle a mi padre que no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con una mujer porque soy gay.

\- ¿Te vas a casar? ¿Con una mujer? ¿Y has salido corriendo? Ni que fueras Julia Roberts.

Paul casi se estaba riendo y Anthony no estaba seguro si eso era una buena señal o simplemente era su forma de enfrentarse a un gran enfado.

\- No pretendía que pasara nada serio entre nosotros.

\- No ha pasado nada serio entre nosotros. Nos hemos acostado un par de veces. - Dijo Paul bajando la voz para que su hijo no escuchara eso. - Me gustas... me gustabas, no te lo voy a negar. Eres divertido, pareces culto, inteligente por lo menos. Ahora pareces un poco más deficiente, después de lo que me has contado, pero bueno, no importa, - Mientras hablaba, Paul se inclinó para coger el vaso vacío de Anthony y así de paso, darle a entender que no le quería mucho más tiempo en su casa. -en unos días te marcharas y no tendremos que volver a preocuparnos el uno del otro.

De pronto y sin que Paul se lo esperara, Anthony tiró de el y le hizo sentarse en el sofá a su lado, no le soltó cuando lo hizo, por mucho que comenzó a forcejear y protestar por lo bajo.

\- Necesito que me escuches porque no he terminado.

\- ¿Todavía tienes algo peor que decirme?

\- Se que la he cagado, pero también me ha dado cuenta que me gustas de verdad. No se hasta que punto seré capaz de enfrentarme a mi padre y decirle la verdad, pero... con el accidente, Chris nos ha pedido quedarnos un poco más y me gustaría aprovechar ese tiempo, para conocerte más, para conocer a tu hijo y aclararme las ideas.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a salir seriamente?

Anthony asintió mirándolo fijamente y Paul no pudo apartar la mirada tampoco, incluso dejó de hacer fuerza. Se había esperado una excusa tonta, un... "no eres tu soy yo" o un "lo nuestro es imposible."

No estaba preparado para algo así, así que no supo como reaccionar.

\- Espero que no pienses que te voy a dar una respuesta ahora mismo. Necesito pensarlo.

\- Claro, tómate tu tiempo.

\- Entre las pocas cosas que se de ti desde que te conozco, es que no eres un tipo paciente; vas a estar mordiéndote las uñas hasta que te de una respuesta y algo me dice que mañana me estarás preguntando otra vez. - Paul se echó a reír, dos días juntos y ya sabía como había a reaccionar.

\- Te lo estás pensando. - Anthony volvió a tirar de nuevo de él para apretarlo todo lo posible a su cuerpo. - Ya te lo estás pensando. Eso significa que te gusto.

\- Eso significa que no es tan simple, porque tengo un hijo y no quiero que acabe encariñándose de ti para luego ver como te marchas a tu vida perfecta, con tu novia perfecta y tu trabajo perfecto.

\- ¿Estás hablando por tu hijo o por ti mismo?

Paul le dio una pequeña palmada en el rostro para que dejara de mirarle con esa intensidad, con la que parecía que podía leer sus pensamientos. Se acomodó en el sofá, de la forma más digna posible y se volvió para mirar como si iba haciendo de noche.

\- Nunca me han gustado los amores de verano, al final solo consigues que te rompan el corazón. Ya es bastante duro verle a él enfermo y saber que no puedes hacer nada. No creo que pueda enamorarme de alguien para saber que al final se marchará. Ya no tengo quince años.

Pese a no ser una persona muy impulsiva, Anthony sintió la necesidad de besarle en ese mismo momento, de hacerle sentir bien, de demostrarle que no estaba solo, que se preocupaba por él y que quería que aquello fuera algo mucho más grande que una simple historia de amor de verano.

Así lo hizo, sin darle más tiempo a reaccionar, agarró su rostro con ambas manos y le besó con rudeza, casi desesperación. No había mucho más que pudiera decirle para hacerse perdonar y pensó que lo peor que podía pasar que le diera un puñetazo.

Pero no fue así, Paul no intentó apartarse, no luchó, no protestó. Se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos sobre las de Anthony, respiró con fuerza y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Casi se sentía como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo que otro hombre le tocaba.

Cuando habían estado en la cama, la cosa había sido directa, física, simplemente sexual; ahora, sin que ninguno de los dos dos dijera nada, besarse fue fácil, aunque arriesgado sabiendo que su hijo estaba en al otra habitación y podía pillarles. 

\- Dame una oportunidad. - Le susurró Anthony al oído mientras le abrazaba para impedir que se levantara y se rompiera la magia del momento.

\- ¿De darme ilusiones y luego desaparecer? No puedo permitirme eso.

\- Jamás haría algo así. Si... Lo que me aterroriza ahora es decirle la verdad a mi padre, decirle que soy gay y luego descubrir que no tengo a nadie a mi lado, que me lo he jugado todo a una carta y que no ha merecido la pena después de todo.

\- Lo harías por ti.

\- Si fuera por mi, lo habría hecho hace una década. Soy más cobarde de lo que parece, cuando se trata solo de mi. Pero si me das una oportunidad... creo que podemos hacer algo grande juntos, podrías venirte a vivir conmigo a New York, con tu hijo, así mi padre verá que vamos en serio.

Paul se puso tenso y se sentó con la piernas cruzadas en el sofá, acarició la mejilla de Anthony y sonrió con ternura.

\- No estás preparado.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- A que esto lo tienes que hacer ti. Si le dices a tu padre que eres gay, tiene que ser porque tu quieras decírselo o porque estés con alguien y no tienes que pedirme ir a vivir contigo cuando nos conocemos de hace dos días para que tu padre vea que somos felices. Si me lo pides, tiene que ser porque tú quieres ser feliz.

\- Pero...

\- Mira, me gustas. mucho, soy padre, una responsable y no me hubiera acostado contigo si no me gustaras, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no estás preparado para dar un paso tan grande. Quiero conocerte y quiero que tu te conozcas. tomémonos estos días como un "Manual de Anthony..."

\- Mackie.

\- Manual de Anthony Mackie. Podemos ser amigos, vernos y si la cosa fluye y te quedas aquí el tiempo suficiente, quien sabe tal vez podamos tener una despedida bonita aquí otra vez.

Por mucho que quería protestar, Anthony aceptó. No quería perder el contacto con él y tampoco quería ir demasiado rápido. Tal vez si le demostraba que iba en serio, que podían tener algo serio y si encontraba las fuerzas para enfrentarse a su padre, tal vez entonces, las cosas cambiaban entre ellos.

*

Jeremy bajó del avión y se dirigió directamente al hotel. No tenía prisa, era el mejor en su trabajo pero tampoco quería que su jefe viera que podía hacer las cosas con un chasquido de los dedos. Quería aprovechar que estaba en Miami y sobretodo quería aprovechar que estaba lejos de alguien tan despreciable como Pratt.

Dejó las cosas sobre la cama y se fue a dar una ducha, necesitaba un buen baño después de un viaje largo.

Al salir, alguien llamó a la puerta, no esperaba visitas así que se guardó un arma en la parte de atrás del vaquero antes de abrir.

\- ¿A que no me esperabas?

\- Aaron, ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación, llevaba una mochila al hombro en el que apoenas podía llevar mudas para un par de días y estaba despeinado como si no hubiera podido arreglarse en varios días.

\- El avión era muy caro, tuve que coger el tren y eran muchas horas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías a Miami?

\- ¿Como sabías que estaba aquí?

\- No soy un hacker precisamente, pero te tengo localizado por google maps. Dijiste que querías que estuviera tranquilo cuando estábamos juntos. Ahora lo estoy.

El muchacho se agarró a su cuello y le besó. Era ligeramente más alto que él, así que estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Me miras como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

\- Es que, he venido a trabajar, no de vacaciones.

\- Entonces podemos hacer las dos cosas. Tu jefe quiere que hagas un trabajo del que no me vas a contar nada, blablabla, lo de siempre, pero hace mucho que no hemos tenido tiempo de tener unas vacaciones de verdad, porque tu jefe no hace más que darte más y más cosas por hacer. Digamos que es mi pequeña revancha contra ese tirano.

Jeremy sonrió, menos mal que Aaron no conocía a Pratt y no sabía de lo que era capaz. La palabra tirano era solo un ápice de lo que podía hacer si se le llevaba la contraria o por conseguir lo que quería.

Suspiró, no había forma de llevarle la contraria o negarle nada cuando le miraba de esa forma.

\- Vale, tu ganas, nos tomaremos un poco de tiempo libre, pero ahora mismo tengo que empezar con mi investigación. Tengo que encontrar a alguien y no voy a ponerte en peligro, así que no se te ocurra meterte en medio.

\- Vale, vale, pero... - Aaron sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero. - Se donde vive Sebastian Stan y algo me dice que tu jefe quiere saber algo sobre él. ¿Es un sitio por donde empezar no?

\- ¿Pero como...?

Aaron lo empujó a la cama mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se sentó encima de él, sonriente, feliz, dispuesto a todo. Se inclinó sobre Jeremy y le besó.

\- Ahora que sabes donde vas a buscar, tienes un rato libre para mi ¿no?

*

Después de dos días sin dar casi señales de vida, Scarlett llamó a Chris. Estaba contenta, se había quitado un gran peso de encima al haber hablado con Mark sobre todo el tema del bebé y las consecuencias que eso tendría en su vida y sus trabajos.

Habían pasado los dos días en el hotel donde se hospedaba él, mucho más tranquilos y sin tener a Chris o Anthony alrededor preguntando si todo iba bien.

Había leído los mensajes de Chris, sus notas de voz y aunque le daba pena no haber estado allí con su amigo, acompañándolo en el hospital cuando habían operado a Sebastian, sabía que Chris lo entendería y lo aceptaría.

Había pasado por el apartamento, pero estaba vacío, así que cogió el móvil y le llamo.

\- Hey, ¿qué tal? ¿todo bien con Mark? - Por mucho que lo intentó, Chris sonaaba triste, había algo en su voz que no iba bien.

\- Yo si, nosotros genial. ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Sebastian está bien?

\- Sebastian, sí, descansando en casa. He conocido a sus padres, ha sido muy intenso, el momento. Creen que no vamos a durar, que va a ser algo de verano y que al final, Sebastian saldrá herido. Me han dicho que le deje ir antes de que sea demasiado tarde, porque ya ha sufrido mucho por amor.

\- Vaya, intenso parece decir poco. ¿Y que piensas hacer?

\- ¿Sinceramente? Primero he pensado que ellos no saben quien soy, luego que conocen a su hijo mejor que nadie y finalmente que toda esta situación es culpa de Pratt, que si no fuera por él, ellos me verían con buenos ojos. Voy a enfrentarme a Pratt cuando vuelva a New York, pero ahora mismo voy a dedicarme a cuidar de Sebastian y caerles bien a sus padres.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian cumplía los dieciocho años el día que probó por primera vez una sustancia especialmente nociva para el organismo. Hacía escuchado el término "tiro" en las películas, donde se pelean las bandas, hay accidentes imposibles y las drogas parecen más ciencia ficción que un ataque alienígena contra la Tierra. Pero ese día, un amigo, de un amigo, de un conocido dijo que era el momento de hacer la fiesta más interesante.

Más adelante pondría muchas excusas por lo que había ocurrido, por no tener cuidado pese a saber lo que eran las drogas, el daño que hacían al cuerpo y sus consecuencias. Tiempo más tarde les diría a su padres que quería probar cosas nuevas, que sus amigos le habían convencido, incluso usó la carta de que lo tenía todo y que se aburría, que necesitaba experiencias nuevas para sentirse vivo... Cómo si a los veinte años, cuando se descuidó y sufrió una pequeña sobredosis lo hubiera experimentado ya todo y necesitara algo tan extremo como las drogas para sentirse así.

A los veinte años, el amigo, del amigo, del conocido tenía un nombre que Sebastian conocía bien y pronunciaba cada dos por tres. Chris Pratt comenzaba a ser un joven empresario de buena familia. Se estaba haciendo un nombre como distribuidor de productos electrónicos de todo tipo que traía desde fábricas chinas, los actualizaba con un software secreto que solo él conocía y que los hacía mucho más rápidos y efectivos y los vendía al doble del precio que podían costar en un primer momento.

Su pequeña empresa subió como la espuma en le mercado, se la compraron y con el dinero adquirió otra e hizo lo mismo con esta hasta que antes de los treinta, el nombre de Chris Pratt significaba éxito, dinero, que ocultaban su vida privada.

No se le conocía pareja fija y se especulaba si estaba casado, si no confiaba en el matrimonio o si era gay y no quería decirlo a nadie para mantener su figura de gentleman que gustaba a todas las mujeres. Era perfectamente discreto para llevarse chicos a su apartamento, le gustaban jóvenes, veinte años como máximo y a ser posible de un status similar al suyo; los que disponían de menos ingresos esperaban un tipo de vida llena de demandas y caprichos, alguien que hubiera crecido en un mundo similar al suyo, simplemente quería ser querido y pasar un buen rato.

De eso Chris sabía bastante y Sebastian no tardó en darse cuenta Pratt era mucho más que la imagen que mostraba, mucho más que las drogas que conseguía para las fiestas y mucho más que el tipo fascinante que salía en las revistas.

Por su parte Sebastian era un crío; creía ser un hombre, alguien capaz de llevarle la contraria a sus padres, de volver tarde a casa, de decirle a su padre que no quería entrar en el negocio, que le interesaban los deportes y que no quería su ayuda y eso le hacía sentir orgulloso, fuerte y feliz.

Chris tenía encanto, eso nadie podía negarlo, encanto para encandilar a un niño mimado que creía que beber un sábado por la noche y cruzar de vez en cuando la línea de lo correcto, era ser más divertido. Se fijó en Sebastian casi la primera vez que lo vio en su cumpleaños, pero no fue hasta que el muchacho ya había cumplido los veinte, que no terminaron en el reservado de un bar de moda, metiéndose mano.

Chris metía mano, era lo que más le gustaba, dominar, tocar, arrancar placer del modo que fuera necesario, poco a poco al principio, no era plan de asustar a sus jóvenes amantes; pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, las cosas se volvían más intensas, Pratt demandaba más, intentaba más, obligaba a más y todos sus amantes, Sebastian incluidos lo daban todo, porque para ese momento el encantador de serpientes los había hipnotizado.

El sexo se convirtió en una droga más, la más poderosa, la que más enganchaba.

Hicieron falta casi cinco años, unas muñecas enrojecidas por la fiesta de la noche anterior y una moradura en la espalda que no pudo ocultar y evitar que su madre la viera, para que Sebastian se diera cuenta de donde se había metido y de lo rápido que necesitaba salir. 

Su madre le llevó al hospital, donde ya le conocían por continuas recaídas con las drogas, diciendo que habían atacado a su hijo, aunque Sebastian no quisiera decírselo, dijo que esas marcas solo podían ser la prueba de que le habían asaltado y el muchacho tenía demasiado miedo para confesarlo. 

Fue le médico el que le dijo que no tenía porque tratarse de un ataque y que el comportamiento de Sebastian no era el de alguien asustado por haber sido atacado, asaltado y atado. Fue ese mismo médico el que abrió los ojos a sus padres al comentarle como se desarrollaban ciertas prácticas sexuales, algo más intensas de lo normal.

Sebastian les gritó, les increpó diciendo que no tenían porque meterse en su vida y que a los veintitres años que estaba a punto de cumplir podía irse a la cama con quien quisiera y hacer con su cuerpo lo que a él le apeteciera. 

\- No soportáis que sea gay ¿verdad? Si fuera una chica, querríais conocerle.

\- Si fueras una chica le estaríamos denunciando por aprovecharse de ti o algo peor. Pero como eres un hombre, - Si padre no era un hombre especialmente refinado y cuidadoso con sus palabras excepto cuando se trataba de negocios. - Prefiero no plantarme en la comisaría diciendo que un tipo está abusando de ti sexualmente y tú encima le defiendes porque te gusta que trate así.

El nombre de Chris Pratt salió mucho más adelante, casi por casualidad. Sebastian estaba convencido que eran una pareja, que Chris era su novio y que estarían juntos para siempre. Había intentado presentárselo a sus padres como tal, pero el empresario se volvía cada vez más reticente.

Entonces salió una noticia, la típica noticia del corazón en la que Sebastian no se fijaría nunca; pero su madre estaba hojeando una revista que contaba cosas de la vida de los famosos y mientras Sebastian veía la televisión, sus ojos se posaron en una foto de Chris, junto a un muchacho, alguien que desde luego no era él; de una edad similar, parecido incluso físicamente a él. En la noticia decía que estaban juntos, que Pratt estaba feliz con su nueva conquista y en un recuadro rojo en el que decía "picante, picante", añadía que se les había visto entrar y salir juntos de un local de fama reconocida por prácticas sexuales alternativas.

Sebastian creyó que se le caía el mundo encima, estaba enamorado, era un estúpido enamorado, que se había dejado hacer de todo para mantener el interés de Pratt, pensando que eran el uno para el otro y ahora se daba cuenta que solo era uno de tantos, no sabía cuantos otros chicos que pasaban por su cama, a los que les hacía lo mismo.

*

Chris despertó en mitad de la noche muerto de frío. se incorporó al darse cuenta que estaba solo en la cama y que la puerta de la terraza del dormitorio estaba abierta de par en par. se levantó y se llevó detrás la sábana para echársela por los hombros y vestirse como si estuviera poniendo una toga romana.

Salió al balcón, era noche cerrada y los grillos era todo lo que se escuchaba en una ciudad como Miami, que rara vez dormía por completo. La figura de Sebastian, vestido con una camiseta y un boxer llamó su atención. tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte oscuro y no se había percatado de su presencia.

Se acercó, apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro sano del socorrista y besó su mandíbula.

\- ¿En que estás pensando?

Sebastian se volvió y sonrió. Se estremeció cuando una brizna de aire golpeó su cuerpo y sin decir nada, Chris envolvió el cuerpo de los dos con la sábana.

\- Pensaba en lo complicada que puede ser la vida. Con veinte años, Pratt era todo mi mundo y creía que no podría vivir sin él, hace cinco años vi que estaba enamorado de un... tipo despreciable; pero si no hubiera sido por él, tu y yo no nos habríamos conocido.

\- Siempre he dicho que tenemos que estar agradecidos de todo lo que nos ocurre. Pratt nos ha hecho más fuertes a los dos. Ahora los dos tenemos claro que no vamos a volver con él y yo...

\- ¿Tú?

Sebastian se dio la vuelta, sin salir de la crisálida que había creado Chris para mantenerlos a los dos calientes. miró al escritor a los ojos, le encantaba hacerlo, aunque su vida era siempre demasiado rápida como para tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo.

Ahora lo tenía tan cerca que, a pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba la luz de la luna le permitía ver una mirada limpia, sincera y cariñosa que lo contemplaba y hacía lo mismo que él, simplemente mirarle.

\- Quiero enfrentarme a él. Quiero decirle que no puede jugar con nosotros y que ya no puede hacernos daño.

Sebastian sacó la mano de debajo de la sábana y acarició la mejilla de su amante. Chris cerró los ojod y casi lo escuchó ronronear como un gatito que se acurrucaba entre sus piernas. Sonrió, era tan inocente; incluso después de todo lo que su ex le hubiera hecho, seguía siendo la persona dulce y encantadora que tanto le gustaba.

\- ¿Cuantos días de vacaciones te quedan aquí todavía?

\- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

\- A que no quiero que hagas nada mientras estés de vacaciones. Miami es nuestro, lejos de él, lejos de sus garras y no quiero que eso cambie mientras estés aquí.

Chris apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sebastian y respiró con fuerza. 

\- Tienes razón.

\- Lo se.

El escritor se echó a reír; claro que sabía que tenía razón. Había ido allí con sus amigos para no pensar en su ex, para olvidarlo por unos días para recapacitar y saber como dejarle para siempre y ahora todos sus pensamientos y sus conversaciones iban a su alrededor.

Chris no sabía que estaba allí y aunque no había podido evitar decirle que había conocido a alguien, no sabía quien era, ni nada que pudiera ponerlo en peligro frente a su ex. Tenía derecho a ser feliz por fin, había cometido el error de enamorarse de la persona equivocada pero ahora quería comenzar de cero.

\- Así que Miami es nuestro ¿eh?

\- Ahora mismo estoy de baja. - Sebastian se llevó la mano al brazo apoyado en el cabestrillo. - Así que estoy libre todo el día para hacer lo que quieras, aunque preferiría no ir a la playa.

\- Lo cierto es que soy más persona de montaña que de playa. - Dijo Chris sonriente.

\- ¿Y por qué has venido aquí? Miami no tiene muchas montañas? - Chris se encogió de hombros y los dos rieron. - No me digas que es cosa del destino ni nada parecido, tienes que haber visto una película o un anuncio en la tele que te haya hecho venir aquí.

\- En realidad fue Scarlett la que dijo de venir aquí. Dijo que había hecho un par de reportajes de fotos aquí, que era un lugar tranquilo y que podría tener tiempo para pensar. No me digo que te conocería.

\- Pero, si tu amiga dijo eso, entonces tendrás que hacerle caso, relajarte y disfrutar de este sitio tranquilo empezando por la vista.

Chris miró más allá de Sebastian, estaba completamente oscuro y aunque sabía que ahí afuera estaba el mar, la playa, una vista bonita con la luz del día, ahora no podía ver absolutamente nada.

\- ¿No lo ves?

Chris se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Ver el qué?

\- Ahí fuera hay una ciudad llena de oportunidades, restaurantes, librerías... Hay una librería llena de volúmenes de todos idiomas posibles ¿Sabías que se hacen libros en Inuit?

\- ¿El idioma de los esquimales?

\- Y si queremos evitar la playa, podemos irnos a ver caimanes, seguro que no has visto uno de esos bichos fuera del zoo. 

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que ves desde el balcón? No parece una mala vista.

Sebastian rodeó su cintura y comenzó a tirar de él.

\- Entonces ya tenemos planes, pero será a partir de mañana. Ahora mismo es muy temprano y los dos nos merecemos descansar.

Chris asintió, juntos regresaron a la cama y se acomodaron. Chris quería recostarse sobre el socorrista, pero no era él quien estaba herido, quien había pasado por el hospital, quien necesitaba los cuidados. Así que espero que fuera Sebastian el que apoyara la cabeza contra su pecho. Le besó la cabeza y lo escuchó respirar con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que ambos relajaban la tensión de sus cuerpos.

\- No les gusto a tus padres.

\- No te lo tomes como algo persona, nunca han superado lo que pasó con Pratt. Creo que aunque fueras la mujer perfecta, seguirías siendo un peligro para mi e intentarían alejarte de mi.

\- Es lo que me dijo tu padre.

\- Lo pasaron mal por mi culpa, no se lo reprocho. Pero les enseñaremos que podemos funcionar y a ti no te constará nada demostrarles que eres un tío mucho mejor de lo que nunca será Pratt.

*

Anthony despertó y se quedó mirando al techo, porque sabía que era lo que le había hecho dar ese respingo, hasta que escuchó la vibración de su móvil sobre la mesilla.

Se incorporó todavía addormilado, cogió el teléfono y lo miró. Eran las seis de la mañana y desde luego no esperaba que Paul le llamara a esas horas, al menos no después de como habíand dejado las cosas con eso de conocerse e ir poco a poco.

\- ¿Va todo bien?   
\- Se que no debería llamarte, no es justo y menos para pedirte... Tony lo siento, pero mi hijo ha tenido un ataque y en el hospital no me cubre el seguro. Dicen que no pueden tratarle, que tengo que llevarle a casa.   
\- Espera, espera. ¿Donde estás ahora?   
\- Lo dicho, lo siento. Estoy debajo de tu ventana porque o sabía donde ir.

Anthony se levantó, abrió la ventana y miró. Reconoció el coche de Paul y vio que él salía y levantaba la mano haciendo aspavientos para llamar su atención.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó.

Paul respiraba agitadamente, estaba nervioso y como pudo le dijo que el niño se había dormido en la parte de atrás del coche.

\- Al menos en el hospital le han dado un calmante y algo para que pasara el ataque, pero no lo pueden tratarle por el maldito seguro.  
\- No te preocupes, todo va a ir bien. Volvamos al hospital.   
\- ¿Volver para qué? Ya me han dicho que no pueden...

Como, si fuera lo más normal, como si llevara haciéndolo desde hacía tiempo, Anthony posó dos dedos sobre los labios de Paul. Sonrió al ver que funcionaba, que se relajaba y guardaba silencio.

\- El sistema es horrible lo sé, pero mientras no podamos hacer nada para cambiarlo, en cuanto diga mi nombre en el hospital y miren en el sistema sabrán que puedo pagar por cualquier tratamiento que tu hijo necesite.   
\- No pienses que quiero... No he venido para eso... Estaba nervioso y... No se cuanto dinero tienes y no quería... No quiero.

Para cerrar esta vez su boca, Anthony le besó. Habían acordado ir poco a poco, no tener una relación sentimental por el bien de los dos, pero nadie había dicho de nada de una situación como aquella.

Anthony mantuvo el beso hasta que estuvo seguro que Paul se relajaba de verdad, que dejaba de pensar tanto y me daba un momento para hablar.

\- No pienso nada, no creo que quieras nada y desde luego jamás pensaría que eres el tipo de persona que se aprovecha de una situación. ¿Vamos al hospital y me dejas hacer las cosas a mi manera para que tu hijo tenga el tratamiento que necesita?

Paul asintió, un poco resignado, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo. Bostezó, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo cansado que estaba y de apoyó un momento sobre el coche.

\- Dame las llaves y sube. - Le dijo Anthony con la mano extendida. - Yo conduzco al hospital.  
\- Pero es mi hijo, mi obligación.   
\- ¿Lo dices en serio? No te tienes en pie y necesitas descansar. Sube.

Paul accedió, no tenía mucha opción y tampoco quería discutir.

El hospital no estaba lejos, pero tuvieron que conducir por veinte minutos, al principio en silencio, Anthony la mirada fija en la carretera,Paul con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cristal y el niño durmiendo detrás.

\- ¿Has dormido algo esta noche? - Preguntó finalmente Anthony.   
\- El ataque le ha venido después de la cena así que no, he pasado toda la noche en el hospital con él y al final para nada.   
\- Está vez te harán caso.   
\- Te harán caso a ti, querrás decir. Esa gente sólo hace caso al dinero, por eso vine aquí, porque no quería que mi hijo aprendiera de una vida regida por el dinero siempre. Y ahora mir sin dinero, lo dejan morir.

Anthony apretó con fuerza el volante. Nunca había sabido lo que eran los problemas de dinero, ser humilde o tener que contar los gastos. Viviendo alrededor de su padre y su editorial, el dinero nunca había sido un problema.

Sin embargo, lo peor es que nunca se había planteado que podía ser un verdadero problema para otra vez o que los que disponían de ese dinero fueran capaces de jugar con la vida de un niño enfermo.

\- Me harán caso, vale, pero será tu hijo al que curen con mi dinero y luego...

Paul se volvió hacia él. Ya agradecía mucho que le estuviera ayudando en ese momento, que hubiera saltado al coche sin pensar y que estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarse al hospital para salvar a su hijo.

No esperaba más, sobretodo porque todavía le parecía una persona bastante superficial y lleno de si mismo, un tipo rico, que había decidido divertirse durante las vacaciones.

Y de pronto, al mirarlo ahora, veía algo más profundo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Y luego? - Paul sonrió mientras se restregaba los ojos agotado. - No sabía que hubiera un luego. No habíamos quedado en eso.   
\- Tu hijo va a necesitar un médico que tenga un seguimiento y...  
\- ¿Qué estás insinuando?   
\- No insinúo nada. Ahora llegamos al hospital, cuidamos a tu hijo y luego vemos.

Paul lo miró un momento más pero no dijo nada más porque ya estaban llegando al hospital. No sabía lo que Anthony tenía de pronto en la cabeza, pero la noche se había hecho demasiado larga ya y solo quería asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien.


	9. Chapter 9

La sala de espera del hospital estaba vacía, debía ser la única zona de Miami donde no había turistas sacando fotos a cada rincón.

Se trataba de un lugar un lugar moderno, perfectamente limpio con dos máquinas de café y otra de refrescos y aperitivos, dos pantallas de plasma y conexión a internet. Desde luego no era un centro al que acudía el viajero al que Le picaba una medusa en la playa y desde luego sus clientes lo pagaban bien y se notaba.

Chris se puso en pie aunque ya no sabía que hacer o a donde ir. Desde que Anthony le había llamado, habían pasado ya un par de horas y su amigo todavía o había aparecido para decirle como estaban las cosas con el crío de su novio.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, provocando un terrible ruido que parecía la entrada a un salón de western y además la, sala estaba casi vacía así que todavía se notaba más.

Anthony entró acompañando a Paul frotando su espalda. Cuando Chris pudo verlo se percató del aspecto agotado que tenía el progenitor y aunque no era padre, se podía imaginar lo que se sentía cuando un hijo estaba enfermo.

\- ¿Cómo quieres el café? - Dijo Anthony sin fijarse todavía en la presencia de su amigo.  
\- Lo más cargado que puedas, va a, ser un día largo.   
\- Ey.

Tanto Anthony como Paul se volvieron ante la voz de Chris y sonrieron. Paul se acercó y Le estrechó la mano.

\- No deberías haber venido. Estás de vacaciones y Anthony ya me ha dicho que tienes una situación complicada.   
\- Digamos que venir aquí me ha puesto las cosas un poco más claras.   
\- No soy el único que ha conocido a alguien aquí en Miami.

Chris asesinó a su amigo con la mirada pero sabía que no era el mento de decir nada al respecto. 

\- ¿Cómo está tu hijo?   
\- Es pronto para decirlo. Los médicos dicen que ha sufrido un ataque y que debería ser algo aislado. Pero no es la primera vez que see bajan las defensas. Además está el hecho de que tengo que pagar la estancia en edge hospital y se que no se verá barato.   
\- Por eso no debes preocuparte, ya te he dicho que me ocupo yo.

Anthony rodeó su cintura y atrajo el cuerpo de Paul hasta él. Chris lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que era un buen tío y sabía que le gustaba ayudar a la gente que le importaba.

Sin embargo también sabía que era algo inmaduro y desde luego no preparado para dar un paso tan grande como el que suponía estar al lado de aquel padre soltero o de decirle a su padre porque estaba ayudando en realidad a un casi desconocido.

Chris temía que a la hora de la verdad, Paul saliera muy mal parado, enamorado y con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Si al menos su hijo lograba reponerse de su enfermedad de alguna manera gracias a la actuación de su amigo, al menos algo bueno habría salido de aquella situación.

\- Se pondrá bien, ya lo verás. Estamos en el mejor hospital de la zona. - Chris había hecho una pequeña búsqueda sobre el sitio mientras el taxi le llevaba allí. - Luego, Anthony me dijo que eras de New York. ¿Has pensado en llevar a tu hijo a algún sitio de allí?   
\- No he tenido mucho tiempo en pensar en nada más que esperar que podamos no dormir aquí mañana por la noche.

Chris observó un momento a Anthony sin pronunciar palabra. Su rostro habían cambiado tras su pregunta. No es que hubiera palidecido en su sentido más literal, apenas se notaba que había contraído el rostro y que había dejado de respirar esperando ver que respondía Paul.

Se preguntó si habría dicho algo en caso de Paul hubiera dicho que tenía intención de trasladarse a New York o cualquier intención de mantener su relación con él allí.

Por fortuna para ellos dos y cierta decepción para Chris que quería saber ya como pensaba salir de aquella complicada situación en la que él solo se estaba metiendo con aquel tipo.

\- Gracias por el café y por permitir que podamos acceder a este hospital. - Paul sonrió, cansado y le hizo una caricia en el brazo. - No se si quieres marcharte con tu amigo ahora, voy a entrar con mi hijo y espero quedarme con él hasta que podamos marcharnos de aquí. Espero que puedas entenderlo y que no pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti y de tods la ayuda que nos estás dando...  
\- Ey, no se te ocurra pensar algo así. - Contestó Anthony con un tono que intentó fuera tranquilo y relajado, pero de nuevo Chris lo conocía bien, quería quedarse, quería estar al lado de aquel desconocido del que se estaba enamorando.

Paul asintió, se acercó un poco más y le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Intentó separarse para marcharse, pero Anthony le agarró del brazo, tiró de él y le solto un profundo e intenso beso en los labios.

\- Yo no volveré a New York hasta que esté seguro que tu hijo y tu estáis bien.  
\- Yo... Sabes que él nunca a estar del todo bien.  
\- Entonces hablaremos de eso cuando salgáis de aquí. - Paul asintió de nuevo, solo que ahora tenía las mejillas coloradas y parecía estar sudando. - Intenta descansar, ya, has oído al medico, el peque tardará unas horas en despertar después de la medicina que le han suministrado.

Chris y Anthony salieron del hospital. No hubo conversación entre ellos durante un momento, caminaron sin más, ahora ya no tenían prisa para, coger un taxi.

Anthony tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar en la cabeza, así volver al apartamento que seguramente estaría vacío no le parecía la mejor opción y Chris lo sabía, no hacía falta que le diera nada para que entendiera lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Por si parte Chris había dejado durmiendo a Sebastian y seguiría así un buen rato por los analgésicos que le habían recetado y además estaban sus padres. Aunque se habían cogido una habitación de hotel, ya, habían, dicho que pasarían por su casa en cuanto acabarán de desayunar.

Después de su, conversación con ellos el día anterior, pasar horas con ellos sabiendo que les gustaba, no era su idea de un día de vacaciones.

No habían tenido mucho tiempo desde que habían llegado para ver realmente Miami, así que decidieron irse a dar un paseo, desayunar en el primer Starbucks que encontraran y aprovechar para hablar, aunque no supieran verdaderamente que decir ninguno de los dos.

\- Sus padres me odian. - Dijo finalmente Chris mientras terminaba su frappuccino mocca.   
\- ¿Los padres de quien?   
\- ¿De quien va a ser? Sebastian.  
\- ¿Ya has conocido a sus padres? Creía que habías dicho que ibais poco a poco. ¿Y ya te presenta a sus padres?. - Es complicado.

A Chris le gustaba siempre coger con la cuchara el chocolate que se quedaba pegado en el fondo de los vasos de sus cafés y aprovechó el momento para pensar que contarle a Anthony sobre lo ocurrido aquellos últimos días.

Una, vez hecho, su amigo todavía tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que acababa de contarle.

\- Así que te has echado otro novio rico.   
\- Quieres bajar la voz. Te he dicho que los de la prensa del corazón van detrás de él. Además, no tiene nada que ver con Pratt y te rogaría que te ahorraras cualquier tipo de comparación con él.   
\- Vale, vale pero tampoco hace falta ponerse así.

Chris se levantó, tal vez se estaba volviendo un paranoico, pero ya se imaginaba a alguien que se le acercaba, con la, grabadora en mano, dispuesto a preguntarle por su romance con Sebastian y sacarlo publicado al día siguiente.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató del desconocido que se chocaba con él. Se dieron un golpe, sintió el dolor en el hombro pero se disculpó por ser tan despistado.

Mientras se separaban, se fijó un momento en el hombre. Algo mayor que él, un poco más pequeño, cabello corto, rubio y cubierto ya de canas.

El extraño se lo quedó mirando, esperaba su reacción, pero no era un periodista... Porque si lo fuera, Chris no sabría quién era, no lo habría reconocido, no se le habría secados boca de golpe y no habría sentido lo que era algo muy similar a un infarto repentino.

\- Ya sabes que te busca, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Por qué no dejas de trabajar para él? - Anthony estaba comprando un sándwich para el camino de vuelta así que no estaba escuchando nada de esa conversación. Chris se sintió aliviado. - Sabes que es un hombre despreciable, sabes que solo quiere cosas horribles.   
\- Preocúpate de ti y tu novio, muchacho. El jefe tiene tentáculos en todas partes y te quiere recuperar.   
\- ¿Y que es lo que estás haciendo aquí entonces, Jeremy? ¿Vas a llamarle en cuanto salga por esa puerta? ¿O me estás compartiendo ya nuestra ubicación?

El otro hombre había visto la relación de Chris con su ex, debía entender porwue había decidido dejarlo, porque estaba escapando y escondiéndose ahora.

\- Ni una ni otra. Me ha mandado encontrarte y es lo que hecho. No me ha dicho que le avise en cuanto te tuviera delante. Pero ten en cuenta que no podré ocultar por mucho tiempo el saber donde estás.   
\- ¿Por qué?   
\- ¿Por qué qué?  
\- ¿Por qué me estás ayudando ahora? No lo hiciste cuando estuve con él. Y eso que te lo pedí.

Chris apretó los puños, deseaba pegarle, no tanto por lo que estaba haciendo ahora si no por lo que no había hecho en el pasado.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en hacerlo. Anthony terminó de pagar, se había cogido otro café, uno frío ahora y otro para Chris.

Se lo dio y se quedó mirando al otro hombre.

\- ¿Otro nuevo amigo tuyo?   
\- Conocido de otro tiempo, pero desde luego amigo nunca. Vamos, creo que Scarlett quiere contarte algo y yo quiero regresar con Sebastian.

No se despidió de Jeremy. Tenía muchas que decirle, pero no en una, cafetería, no en medio de otra gente y no eran cosas que quisiera que Anthony escuchara.

Se fue sin más, notando durante un buen rato la mirada del otro hombro clavada en su nuca.

No tardaría en avisar a Pratt, su ex pronto sabría que estaba allí y peor aún, si Jeremy ya conocía la existencia de Sebastian, entonces Pratt también lo sabría y eso automáticamente lo pondría en peligro.

\- Estas temblando. - Las palabras de Anthony le hicieron detenerse en seco. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Es por el tío del Starbucks? Lo ha mandado Tu ex ¿verdad? Si hay que ir allí y decirle...  
\- No, lo único que quiero es ir a casa de Sebastian, tengo que hablar con él. Tu llama a, Scarlett.

*

Sebastian descansaba en sofá cuando llegó Chris. Dormía, porque no se percató de su presencia, así sud el escritor se puso a limpiar.

Sus padres habían pasado por ahí, había dos tazas, una de te y otra de café en la mesa. Seguramente, Sebastian había dicho que recogería, pero no lo había hecho por el cansancio.

Le echó una manta fina por encima y cogió las tazas. Limpió el salón, la cocina, se preparó un té para si y volvió al, salón.

Se sentó en el brazo del sofá y cogió el móvil. Scarlett le había escrito para decirle que Anthony ya sabía la noticia. Mark también estaba ilusionado con la idea, casi más que ella misma, que todavía estaba procesando toda la idea de tener un bebé y lo que eso podía suponer para, su carrera.

Chris sonrió, feliz por su amiga, al menos uno de los tres tenía más cosas más tranquilas.

Un segundo más tarde recibió un nuevo mensaje. Esperaba no volver a, saber de Jeremy y ya le estaba escribiendo.

"Pratt lo sabe. Sabe donde estás, pero no sabe que estás con su otro chico. Ten cuidado, no te dará mucho tiempo."

Se estremeció, había tenido unos días bastante buenos, si no tenía en cuenta el accidente y la forma en la que había conocido a los padres de Sebastan.

Pero esos días estaban a punto de terminarse y probablemente no lo haría de una forma bonita.

\- No te he oído llegar.

Chris se volvió, no se había dado cuenta que Sebastian se había despertado.

\- Hace sólo unos minutos. He limpiado un poco. ¿Tus padres?  
\- Se han ido hace poco. Dicen que se quedarán para mi revisión del hombro. Espero que no telo pongan muy difícil.

Chris de acomodó en el sofá junto a Sebastian y ese se incorporó y se recostó sobre su pecho.

\- Tus padres me odian, eso al menos ya lo se.  
\- No te odian, al menos no solo a ti. Ellos creen que no soy capaz de elegir bien a la persona de la que me enamoro... No puedo culparles después de lo que pasó con Pratt. - Chris no dijo nada, por mucho que Sebastian esperaba una respuesta. Así que se incorporó para mirarle a la cara. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo que no debía?  
\- No, bueno, no lo se. A lo mejor lo has dichi, sin darte cuenta. Has dicho que te has enamorado.  
\- Si lo sé. Lo he dicho porque así es y así se lo he hecho saber a ellos.  
\- Seb.  
\- Dime que no he hecho mal. A lo mejor me he adelantado y tu no sientes lo mismo. Mierda, he hablado demasiado rápido.  
\- No, no. Seb, no. - Chris se volvió, sonrió y acarició la mejilla del socorrista, buscando la mejor forma de hacerle sentir bien. - Lo que quiero decir es que... Antes de ti estuvo Pratt y decir algo así no es su fuerte. Tampoco sentirlo.  
\- Mis padres no te odian. En realidad creo que les, gusta que te preocupes por mi, al menos como enfermero. Seguro que cuando te conozcan, cambian de idea y se olvidan de... Él.  
\- Yo también me he enamorado, Seb. - Susurró Chris acercándose un poco más. - Y no te voy a negar que me da miedo porque no estoy acostumbrado a una relación... Normal. No se si estoy listo para...

Los labios de Sebastian sobre los suyos le hicieron dejar de pensar. Cerró los ojos y sintió que su cuerpo se relajan a rápidamente. Su respiración se ralentizó y sus manos se movieron solas hasta el cuerpo de su amante.

\- No estoy preparado para conocer a los padres de nadie.  
\- ¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de mis padres mientras te estoy besando? Es un poco raro, porque pienso en ellos mientras imagino llevándote a la cama y entoncess idea deja de ser tan excitante.

Chris se echó a reír.

\- Lo siento. Estoy nervioso, hablo mucho cuando estoy nervioso.  
\- Lo se. Recuerda que empiezo a conocerte. No te querría tanto ya de otro modo.

Sebastian le besó de nuevo, más lentamente está vez, más, suave y tranquilo. Acarició su mejilla y apoyó su frente sobre la de Chris.

\- No me gustan las cosas faciles.  
\- Así, que no me ves como una cosa, ni como alguien fácil. Te has ganado dos puntos por eso y que te haga la cena hoy.  
\- Creo que todavía puedo ganarme algún punto más.  
\- ¿Ah si?

Sebastian miro la hora en la pantalla del móvil.

\- Son las cuatro y media, no cenaremos antes de las ocho, así que creo que puedo ganarme al menos otros tres puntos... Como poco.

Chris asintió, sonrió, se mordió el labio y no oído evitar temor al notar la mano de Sebastian introduciéndose bajo su camiseta.

\- Algo me dice que pueden ser más de tres puntos. Así que voy a tener que ordenar una cena a algún sitio muy decente.

Sin embargo, aquella noche nadie tuvo que hacer la cena ni pagar por una excesivamente cara. Los teléfonos de ambos su pusieron a sonar casi al mismo tiempo. Se miraron, molestos por la interrupción, pero seguros de que se trataba de algun importante y que no podían dejar pasar.

Cuando Sebastian miró su móvil, era su madre la que le estaba llamando, como si verdaderamente quisiera interrumpirle, como si su malestar por su nueva relación con Chris le diera poderes para molestarles. Casi se echó a reír antes de contestar por ese pensamiento tan absurdo, pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios en cuanto escuchó la voz llorosa de su madre.

\- ¿Has visto internet? - Preguntó la mujer en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hijo.

\- Me he quedado dormido en cuanto os habéis marchado. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quien se ha muerto?

\- Entra en las malditas noticias de internet y míralo por ti mismo.

\- Mamá, ese lenguaje no es propio de ti.

\- ¡Hazlo!

Para Chris, la llamada llegó desde un número desconocido y ya solo eso no le dio buena espina, pero aun así, contestó.

\- No te puedes hacer idea de lo mucho que te echo de menos. ¿Por qué has bloqueado mi número de teléfono? Creía que nuestras conversaciones te animaban el día?

Como toda las últimas veces, escuchar la voz de su ex le puso el vello de punto. Siempre esperaba que llegara el momento en el que Pratt se olvidara de él, incluso que comenzara a arruinar la vida de algún otro tío; por muy mal que sonara eso y no volver a saber de él. Pero la obsesión de su ex por él, era demasiado grande, lo sabía desde que había decidido poner tierra de por medio.

\- ¿Tan difícil es que entiendas que no quiero nada contigo? Has estado a punto de joderme la vida, me estabas anulando, creí desaparecer debajo de todo ese poder tuyo. 

\- No seas tan dramático, nene. Cómo te gusta ser el centro de atención. Seguro que ahora estás con tu nuevo novio. ¿Es de Miami él? ¿O los dos estáis de vacaciones? Seguro que es un rollo pasajero y pronto te das cuenta que él no te da lo mismo que te podía dar yo y vuelves conmigo.

Chris se había levantado del sofá, no porque a esas alturas no quisiera que Sebastian le escuchar hablar con su ex; si lo pensaba bien, quería que Sebastian le escuchara decirle lo mucho que le odiaba para que no se preocupara; pero tampoco quería precisamente eso, preocuparle, así que se retiró para que pudiera hablar con su madre.

Sin embargo, no quería que Sebatsian se enterara así que Pratt ya sabía donde se encontraba y lo cerca que estaba de dar con él.

\- Ese es el punto. No me da lo mismo que tu, porque tu solo me has dado problemas, algún que otro trauma y unas ganas increíbles de salir corriendo lo antes posible para estar lejos de ti.

\- No se lo que te da ese tío, pero te aseguro que ni él ni nadie puede hacer lo mismo que yo para tenerte cerca.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?

Empezaba a preocuparse, aunque tratándose de su ex, ya podía entrar en pánico. Pratt solo le llamaba para enloquecerle, para hacerle saber que seguía obsesionado con él, que seguía siendo su sombra o que había hecho algo para asegurarse de que no le olvidaba.

\- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? - Dijo Chris con voz temblorosa.

\- Nada. En realidad yo no he hecho nada, nene. Ha sido todo cosa de la prensa.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué les has dicho?

Chris se dio la vuelta, igual que le había pasado antes con Jeremy, podía notar la mirada de Sebastian puesta sobre él. Lo miraba fijamente, con el teléfono delante, apretado con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de destrozarlo en mil pedazos.

\- Vinieron a hacerme una entrevista, ya sabes, cuando quieren hablar de los más ricos de la ciudad y saber como vivimos y si estamos con alguien. Les dije que mi chico me había dejado, que me había roto el corazón. Fui sincero, les dije lo mucho que te echaba de menos, pero que bueno... que nuestra relación era complicada, que eras problemático, con tus inseguridades, dejando un trabajo, no siendo capaz de coger otro. Querían saber si estabas conmigo por mi dinero y claro, yo les dije que no, que eso no era posible, que te gustaban los juguetes que te he ido regalando, como a todos supongo. Claro, ellos me preguntaron por los juguetes, menuda es la prensa, les digo que te hago regalos y ellos piensan que eres un chico de pago y que te tengo en nómina por el sexo.

\- No, no has hecho eso.

\- Ya te he dicho que no he hecho nada. Solo quería que supieras por mi que ahora eres famoso, nene, estás en las revistas y seguro que pronto quieren contactar contigo para saber más. También querrán hablar con tu novio para conoceros.

\- Eres un...

\- Tengo que dejarte. Hablamos en otro momento y si necesitas ayuda para lidiar con la prensa ya sabes donde estoy.

Chris escuchó que se cortaba la conversación y se quedaba con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, los ojos Sebastian atravesándolo como espadas y el corazón que casi había dejado de latir dentro de su pecho.

\- Se que no es verdad lo que dice la prensa porque todo esto viene de la entrevista de ese desgraciado de Pratt. - Dijo Sebastian después de guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo.

\- Pero me vas a preguntar para estar seguro. 

Unas lágrimas que no quería derramar, sobretodo no por Pratt hicieron que le doliera la garganta.

\- No pretendía que sonara así.

\- Da igual. ¿Qué es lo que has leído?

\- Chris, lo siento. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres estar seguro que no he hecho?

Sebastian se puso en pie, le costaba por el hombro malherido, pero se mordió el labio para que no se le notara demasiado y caminó hasta Chris.

\- No creo nada de lo que han publicado esos desgraciados.

\- Pero lo has leído y me estás mirando con esa cara. - Chris acarició su mejilla, su contacto ahora le hacía daño y se preguntaba si también Sebastian se sentía así. - Tienes dudas, tal vez ha sido tu madre la que te has puesto en la cabeza, pero tienes dudas, porque en realidad no nos conocemos y puede que haya muchas cosas que no te haya contado. ¿Crees que me fijé en ti porque sabía quien eras, por tu dinero, por tu nombre? ¿Es es lo que te ha dicho tu madre? ¿Es por eso que me miras así?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza pero se tomó unos segundos demasiado largos en contestar, tal vez porque estaba asustado, confundido, tal vez su madre le había dicho algo, un ultimatum por su culpa. Tal vez estar con él le estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

\- Creo que debería marcharme. - Dijo finalmente Chris, no muy seguro de estar tomando la decisión correcta, pero aquella situación, aquel momento podía llevarles cuanto menos, a una fuerte discusión o a consecuencias peores.

\- No, espera. Te juro que no creo una palabra de lo que mi madre me ha hecho leer, se que no eres así, se que ese no eres tú, pero me da miedo que...

Chris llegó hasta él, sostuvo sus dos mejillas con las manos y sonrió. Le dio un beso, uno tierno y dulce, uno que quería relajarlos a los dos, tranquilizarlos de nuevo, aunque probablemente sería más útil para Sebatian que para él.

\- Te creo, lo se que tú no creerías a nada de lo que Pratt diga. Pero... no se si sabes como me siento ahora mismo. Ese desgraciado consigue hacerme sentir sucio y, aunque no sea verdad, culpable. Sinceramente, necesito estar solo y averiguar como voy a matar a ese impresentable.

\- Eso último no lo has dicho en serio ¿Verdad? Es cierto que no nos conocemos bien y no quiero que ahora me digas que eres asesino a sueldo en tu tiempo libre.

Chris negó con la cabeza

\- Sólo necesito pensar y asegurarme que mi historia no te salpica. Dame un par de días y te llamo.

Se dirigió a la puerta, le dolía hacerlo, porque estaba haciendo daño a Sebastian cuando lo único que quería era protegerle.

\- Llámame, prométemelo. No se te ocurra desaparecer. - Chris se detuvo con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta, pero no se dio vuelta mientras escuchaba. - Si te vuelves a New York sin decir nada, iré a buscarte y pondré la ciudad patas arriba hasta que de contigo. Ten por seguro que no te voy a dejar escapar. Pratt no ganará esta vez.

\- Te lo prometo.

Se marchó sin volverse, sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Pero ahora estaba poniendo a Sebastian en peligro, su vida, su reputación, la relación con sus padres y su propia relación.

Pratt era capaz de llegar a cualquier parte, tenía poder en todos los medios e incluso a miles de kilómetros, así que primero tenía que arreglar ese enorme lío y no meter a Sebastian en medio.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, de pronto el apartamento que había pasado semana buscando para pasar unas buenas y tranquilas vacaciones ya no le parecía un sitio acogedor y donde poder pensar con calma que hacer con su vida cuando regresara casa.

Ahora el apartamento se veía oscuro, solitario y deprimente. Probablemente porque así era como se sentía él mismo.

Tuvo miedo de encontrarse con la prensa allí, si Chris había llegado a saber donde estaba, probablemente sabía también donde se hospedaba y le pillo casi por sorpresa que todavía no supiera que Sebastian y él estaban juntos... o lo habían estado hacia poco más de una hora.

Pero por suerte no en la puerta no había nadie y en apartamento tanto solo estaban sus amigos y Mark.

\- Creía que dormías en casa de tu novio.

\- Yo también. - Contesto Chris con intenso suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá.

\- Creo que debería marcharme al hotel. - Dijo Mark, muy poco discreto al darse cuenta que tal vez sobraba allí.

Le dio un beso a Scarlett y cogió la chaqueta.

\- No importa, puedes quedarte, de todas formas, no se trata de un gran secreto, en cuanto veas la prensa sabrás lo que se está escribiendo de mi gracias a lo que ha filtrado mi ex.

Chris se pasó las manos por el rostro y se recostó en el sofá. Estaba agotado de salir corriendo para nada, de escapar y que al final alguien con los contactos de Pratt, le encontrara. Comenzaba a estar tentado a volver, a enfrentarse a él y plantarle cara.

\- A quien quiero engañar, soy un cobarde, siempre lo he sido, sobretodo delante de ese desgraciado. Tiene ese poder sobre mi, puede arruinarme la vida una y otra vez.

Chris de cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó escapar un gemido lastimero. Sin embargo ninguno de sus amigos pudo decir nada porque el timbre de la puerta sonó un segundo más tarde.

Fue Scarlett quien abrió la puerta pero no llegó a preguntar quien era porque un hombre convertido en el monstruo de Tasmania entró de golpe en el apartamento y se plantó en medio del salón.

\- Te has marchado de mi apartamento sin darme tiempo a decirte que me parecía lo que se ha publicado en internet, porque ni siquiera lo había leído...

\- Sebastian. - Murmuró Chris, esperando que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y le hiciera desaparecer.

\- No, - Le interrumpió el socorrista con un dedo que casi parecía amenazador. - Ahora es cuando tu no dices nada, escuchas lo que yo tengo que decirte y... y... y luego si quieres me echas de aquí. - Chris tan solo asintió con un movimiento muy lento de cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Sebastian. - Mi me madre se ha encargado de hacerme llegar todo lo que se ha publicado sobre ti y lo que Pratt ha dicho.

Chris respondió con un gemido ahogado, que enterró entre sus manos. Definitivamente, un terremoto que abriera la tierra bajo sus pies no le vendría nada mal. Pero por supuesto, eso no sucedió.

\- Te dijo que tus padres me odiaban.

\- No te odian, más bien ha sido al contrario. - Chris levantó la cabeza como un perro que hubiera encontrado un olor nuevo a su alrededor. - Mi madre es superprotectora conmigo, como todas las madres conmigo y en cuanto vio que Pratt estaba metido en esto... Digamos que dejaste de ser el enemigo numero uno.

\- Oh, supongo que eso es bueno.

\- Lo es, en realidad, porque a mi madre no le han gustado ninguno de los novios que le he presentado... reconozco que normalmente ha tenido razón. - Chris se puso pálido al escuchar eso, si la madre de Sebastian tenía un sexto sentido, tal vez había visto algo malo en él, que el propio Chris no había descubierto, tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse del socorrista lo más rápido posible para no lastimarle. - Eh, no... no pretendía que sonara así. El tema es que mis padres lo pasaron muy mal durante el periodo en el que Pratt formó parte de mi vida, ver que de pronto, el hombre con el que estoy saliendo tiene que ver con él... mi madre se asustó.

De nuevo, Chris contestó asintiendo y no dijo nada.

\- Lo he leído todo y ¿Sabes qué? No creo una palabra, se que no ha hecho nada de lo que han insinuado descubrir sobre ti. Se que Pratt les ha dado la información o alguno de los tipos que trabaja para él, pero te conozco, ahora se que te conozco y que puedo confiar en ti. Eso es lo que le he dicho a mi madre por teléfono antes de venir aquí.

\- ¿Le has dicho a tu madre que la prensa miente?

\- Que Pratt miente para ser más exactos, que voy a estar a tu lado y que me voy a enfrentar a cualquier periodista de pacotilla que venga sacar más información y que... que me gustaría que volvieran para conocerte un poco mejor.

Chris abrió la boca, no sabía si ya podía responder, pero tampoco le salió ninguna palabra de la garganta. Había esperando no volver a saber de Sebastian, se lo había imaginado irritado con él, odiándole y no contestando nunca más a uno de sus mensajes. Desde luego, no había esperado esa reacción.

\- No lo puede decir en serio.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué se que Pratt miente? ¿que quiero que mis padres te conozcan? ¿O que no tengo intención de quedarme aquí hasta que aceptes volver a salir conmigo?

Un largo e intenso silencio inundó el salón. Se podía sentir la tensión y los tres amigos de Chris miraban la escena como si estuvieran viendo una película y no supieran como iba a terminar.

\- Chris, yo que tú le daría una respuesta, ya somos muchos en este apartamento como para que se nos acople alguien más.

\- Tony, cállate, este es un momento muy importante para Chris, no lo estropees con tus bromas.

\- Vamos, chico. Te aseguro que no es fácil encontrar alguien que vaya detrás de ti, como él. - Añadió Mark, mientras asentía con seguridad. - Te lo dice alguien que es como él.

\- ¿No te apetecerá ir a cenar fuera verdad? - Preguntó Sebastian, probablemente tan estresado como Chris con toda esa gente a su alrededor.

Pero el propio Chris estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida en los últimos dos días como para estar tranquilo. Apretó los puños, por un lado quería pasar todo el tiempo posible cerca de Sebastian, hablar con él, contarle como había sido en realidad su relación con Pratt y donde estaba mintiendo su ex en común.

Por otro sin embargo, tenía miedo, sentía terror por pensar que su presencia cerca de Sebastian iba a significar hacerle daño, ponerle en peligro o cuanto menos ponerlo en el centro de la diana de toda la prensa del corazón.

Pero negarle algo a esos ojos marrones que la miraban implorantes, era algo que Chris había descubierto hacía poco tiempo imposible.

Respiró con fuerza y dejó caer los hombros, sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y resignación. Se acercó a Sebastian y acarició su mejilla.

\- No tengo escapatoria ¿Verdad?

\- No voy a dejarte escapar, porque eso ya lo he hecho yo y bueno, no me sirvió para esconderme de Pratt por mucho tiempo y al final me hizo encontrarte. Así que, antes de que salgas corriendo y encuentres a otra persona, voy a conseguir que te quedes conmigo.

Sebastian se acercó un poco más a él, rodeó su cintura con una mano, Chris se puso tenso, a punto estuvo de salir corriendo, pero las piernas clavadas en el suelo le hicieron quedarse donde estaba.

\- Cena conmigo, solo una noche, hablamos, evitamos a la prensa y si tenemos que salir corriendo, estaremos juntos.

\- No puede correr con el hombro así.

Sebastian se echó a reír.

\- Entonces nos convertiremos en espías a los que les persiguen del KGB y nos perderemos por algún callejón de la ciudad. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, al menos será una velada entretenida y divertida.

\- Los días siempre son divertidos contigo, Seb. lo sabes, pero lo de hacernos pasar por espías sería digno de verdad.

\- Cena conmigo entonces.

Sebastian no le dio tiempo a contestar, lo arrastró, quitó la poca separación que quedaba entre ellos y le dio un profundo beso. Apenas le dejó respirar; por un momento Chris intentó separarse; luchó, no porque no quisiera besarle, sino porque se sentía como alguien maldito y que ese contacto pudiera traerle todavía más mala suerte al socorrista.

Pero pronto se dejó ir, se dejó hacer y ni le importó la presencia de sus amigos, ni la sensación de que era alguien gafe y que traía mala suerte. Rodeó el cuello de Sebastian con ambas manos y lo apretó contra él.

\- Estoy cansado de correr. - Susurró Chris contra los labios de Sebastian. - Y de que Pratt siempre me encuentre.

\- Entonces tendremos que enfrentarnos a él. - Chris se estremeció al imaginarse ese momento. Estaba seguro que no podía salir bien, Pratt tenía demasiado poder, conocía a demasiada gente y podía conseguir lo que quisiera. - Ey, estás temblando.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- Lo que tienes es hambre. Vamos, conozco un pizzeria que te va a encantar, recogida y apartada del centro, la prensa no llegará allí.

Por mucho que quería quedarse para siempre en el apartamento o por lo menos hasta que la prensa volviera a olvidarse de él, Chris no encontró la forma de negarle a Sebastian salir con él y cenar juntos.

Le adoraba, eso no lo podía negar, adoraba su fuerza, su valentía y como no había forma de hacer que cejara en el empeño de hacer algo. Chris intentaba echarle a un lado, quitarse de en medio de su vida, pero el socorrista se empeñaba en correr siempre hacia él.

Finalmente fueron a cenar, los dos solos, sin miradas, sin cámaras cerca y para sorpresa de Chris, verdaderamente nadie les reconoció y no tuvieron que salir corriendo.

Fue una velada tranquila, solo para ellos dos, una velada para hablar.

\- ¿Has leído entonces todo lo que se ha publicado? Porque yo no he tenido el valor de hacerlo, creo que tendría pesadillas durante días.

\- Chris...

\- No es lo que piensas.

\- No dejas de pensar en ello y eso que ni siquiera lo has leído. - Sebastian alargó la mano y acarició la de Chris al otro lado de la mesa. - Los dos sabemos de lo que es capaz Pratt para...

\- No hablemos más de él, al menos hasta que vuelva a hacer una de las suyas.

Los dos se echaron a reír. No era el mejor momento para tener una cita romántica ni nada similar, pero si que lo era para estar juntos, para entenderse, simplemente para estar tranquilos.

Cenaron entre momentos de silencio, con miradas cómplices y sonrisas nerviosas. En cierto modo era como volver a empezar a salir juntos, recomenzar con ver quien decía algo, quien comenzaba a flirtear, quien le decía un piropo al otro o quien hacía el siguiente contacto de sus manos.

en cierta forma, podían agradecer a Chris Pratt que los estuviera uniendo un poco más cada vez que hacía algo contra uno de los dos. Hacía que se acercaran más, que quisieran más, que se dieran cuenta que alguien como ese tipo, era justamente lo que ellos no querían tener a su lado bajo ningún concepto.

además, la pizza resultó ser deliciosa, tradicional en aquel pequeño restaurante regentado por un tal Guido en el que trabajaban sus dos hijos, su mujer y sus nueras. Todas sus mesas estaban llenas pero nadie levantaba la voz más de la cuenta y las pequeñas lamparitas, como toda la iluminación, le daban al lugar un aspecto todavía mucho más íntimo.

Después de la cena, aunque ya se había hecho tarde y pasaba ya de media noche, decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la playa. Se sentía tan diferente del paseo que había dado Chris por la tarde. Entonces se sentía solo, perdido, sentía que su vida como la conocía había tocado fondo y que no podía ocurrirle nada bueno.

Seguro de que no volvería a saber nada de Sebastian, había caminado sin rumbo durante un buen rato, pensando que había malgastado unas vacaciones para enamorarse y perder a una persona increíble en cuestión de unos pocos días.

Ahora, Chris se sobresaltó al notar que Sebastian le tomaba la mano y le llevaba hasta la orilla.

\- ¿Que haces? Está muy oscuro.   
\- No creo que salga ningún tiburón del agua para comernos. Quiero estar a solas contigo un rato, ultimamente eso parece bastante complicado de conseguir.

Caminaron hasts la orilla, hasta que el único sonido a su alrededor era el del agua chocando con la orilla.

Sebastian se sentó en la arena y se quedó mirando a Chris hasta que este hizo lo mismo, a su lado.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?   
\- Si te refieres a mañana, - Respondió Sebastian mientras se tumban a en la arena. - No lo se, no he pensado en ello todavía. Si te refieres a esta noche, ahora mismo me gustaría que miraramos las estrellas un poco y luego daría lo que fuera por besarte y hacerte amor aquí.

Chris se quedó sin aliento, pero sonrió ante la gran seguridad con la, que contaba Sebastian, sin miedo al mañana, sin miedo a su ex, sin miedo a nada en realidad.

Se recostó también en la arena y de quedó mirando el espectáculo que formaban las estrellas tintineantes sobre su cabeza.

\- Wow, es precioso.  
\- Antes de que llegaras tu, venía aquí casi todas las noches preguntándome cuál era el sentido de haber venido aquí, de dejarlo todo en New York, cuando aqui era una persona solitaria y triste. - A pesar de la poca luz, Chris se levantó un poco para poder ver la expresión del socorrista. - Estaba a punto de volver y aceptara vida gris que mi padre mep reparaba en su empresa, al menos así tendris un trabajo fijo y seguro y podría conocer a alguien con quien hacer una familia algún día.   
\- Pero no lo hiciste.   
\- No lo hice, aunque lo tenía pensado y preparado ya, porque ese mismo día apareciste tú.   
\- ¿Y como sabías que merecía la pena aplazarlo? ¿No has pensado estos días en retomar tus planes?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza, sonrió y como si de un enorme felino extremadamente ágil de tratara, se abalanzó sobre Chris.

El cuerpo del escritor quedó cubierto por el del socorrista, no sólo por su físico, tan grande como el suyo, sino también por su boca que comenzó, a besarle, a cubrirle de caricias y más besos.

\- Mi destino era encontrarte aquí, conocerte y estar contigo aquí y ahora. Lo demás no me importa.


	11. Chapter 11

El avión había entrado en una pequeña zona de turbulencias pero Chris no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su lectura y las fotos que habían añadido. Sonrió, había pagado a los mejores fotógrafos, los que contaban con menos escrúpulos, dispuestos a tomar fotos robadas de la intimidad de dos personas, dos personas en la playa, ocultos por la noche, felices en la soledad de una noche de verano.

Eran tipos de confianza, tipos que no dejaban nombres, por lo que nadie sabría ni quienes eran ellos, ni quien les había dado la información sobre donde encontrar a la pareja de enamorados.

Se recostó en el cómodo asiento y apoyó la tablet sobre la rodillas. Amplió la sonrisa, adoraba cuando las cosas salían bien y justo como él quería. 

Esperaba que su juguete más reciente entendiera que no podía dejarle cuando quería, no podía escapar de su sombra porque se había cansado o porque quería algo nuevo. Sebastian no lo había llegado a aprender nunca y había decidido escaparse, pero Chris... o Chris, como adoraba a ese muchacho. Era lo más dulce que había probado nunca, dulce e inocente y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para hacerse con esa inocencia como si del mejor trofeo posible se tratara.

El reportaje sobre su relación con él había sido solo en inicio, las fotos que habían publicado aquella mañana, un regalito que había decidido hacerse a si mismo por lo mal que le había hecho pasar. Ahora solo podía imaginar la cara de Chris y ese otro tipo con el que se estaba viendo... que ganas tenía de saber quien era para empezar a divertirse con él también y cuantas veces al día Chris pronunciaba su nombre y se acordaba de él.

No le quedaba mucho para que el avión aterrizara en Miami y lo cierto era que empezaba a estar nervioso ante la idea de volver a encontrarse con su muchacho. Se había ido sin decir nada, lo había dejado esperando verle esa noche y desde entonces habían pasado ya demasiados días de soledad.

Su otro hombre, Renner le había llamado tres veces desde que había llegado a la ciudad y ya le había dicho que había encontrado a Chris, que había hablado con él y se ponía a mil al pensar en el momento en el que su enviado le había dicho al muchacho eso de "Pratt va detrás de ti, te echa de menos y te necesita." Solo podía pensar en la cara que habría puesto, si aquella declaración había puesto triste a Chris, si le había hecho sonreír o si le había dado que pensar y tal vez dejar al nuevo tipo con el que estaba intentando olvidarle.

Sí, eso le ponía a mil. Cada uno tenía sus debilidades, la suya era el sufrimiento y la necesidad de sus chicos, sobretodo cuando creían que podía tener su propia vida más allá de él. Eso le hacía sentir poderoso, casi un dios, o por lo menos un gran señor en su propio reino y ahora tenía intención de divertirse mucho.

*

Chris despertó con el sonido de una gaviota que quería desayunar. Se incorporó, le dolía la espalda, no había sido buena idea quedarse dormidos en aquella barca, pero tampoco lo era moverse por Miami, de madrugada, con la ropa mojada después haberse dado aquel primer baño con todo puesto y tampoco les apetecía después de habler pasado varias horas entre sexo, besos, caricias y promesas de amor.

Sebastian había sido tan comprensivo. Había creído perderle después de lo que habían publicado de él, de lo que Pratt había filtrado. No le había preguntado, no había querido saber nada, simplemente había ido a buscarle, le había besado, abrazado y le había dicho que todo iba a salir bien.

A Chris solo le había quedado creerle y sentirse bien.

\- Buenos días.

Se volvió, Sebastian había despertado y por la expresión que intentaba ocultar tras la sonrisa, tenía la espalda molida, por haber dormido en la barca y por haber soportado buena parte del peso de Chris sobre él.

\- Nunca había hecho algo así. ¿No pasa nunca la policía por aquí?

Sebastian se echó a reír, depositó un beso sobre su frente y deslizó la mano por su espalda desnuda.

\- Tienes la piel de gallina.

\- Son... - Chris alargó la mano hasta el móvil. - Son las siete de la mañana, incluso en verano las siete son frescas cuando estás desnudo en la playa. - Se incorporó y alargó la mano para coger su ropa. - No se ha secado.

\- Entonces vamos a coger un bonito catarro los dos porque no podemos ir desnudos por la ciudad a menos que queramos ser el foco de todos los curiosos y de media donde docena de portadas de revistas mañana.

Chris se incorporó y apoyó los brazos sobre el pecho de Sebastian, aprovechó su mirada fija en él para darle un beso en los labios y disfrutar del momento lo mejor posible, en el fondo sabía que aquello no duraría eternamente y que tarde o temprano Pratt daría con él y entonces el sueño de aquellos días terminaría.

\- Prefiero la primera opción, al menos estaremos juntos en la cama, compartiendo mocos y microbios y tenemos a Anthony para hacernos sopa, se le da muy bien hacer sopa casera como la de mi madre.

Sebastian agarró a Chris por la cintura y le hizo dar la vuelta para quedar sobre él. Apoyó ambos manos en la madera de la barca y esta crugió. Los dos se quedaron parados, imaginando que la vieja embarcación se despedazaba bajo sus cuerpos, pero se quedó donde estaba.

\- Te puedo asegurar que nunca hice nada similar con Pratt. A ese tipo le gustaban demasiado los restaurantes caros y dejarse ver.

\- Le habría dado algo de notar arena en todas partes. Creo que nunca fuimos a la playa juntos. - Chris rodeó el cuello de Sebastian y lo acercó para poder besarle de nuevo. - Nada de lo que estoy haciendo contigo lo he hecho jamás con él. Es demasiado estirado.

\- Y despreciable.

\- Y terrible.

\- Y manipulador.

Se miraron a los ojos y los dos rieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Mientras otras parejas tienen en común que de pequeños les gustaba Bola de Dragón, nosotros tenemos a Pratt en común.

La expresión de Chris se volvió triste de pronto y apoyó la frente sobre pecho desnudo, pero al mismo tiempo cálido, de Sebastian.

\- Nunca nos vamos a librar de él.

\- Mira, Pratt juega siempre con el miedo,el miedo a que le dejes, el miedo a las consecuencias, a sentirte solo sin él o peor aún a sentir siempre su aliento en tu cuello. - Sebastian acarició su cabello un momento antes de que ambos se incorporaran. Definitivamente dormir toda la noche en aquel sitio y en aquella posición, no le había hecho ningún bien a su hombro todavía en recuperación, pero no parecía importarle. - Pero algo me dice que no ha hecho mucha gracia perderte y que no hayas vuelto, de otro modo no habría hecho circular esa información por la prensa.

Chris suspiró y cerró un momento los ojos, al notar la caricia de Sebastian, con el dorso de su mano sobre su mejilla. Casi ronroneó como un gatito; entre las muchas cualidades que tenía Sebastian y la que más le gustaba a Chris era lo fácil que le era siempre hacerle sentir bien.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa, dejemos de hablar de Pratt hasta que nos ponga la siguiente piedra en el camino. - Chris se puso el pantalón, la ropa interior todavía estaba demasiado mojada como para ponérsela encima y mientras se ponía en pie alargó la mano para ayudar a Sebastian a hacer lo mismo. - Además, no creo que tardemos mucho en saber de él.

\- Me parece el plan perfecto para prepararnos para un buen resfriado.

Aunque Miami era una ciudad que siempre tenía vida, a esas horas de la mañana de un día de verano, no encontraron mucha gente por el camino, por lo que nadie se paró a mirarles, nadie se sorprendió por verlos con esas pintas, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, Chris descalzo y los dos riéndose; parecían borrachos, hablando de tonterías, alegres y felices, pero apenas habían bebido la noche anterior.

Se jugaron a piedra papel y tijera a que apartamento iban y Chris se dejó ganar para poder pasar un rato más a solas con Sebastian, sin sus amigos, los quería mucho, pero quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con su hombre ideal.

Aprovecharon también para darse una ducha juntos, actividad que comenzaba a ser una costumbre entre ellos, calentarse y no solo porque salieron del baño como si fuera una sauna y desayunar tirados en la cama después de arrasar con todo lo que encontraron en la nevera.

Y comenzar a planear el día juntos, hasta que los teléfonos de ambos comenzaron a sonar casi al mismo tiempo.

Chris rodó por la cama para alcanzar el suyo, que todavía estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y vio que le llamaba Anthony, aunque también tenía varios whatsapps de Scarlett. Cogió también el de Sebastian y se lo pasó. A él le llamaba su madre.

*

Anthony decidió pasar la mañana en el hospital, Paul le había llamado para decirle que estaban a punto de darle el alta a su hijo. lo peor había pasado, el niño se estaba recuperando rápidamente de su última crisis y le mandaban a casa para que pudiera descansar con su padre.

Había decidido ir a buscarles.

No habían hablado todavía sobre ellos, con todo lo ocurrido con la enfermedad del niño, habían decidido dejar las cosas paradas y ahora quería aprovechar para volver a sacar el tema, ya que las vacaciones estaban poco a poco llegando al final.

El destino parecía querer echarle una mano, porque el pequeño dormía en brazos de su padre cuando salieron del hospital y subieron al coche. Eso le daba a Tony una media hora para poder hablar de lo que quisiera, sin que Paul pudiera salir corriendo.

Condujo durante los primeros minutos, mirando de soslayo a Paul que hacía lo mismo con su hijo, dormido en la parte trasera del coche, en el asiento especial para niños. Tenía que darle un momento de tranquilidad antes de asaltarle con el tema, sobretodo porque había sido el propio Anthony el que había puesto freno a lo suyo y él quien quería volver a retomar el tema ahora.

\- Paul, ¿podemos hablar?

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo más vas a quedarte por aquí antes de volver a New York?

La pregunta de Paul le cogió por sorpresa, aunque tampoco estaba equivocado al preguntarle eso. Si algo llamó de verdad su atención, fue que no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, tenía el rostro vuelto hacia la ventanilla, mirando al paisaje que iban dejando atrás.

\- Eso depende de Chris y ahora mismo parece que por fin está siendo feliz.

\- ¿Y que ha de ti? ¿De tu felicidad? ¿De lo que quieres? 

Paul se giró por fin, Anthony adoraba esa expresión siempre afable y tranquila, esa sensación que le provocaba de pensar que todo iba a salir bien. Le sonrió y apoyó una mano sobre su pantalón, no como un gesto coqueto ni con segundas intenciones, sino como alguien que quería saber, pero también quería decir que estaba allí.

\- Mi vida es complicada.

\- Me ha dado cuenta, te lo aseguro. - Paul amplió la sonrisa. - Tranquilo no he buscado información sobre ti en internet. Es solo que te veo estresado, nervioso y se supone que estás de vacaciones para relajarte. Deberías volver a casa, a tu vida normal, donde lo tienes todo controlado.

\- Pero eso no es lo que quiero.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

Anthony detuvo el coche al llegar a un semáforo y aprovechó para mirar a Paul.

\- Si te soy sincero lo quiero todo. Miami no es para mi, la verdad, me gusta el estrés de la gran ciudad y me gusta New York, pero la vida que tengo allí... me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta trabajar al lado de mi padre.

\- Que no sabe que te gustan los hombres. - Anthony negó con la cabeza. - ¿Estás casado?

\- ¡No! Jamás ahora eso. 

\- Pero tu padre quiere que te cases. Incluso seguro te ha encontrado novia. Ey, he pasado por ahí, he estado con una mujer creyendo que era lo que quería y por lo menos, mira, esa relación me dio un gran regalo. - Paul miró por el espejo retrovisor para echar un vistazo a su hijo en la parte de atrás. - Pero tu ya sabes que no es lo que quieres. No digo que yo sea el hombre de tu vida, pero sabes que no quieres estar con una mujer.

Aquella era la frase más larga que le había dicho Paul desde que se habían conocido y a excepción por la preocupación por su hijo, también la más seria. 

Anthony volvió a arrancar el coche, no quedaba mucho para llegar a casa de Paul, lo cual significaba que pronto se despediría de él y si no mejoraba la situación, probablemente no volverían a verse.

Se tomó un momento para pensar que decir a continuación, como mantener la atención del otro hombre y sobretodo que no se tomara mal lo que quería decirle.

\- Ven conmigo, lo dije en serio cuando te ofrecí venir conmigo a New York. Tu y tu hijo venid, tendrás los mejores médicos para él y una persona más para ocuparse de sus necesidades.

Paul abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y se echó a reír nervioso. Se mordió el labio y miró por la ventanilla. Resopló y Anthony se echó a reír también, porque estaba haciendo todos los gestos de una persona nerviosa y que no sabía como responder.

-Todavía tienes tiempo para pensar en ello. Chris necesita unos días más y yo me quedaré aquí con él, hasta que...

\- Díselo entonces a tu padre antes de que yo te de una respuesta. No voy a ser un secreto, no voy a ser el otro ni nada parecido.

Anthony aparcó el coche frente al bloque de pisos donde vivían Paul y su hijo. Los dos se quedaron ahí, mirando a la calle y al otro. Anthony bajó las manos del volante y respiró con fuerza.

\- ¿Si se lo digo a mi padre, si le digo que en realidad soy gay y que no quiero casarme con una mujer, te pensarás venir conmigo?

Paul sonrió, se acercó a él mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de abrir la puerta y bajar del coche.

\- Tendrás que dar el paso para averiguarlo

*

\- Creo que mi madre quiere quedar con nosotros para comer. Prepárate porque vas a conocer a mis padres. - Dijo Sebastian, feliz al ver que sus padres decidían aceptar su relación con Chris y conocerle.

Chris apenas escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo Sebastian, porque la voz de Anthony al otro lado de su teléfono se superponía a todo lo demás.

\- Dime que no has abierto todavía internet y tengo tiempo de avisarte. 

\- ¿Avisarme de qué?

\- No te pongas a buscar todavía. - Anthony le conocía de sobras como para saber que mientras hablaba iba a abrir internet en el móvil. - Prefiero ponerte en aviso primero. Han salido unas fotos de anoche, no se ven muy bien, pero bueno, los que os conocemos sabríamos perfectamente que sois Sebastian y tu. ¿Estuvisteis en la playa verdad?

\- Si... pasamos la noche juntos allí.

\- No hace falta que me des explicaciones, de verdad. Lo he visto, más menos en una de esas páginas... no recuerdo como se llamaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has visto? - Escuchó Chris decir a Sebastian casi al mismo tiempo que lo decía él.

\- Bueno, lo dicho, no se veía bien, está muy pixelado pero solo un crío no se daría cuenta de que estabais...

\- ¡Mamá! Mamá, escucha... mamá... ¿Te das cuenta que soy un tío adulto que estaba en una playa completamente desierta, a oscuras y que unos desgraciados sin... sin miramientos, se dedicaron a mirarnos y a sacarnos fotos...

\- Tony ¿Y en cuantas publicaciones han salido esas fotos?

\- Las suficientes para que mi padre me haya llamado y haya preguntado por las vacaciones. Creo que piensa que estamos montando orgías o algo así.

\- Mamá, no... ¡No! Vais venir esta tarde a mi apartamento y vais a conocerle de verdad. Chris no es mi enfermero, no es mi cuidador y no es todas esas cosas que han empezado a comentar por ahí. Antes de preguntarme, venís a cenar y le conocéis... Muy bien, eso está mejor, si, es perfecto... Gracias por confiar en mi.

Chris y Sebastian colgaron los teléfonos al mismo tiempo y los dejaron sobre la cama.

Hubo silencio durante un momento entre ambos. Había mucho que decir, muchas dudas que ambos tenían pero que ninguno se atrevía a hacer en voz alta.

Tan sólo había una cosa que ambos tenían clara y que Chris fue quien dijo.

\- Esto es cosa de Pratt.

\- No puede ser otra persona. Aquí ninguno de los dos somos nadie, no nos conocen y nadie tendría porqué seguiremos para hacernos fotos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Lo mismo que estamos haciendo hasta ahora. Tu estás de vacaciones yo estoy de baja, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de nuestros días.

\- ¿Y que pasa con...

Sebastian rodeó la cintura de Chris con su brazo sano y tiró de él para que se apoyará sobre su pecho. Le besó la cabeza, casi de un modo paternal, desprendiendo el más amplio de los amores que podía.

\- Mientras Pratt esté en su reino en medio de New York y tu estés aquí, no tenemos nada que temer y además ahora mis padres quieren conocerte, así que tenemos una cena que preparar.

*

El avió se detuvo y como si de un ritual se tratara, Chris terminó de beber su gintonic, se colocó bien el traje y esperó a que el piloto le abriera la puerta.

La limusina le esperaba ya, igual que la mejor habitación en el mejor hotel de Miami. Quería tomsrse las cosas con calma esos días y pasarlo bien


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian estaba seguro de haberse vuelto loco, loco por no haber le dicho nada a Chris, por haber tomado esa decisión, por salir de noche sin dejar una nota, por aceptar una invitación que sin duda le iba a meter en muchos problemas. Pero tal vez por eso, tal vez por todos los problemas que le había dado hasta el momento y quería cerrar el tema o hacer que explotara de una vez.

No, no era la mejor idea que podía haber tenido, pero sí la única que se le había ocurrido. Solía despertarse de noche, hacía tiempo que no dormía del tirón y mientras en la universidad había aprovechado las noches para estudiar o hacer algún trabajo pendiente; ahora se las pasaba pensando, tal vez demasiado, tal vez le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y tenía que comenzar a actuar de forma más visceral.

\- Una cita en la playa, muy romántico.

Sebastian salió de las sombras de la caseta de socorrista. En cierto modo, allí se sentía protegido, de la misma forma que protegía él la vida de la gente en la playa, durante sus vacaciones de verano.

Pratt parecía una de esas figura de arena que los escultores de temporada hacían para ganarse la vida, una figura que desaparecería con un golpe de viento o en cuanto subiera la marea. A simple vista, parecía etéreo, siempre vistiendo de esa forma tan personal, con una bufanda al cuello en verano, cuando llevaba unas bermudas, caras, como no podía ser de otro modo y los pies descalzos.

Sonreía, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si fuera un ex con el que las cosas habían terminado bien, como si fueran dos amigos que no se veían hacía mucho tiempo, cuando, en realidad, lo único en lo que podía pensar Sebastian, era en salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible para no volver a ver a su peor enemigo nunca más.

\- No vengo aquí para charlar.

\- Vienes porque echabas de menos, reconócelo Seb, me echabas de menos.

Sebastian dio un paso adelante, agradeció que la arena le hiciera tambalearse y moverse con dificultad, porque así Pratt no podría ver que le temblaban las piernas por tenerlo delante.

Demasiados recuerdos, quería convencerse que el problema era que tenía demasiados recuerdos y ninguno bueno de sus peores momentos en la vida y todos ellos tenían como coprotagonista a Pratt.

\- No te echaba de menos, temía volver a verte en realidad y no me equivocaba, sabía que el día que regresaras a mi vida sería para estropear las cosas bonitas que he conseguido sin tu presencia.

\- Que poético. Pero mira, al final estás aquí, has aceptado mi invitación.

\- Si por invitación entiendes a ponernos a Chris y a mi contra la pared y hacer que cualquiera viera nuestras fotos en la playa. Eres un desgraciado, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

Pratt caminó hacia él, parecía que caminaba sin tocar la arena por la agilidad con la que se movía. Si aquel hombre le gustara, si no le odiara tanto, podría decir que se movía con gracia y que no podía dejar de mirarle. 

Imponía, pese a tratarse de un hombre normal, una figura normal, ni alto ni bajo, nada le hacía destacar, pero aún así, era imposible no mirarle allí donde fuera y mucho menos cuando se estaba acercando a él.

Sebastian, que quiso quedarse donde estaba, de pie, firme, tranquilo, no pudo evitarlo y dio un paso atrás, hasta que notó una de las barras metálicas que sujetaba la caseta, rozando su hombro. 

Podía darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí, podía salir corriendo incluso, por muy humillante que le pareciera, no había nadie más en la playa a esas horas, nadie le vería... a menos que... miró a su alrededor y buscó las cámaras, buscó las figuras, el movimiento de los fotógrafos, los mismo, seguramente, que les habían hecho las fotos a Chris y él por la noche.

\- Estamos solos, no te preocupes, quería que nuestro reencuentro fuera tranquilo.

Lo tenía tan cerca, que aunque hubiera olvidado algún detalle de su rostro, ahora era todo lo que podía ver ahora delante de él, acosándolo, ahogándolo, dejándolo sin respiración, obligándole a clavar los pies en la tierra para no darle un empujón y salir corriendo porque sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

Para colmo, de pronto, la mano de Pratt estaba sobre su brazo y como si tuviera algún tipo de magia, su piel se volvió de piedra, pero al mismo tiempo ardía y solo quería quitárselo de encima.

\- ¿Tiemblas porque te pongo nervioso? - Dijo Pratt sonriente, con es gesto horrible, de superioridad que ponía el vello de punta. - ¿De verdad que no me echas de menos?

\- Tiemblo porque se de lo que eres capaz. - MIentras intentaba contestar con firmeza, notó la mano de Pratt, que sin preguntar, ni pedir permiso alguno, se deslizaba desde su brazo, subiendo, hasta su cuello y de ahí a su rostro. - No me toques.

A duras penas, porque una parte de él temía desafiar a su ex, Sebastian logró apartar la cara y se hubiera retirado más si su cabeza no hubiera chocado con el metal de la barra.

\- Vamos, todavía recuerdo cuando lo hicimos en aquella playa llena de niños.

\- Todavía me arrepiento y me averguenza recordar lo cerca que estuvieron esas criaturas de pillarnos.

\- Fue tan intenso... - De pronto le estaba susurrando al oído y de pronto, una mano le estaba acariciando la nuca y la otra le rozaba el pecho. - Daría lo que fuera por poder repetirlo, aunque estemos solos y aunque Chris no pueda unirse a nosotros.

\- Suéltame, lo digo en serio. - Le costaba respirar, no porque se sintiera excitado ni nada parecido, sino porque había tenido que pasar meses de terapia para aceptar que podía seguir adelante después de todo lo ocurrido con el millonarío. - Quítame la mano encima.

Pratt se echó a réir, agarró la cintura de Sebastian tiró de él para aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo.

\- No lo dices de verdad, como no lo dijo nunca Chris, ni esas... a veces la gente no sabe la diferencia entre secretaria y asistente personal. - Apretó la nariz contra su cuello y aspiró con fuerza, como un animal en busca de un rastro. - Tu lo comprendiste a la perfección al inicio. - Sebastian odiaba tener no poder mover todavía un brazo, porque eso lo dejaba casi a merced del otro hombre y eso, Pratt, lo sabía. - Entiendo que te asustaste, soy intenso, muy intenso y a veces me dejo llevar. Esta vez podemos hacerlo mejor, más tranquilo.

\- No hay ni habrá esta vez. 

Como si de un gato se tratara, Sebastian intentó sacarse de encima el cuerpo del millonario, pero no tuvo ninguna suerte, no con una sola mano util y no con las ganas que tenía Pratt de tenerlo cerca, de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Solo imaginarlo... Tu y yo... y Chris, nuestro chico... He hablado con los periodistas que os sacaron las fotos en la playa anoche... decían que teníais una gran química... no sabes lo que daría por estar en medio, por poder tocarle a él, por ver como le tocas... Dios, Seb, vosotros dos me ponéis mucho.

Sebastian no supo cual fue el verdadero resorte que le hizo saltar, que le hizo golpear a Pratt con la mano que tenía libre, darle un puñetazo en el pecho para quitárselo de encima. 

Lo pillo por sorpresa, el millonario esperaba recuperarle, esperaba que sus palabras funcionaran como un canto de sirena o peor aún, como si fuera una serpiente hipnotizada por sus palabras y que eso fuera suficiente para que las cosas volvieran a ser iguales entre ellos, como si tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si fuera posible regresar a la espiral y encima tirar con él a Chris.

Fuera como fuera, no lo iba a permitir, le había costado demasiado darse cuenta y convencerse de que no estaba equivocado, de que podía ser libre de las ligaduras que poco a poco le había echado Pratt encima. 

El millonario tenía ese don o esa maldición para los que le rodeaban, tenía una fuerza que desbordaba, acaparaba y destruía todo a su alrededor, para hacerse un hueco en el alma de todo el que le rodaba.

Pero esta vez, ahora que tanto él como Chris habían conseguido liberarse, Sebastian no iba a permitir que les atrapara de nuevo.

\- Vaya, siempre fuiste tan servicial conmigo. - Pratt volvió a dar un paso adelante, pero Sebastian se puso firme, la arena crujió bajo sus pies. - No me digas que te has convertido en un hombre.

\- No te burles de mi. - Pratt dio un paso más. - Y no te acerques más. Solo he quedado contigo para decirte que nos dejes en paz, que salgas de mi vida y no vuelvas a llamar a Chris, ninguno de los dos quiere volver a verte.

La respuesta del millonario, llegó en forma de carcajada, aunque para Sebastian sonó como una puñalada en medio del corazón, no porque le importara la opinión del hombre del que llevaba tiempo alejándose, sino porque ese mismo hombre le trataba como si de un juguete desechable se tratara.

\- Supongo que entre Chris y tú debes de ser tu quien da las órdenes y quien le hace... - Pratt dio un paso adelante, como si estuvieran rodeados de gente y quisiera que nadie se enterara de lo que tenía que decir. - ¿Has conseguido que ahogue los gemidos contra la almohada?

Tal vez fueron esas palabras o tal vez simplemente haber pasado demasiado con miedo y demasiadas cosas que quería haberle dicho a Pratt en su momento y no había hecho, lo que le hicieron moverse, acortar la distancia entre ellos y tratar de darle un contundente puñetazo.

*

Chris apenas pudo dormir aquella noche porque estaba de los nervios pensando que estaba a punto de conocer a los padres de Sebastian, de su novio. nunca había conocido a los padre de nadie, primero porque era un crío o porque sus relaciones no eran lo bastante importantes como para llegar a ese punto y porque Pratt le había mantenido apartado de su vida realmente personal durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

Precisamente por esos nervios, por no dormir mucho y por despertarse cada dos por tres, que se dio cuenta que Sebastian, no solo no estaba en la cama, sino que no estaba en el apartamento.

A pesar de tratarse de Miami, la madrugada de verano era fría. Se puso una camisa que encontró y que resultó ser de Sebastian. 

No había dejado ninguna nota, tampoco le había mandado ningún mensaje y no era propio de él marcharse sin más. Aunque todavía no lo conocía demasiado, sabía que Sebastian no se iba a hacer ejercicio a esas horas y tampoco iba a nadar al más. Así que su salida era, cuanto menos, extraña.

Más extraño todavía fue darse cuenta que se había dejado el teléfono, como si hubiera salido deprisa y corriendo. Sabía que no era algo bonito ponerse a mirar en la intimidad y en el teléfono de otro, pero algo en su interior le decía que Sebastian se había metido en problemas o de lo contrario no habría salido deprisa y corriendo y desde luego no se habría olvidado el móvil.

Sebastian era demasiado bueno, era una de las pocas personas que todavía tenía el teléfono móvil sin contraseña, ni ninguna otra seguridad, así que no tuvo problemas en entrar y darse cuenta que había dejado abierta una conversación.

625-555-124: Me alegra saber que no has cambiado de número de teléfono

Yo: Por lo visto tu has comprado un teléfono más para hablar conmigo. Si he bloqueado tu otro número es porque no quiero hablar contigo.

625-555-124: Te has vuelto muy borde. ¿Así es como te sienta estar con otro? Cuando estabas conmigo, eras un corderito y jamás me habrías hablado así.

Yo: Precisamente, ahora tengo la fuerza para hablarte así. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Chris?

625-555-124: Ah, sí, es verdad. Nada solo decirte que aterricé ayer en Miami. Después de ver las fotos no pude dejar de pensar en ti, en nosotros en que te estás tirando a otro y que... ya sabes lo dije aquel día, tu cuerpo es mío. ¿Te gusta tocar a otro tío? ¿Te hace sentir más macho?

Yo: ¡Basta! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme vivir tranquilo? Te dije que no quería volver a verte, que me habías arruinado la vida y tuve la suerte de volver a ser feliz. 

625-555-124: Ya te lo he dicho, estoy en la ciudad y había pensado que podíamos vernos los tres, hablar y quien sabe, estoy seguro que os gustaría pasar un buen rato. ¿Sabías que a Chris le encantan los tríos? No sabes como disfruta con dos hombres tocándole.

Chris dejó el teléfono, boca abajo y apretó las manos, temblorosas mientras intentaba buscar la forma de volver a respirar con normalidad. No se podía creer que su ex hablara así de él, que le estuviera contando esas cosas a Sebastian. ¿Qué pretendía, que Sebastian le dejara por contarle esas cosas? Solo esperaba que no lo consiguiera.

Cuando se sintió un poco más tranquilo, volvió a coger el móvil, la conversación no había terminado y aunque le daba miedo lo que ponía a continuación.

Yo: Maldito desgraciado. 

625-555-124: Me preguntaba si te apetecería verme, no se quedar un momento, hablar de los viejos tiempo y comentar las fotos. 

Yo: ¿Y si no quiero ir?

625-555-124: Puedes no venir, no te voy a obligar, pero sabes que no me gusta cuando las cosas no se hacen como yo digo y mucho menos cuando alguien se divierte con mis juguetes... aunque sean mis juguetes los que juegan entre ellos.

Yo: No nos vas a dejar en paz.

625-555-124: Conmigo seríais mucho más felices. Solo quiero que te des cuenta de eso. Ven, a las siete en tu torre de vigilante.

Chris miró la hora en el móvil. eran las ocho ya y teniendo en cuenta que Sebastian no había vuelto, eso solo podía significar que había acudido a la cita y eso aumentó su sensación interior de que algo le había ocurrido, algo que no podía ser bueno.

Se preguntó que hacer o donde ir. Sebastian se había dejado el móvil, así que no podía llamarle, si salía del apartamento, aunque sabía donde estaba teniendo lugar la cita, había pasado ya un buen rato y podían estar en otro sitio, Sebastian podía volver al apartamento y entonces preocuparse porque era él el que no estaba. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de quedarse allí a esperar sin hacer nada, eso le ponía todavía más nervioso.

Pero sus posiblidades eran limitadas y lo eran todavía más, sabiendo que lo que le hubiera ocurrido a Sebastian, era culpa de Pratt.

*

\- Vas a desgastar el suelo si sigues dando vueltas así. - Dijo Paul intentando no reírse.

\- Estoy nervioso. Estoy a punto de decirle a mi padre que soy gay que la boda que lleva meses organizando para mi es una pantomima que quiero dar por terminada y que estoy saliendo con alguien que si se vuelve serio, lo convierte en abuelo de la noche a la mañana. Te aseguro que no es fácil.

Paul asintió, aún estaba a ñurnl de reírse pero entendía que Anthony lo estuviera pasando mal.

Pasó la mano por la espalda del neoyorkino y le hizo sentarse en el sofá.

\- Mi hijo está durmiendo al otro lado de esa pared y el médico ha dicho que necesita descansar para evitar un nuevo ataque pronto. Así que nos vamos a sentar tranquilamente y vas a llamar a tu padre.

\- Pero no has contestado a mi oferta. ¿Vendrás a New York conmigo si le cuento todo a mi padre?

Pauk se acomodó en el sofá y apoyó las piernas sobre las de Anthony. Alargó la mano a la mesa cogió las dos cervezas allí apoyadas. Le entregó una a Anthony y bebió un trato de la suya.

\- Siempre y cuando no suponga una guerra cubil entre tú padre y tú, supongo que...

El silencio se hizo en el apartamento, un silencio que en cuestión de segundos estaba matando a Anthony.

\- ¿Qué?

Paul rompió a reír en carcajadas y se acomodó mejor, sentado en las piernas de Anthony. Sostuvo su rostro en ambas manos y me dio un largo en inteso beso.

\- Te estás metiendo en un buen lío... Y no sólo con tu padre. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- La verdad, no, no lo se. - Anthony rodeo su cintura y lo apretó todavía más contra él. - Eres la primera persona de la que me enamoro de verdad, nunca he conocido a nadie por el que mereciera la pena enfrentarme a mi padre. Al menos hasta que has llegado a ti. Así que no se en cuantos problemas me estoy metiendo haciendo esto.

Paul guardó silencio un momento, sin apartar la mirada de él, con media sonrisa dibujada en los labios y las manos apoyadas en el pecho de Anthony.

\- No me habías dicho que te habías enamorado.

\- Porque no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora mismo.

Anthony alargó la mano hasta su teléfono móvil y tras dejar preparado el número de su padre, le mostró a Paul con le daba al botón de llamada.

*

Chris se dejó caer en la cama. No recordaba como había vivido en algún momento de su existencia sin móvil y sin poder ponerse en contacto con la otra persona en pocos segundos.

Miró de nuevo la hora. Había pasado otra hora más y Sebastian todavía no había dado señales de vida. No había querido cotillear nada más en su teléfono y pero la idea de que allí dentro pudiera haber alguna pista más sobre el paradero de su novio, le hizo pensar que un rápido vistazo no podía hacer ningún daño y que no iba a encontrar nada terrible.

Miró entre las fotos y se encontró a sí mismo, no encontró ningún mail que le ayudó a dar con él. 

Pero sí que encontró un mail que llamó su atención aunque no debía leerlo, uno dirigido a su madre.

"Nl a es lo feliz que me hace saber que habéis aceptado conocer a Chris después de todo y gracias por no decir nada sobre los malos recuerdos que cierto nombre os da.

Chris es increíble, os va a encantar, su sentido del humor, su tenacidad... Y os aseguró que le adoro. El me adora no me lo ha dicho, pero tienes que ver como me mira cuando cree que no me doy cuenta...

Su teléfono sonó con un mensaje así que tuvo que dejar de leer y se dio cuenta que el número correspondía al de la madre de Sebastian.

"Llámame cuando puedas Chris. Hay algo que tengo decirte y la verdad no se como hacerlo.".

Un segundo después llegó un nuevo mensaje.

" Si no puedes contestarme, mi marido y yo vamos de camino al hospital y nos vemos allí. Estoy segura que... Nos vemos allí."


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian despertó del sueño más reparador que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Si antes le dolía la espalda y el cuello parecía más pedazo de madera, ahora se encontraba perfectamente bien. Cualquier mal habían pasado de golpe.

Todavía tardó un momento en abrir los ojos, se sentía demasiado bien acurrucado en esa cama tan cómoda, parecía tener sábanas de seda, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, no desde que había dejado la casa familiar por lo menos.

pronto sintió el sol de la mañana calentando su rostro y eso le hizo sonreír. Para no estar de vacaciones, sentir que no tenía que madrugar, que podía disfrutar de su día libre y que tenía tiempo para no pensar en nada, le hacía ya sentir bien.

Algo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, la arrugó mientras sonreía, murmuró y suspiró. Igual que hace un gato, estiró el cuerpo, pero al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se detuvo y se llevó una mano a la sien. Entonces se dio cuenta que no podía mover el brazo derecho.

Abrió los ojos. Después de encontrarse un cielo azul tras una cristalera que hacía las veces de la mitad del techo de la habitación, giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta que la habitación en la que se encontraba era grande, enorme, casi parecía más un salón que un dormitorio. Paredes de color crema, decoradas por unas fotos de diferentes partes del mundo y muebles que incluso desde lejos, se veían caros, de diseño y probablemente únicos.

No estaba solo, alguien dormía acurrucado en uno de los sillones que parecían sacados de un palacio de la Francia del siglo XVII y estaba casi completamente cubierto por una manta.

Sebastian se incorporó y los dolores que un segundo antes no tenía, aparecieron de golpe, comenzando por la cabeza, bajaban por la espina dorsal y le obligaron a apoyar el codo en la cama, para no caer de golpe y de cara contra la cama.

\- Te has despertado, menos mal. Empezaba a preocuparme de verdad.

Al escuchar la voz, levantó la mirada. La figura del sillón se había levantado, había dejado caer la manta al suelo y se acercaba a él. Le costó unos instantes enfocar la vista, estaba más adormilado de lo que pensaba, pero cuando logró hacerlo, reconoció sin problemas al hombre que se sentó a su lado en la cama y acariciaba su mejilla.

\- ¿Chris?

\- Claro que soy Chris, ¿Quien quieres que sea? - El otro hombre sonrió y se acercó para dejarle un beso en los labios.

\- He tenido un sueño de lo más extraño, parecía tan real, tan intenso... - Sebastian lo miró un momento más, mientras Chris se separaba de él, una parte de él temía que desapareciera, que en realidad aquello fuera el sueño. Pero al ver que no era así, que Chris seguía estando allí, alargó la mano, tiró de él y le devolvió el beso. - Estabas tú, pero nuestra relación era horrible, creo que te odiaba.

\- Ah, muy bonito. - Chris intentó sonar enfadado, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y achicó los ojos para darle mayor intensidad al momento, pero en seguida se le escapó una sonrisa. - Te perdono porque estás hasta arriba de pastillas para el dolor y estoy seguro que no es tu culpa. ¿Porque no me odias verdad?

\- Claro que no, eres el amor de mi vida, no podría.

Chris se echó a reír, alargó la mano a la mesilla y cogió un termómetro.

\- Ojalá mi madre pudiera escucharte decir eso. Decía que todo el mundo odia a los muchachos millonarios porque tenemos dinero y que nadie puede enamorarse verdaderamente de uno de nosotros. - Sebastian le escuchaba en silencio, sobretodo porque le había metido el termómetro en la boca, así que solo podía mirarle fijamente y prestar atención. - Mi madre siempre tuvo ese problema, ya lo sabes, con hombres a su alrededor que solo querían su fortuna. Así que cuando decidió hacerme su heredero y poner todo en mis manos, estaba seguro que me pasaría lo mismo. - Extrajo el termómetro y lo miró un momento. - Bueno, hoy nos hemos levantado sin fiebre, esperemos que siga así y nos evitaremos llamar al médico. Además dijo que dos días sin fiebre ni mareos y podrías levantarte.

Sebastian asintió y esperó a que Chris le pusiera bien los cojines a a espalda para poder quedar más o menos sentado en la cama.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer? Le diré a los chicos de cocina que preparen todo lo que se te ocurra. ¿Ahora ya tienes hambre verdad?

Sebastian asintió de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que poco a poco se sentía capaz de poner en funcionamiento su cerebro. Hasta un momento antes, lo sentía adormilado, dolorido le costaba recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior o en los últimos días.

Chris debió darse cuenta porque dejó de hablar y acarició su mejilla para ayudarle a concentrar la mente.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que sentir?

Sebastian apartó la mirada, odiaba tener que romper un momento bonito con lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero tampoco quería dejar pasar los minutos sin contarle a su compañero como estaban las cosas dentro de su cabeza.

\- Si te soy sincero... Supongo que será cosa de las pastillas, pero no recuerdo mucho de lo que ha pasado estos últimos días.

Chris volvió a tomar asiento, respiró con fuerza y se echó a reír.

\- Las pastillas y el golpe pueden tener la culpa sí. Vamos a empezar por lo fácil y ya verás como tu memoria está mejor de lo que crees. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Sebastian le miró un segundo serio, concentrado, para luego sonreír.

\- Claro que se quien eres. Se que eres Chris, que eres quien está cuidando de mi desde... desde que salí del momento más feo de mi vida y que una de las pocas cosas de las que estoy seguro ahora mismo es de que te quiero.

\- Ok, sabes quien soy y sabes lo que hay entre nosotros, eso ya es un paso adelante. Te lo voy a poner un poco más difícil ahora que te acabas de despertar y todavía tienes fuerzas. ¿Cuál es mi apellido?

Esta vez Sebastian se mordió el labio inferior y jugueteó con la sábana entre los dedos.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que sé que eres mi novio, que tu nombre es Chris y no voy a sabe que tu apellido es Pratt?

*

Chris sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar cuando el médico le dijo que alguien que se había identificado como el marido de Sebastian, había dado la orden de que lo trasladaran del hospital a otra instalación.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para entenderlo y aceptarlo.

Habían pasado la noche juntos, como ya era normal entre ellos y por la mañana, Sebastian había desaparecido. Le había dejado una nota, escueta, simple, "vuelvo para el desayuno, pago yo."

Cjrus se había quedado tranquilo, estaba tranquilo leyendo en su tablet lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo esperando. Los minutos de habían convertido en un par de horas y poco después llegó la llamada de la madre de Sebastian.

Habia imaginado que le llamaba para conocerle, para invitarle a comer, como el propio Sebastian le había dicho que harían. Pero nada más escucharle hablar, se dio cuenta que la voz de su... Suegra, sonaba medio apagada, medio asustada y en cuanto dijo la palabra hospital, Chris pensó que habían vuelto a unos días atrás, al accidente en el agua.

Solo que ahora, según le dijo la mujer parecía que las cosas eran más complicadas, aunque obviamente no le dio muchos detalles y todo quedó en un "nos vemos allí."

Pero allí, no estaba Sebastian, allí sólo estaban sus padres, con una expresión de no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo o peor aún como había podido pasar.

Explicárselo fue más fácil que entenderlo. Sebastian estaba casado, no le había dicho nada pero estaba casado y lo que era peor aún, estaba casado con Chris Pratt.

¿Cómo era posible que después de lo que había ocurrido con Pratt, Sebastian no le había dicho algo tan grande?

Chris pensó en todas las posiblidades, en el miedo que había podido llegar a sentir Sebastian hacia el millonario, o a cómo iba a verle Chris después de contarle algo así.

Tsmvien estaba la posible vergüenza, el enfado y el remordimiento. Cualquier sentimiento proveniente de la relación con Pratt era terrible, así que no le sorprendía el secretismo, por mucho que le hiciera sentir mal.

Pero la cuestión era que Sebastian no estaba en el hospital, Pratt se lo había llevado y lo único que podía decirles el medico era lo que había ocurrido cuando le había traído la ambulancia.

\- Tenía un fuerte golpe trasero en la cabeza. Parecía haber caído hacia atrás, como si hubiera tropezado. - Les dijo el médico mientras miraba el informe. - Los policías que lo habían encontrado dijeron que había restos de arena en sus zapatos, de la playa donde le habían encontrado tirado.

\- ¿Le habían dejado tirado?

La imagen hizo temblar a Chris. Alguien había dejado tirado en la playa a Sebastian, le habían atacado y creyéndolo, probablemente muerto, le habían dejado allí.

\- ¿Quien puede hacer algo así con otro ser humano? ¿Quien puede dejar tirado a alguien?

\- Ha dicho que el marido de mi hijo de lo ha llegado a otro hospital. - Dijo el padre de Sebastian dando un paso adelante.

\- No nos ha dicho nada de hospital, dijo que tenía la instalación perfecta para él.

\- Pero no piede venir aquí y sacarlo del hospital así como así.

\- Le aseguro que hemos hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero también le dijo que un hombre con su poder, dispone de de cierta parte importante de las acciones de este hospital y no de le puede decir que no, sobretodo cuando se trata de su marido.

\- ¿Que documentos les ha mostrado para demostrar que Sebastian y él son matrimonio?

Chris esperaba escuchar que no habían visto documentos, que les había pagado y que Pratt podía hacer y deshacer a su voluntad.

Pero el médico lo tenía todo preparado, esperaba la pregunta, esperaba la reacción y tenía la respuesta lista, metida en el bolsillo en forma de fotocopia de un documento.

Chris lo cogió, sin preguntar a ninguno de los padres, si era correcto tomarse esa libertad. Lo sacó del sobre y lo miró, esperando verlo desaparecer como un holograma o un mal sueño.

Pero al ver que no se iba a ninguna parte, sintió que le quemaba en las manos y lo leyó varias veces para estar seguro que era todo real, correcto y que no había forma de que darle la vuelta o encontrar el más minimo fallo.

Pero o bien no era un experto en documentos legales o aquel papel era un verdadero certificado de matrimonio entre Sebastian y Pratt.

\- ¿Ha dejado Pratt algún dirección? ¿Algún contacto para encontrarle? - El medico negó con un gesto de cabeza. - ¿Nada? ¿Y qué pasa con Sebastian? ¿Qué pasa si hay una emergencia, si su estado empeora?

\- El señor Pratt dijo que tenía expertos de todo tipo, que no teníamos que preocuparnos.

\- ¿Y le han creído?

La historia que les contó el médico era la de cualquier marido preocupado, solo que este marido tenía todo el dinero del mundo para ocuparse de su cónyuge herido.

De pronto y aunque no dijo nada, Chris se preguntó si el propio Pratt había sido capaz de hacer daño a Sebastian para luego llevarlo consigo. Se preguntó si su mente retorcida podía llegar a ese tipo de pensamientos, como hacerles más daño, como hacer lo inesperado.

Pero se guardó el pensamiento para si mismo, aunque sabía que Pratt no era alguien bien visto por los padres de Sebastian, tampoco sabía hasta que punto lo odiaban.

Se despidió del médico y del matrimonio también, decicido a hacer algo, convencido de que todo ese espectáculo del hombre preocupado Pratt lo había hecho para llegar hasta él, para que Chris cayera en la trampa de ir en su busca y salvar a Sebastian.

Sin duda lo conocía bien y sabía que hacer para llamar su atención. Sin duda lo había conseguido.

*

\- El médico dijo que los pequeños problemas de memoria eran normales, te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza. - Sebastian siempre había odiado ser un incapacitado y sobretodo ser una molestia para alguien. - No pongas esa cara, no es para tanto, me gusta contarte las cosas varias veces y ver como te sorprendes o te alegras cada vez. Siempre tienes la misma reacción.

\- Dime lo que pasó entonces.

Chris había ordenado que subieran el desayuno a su habitación y que llevarán un poco de todo para que Sebastian pidiera elegir a su antojo lo que quería comer.

No tenía demaidsod hambre, pero un buen café y un zumo de fruta natural era siempre bienvenido, junto con un poco de pan untado con mermelada.

\- Sinceramente no lo sé y la policía todavía lo está investigando. Por eso te saqué de esa playa. Alguien te asaltó cuando saliste a correr. Si lo viste no lo recuerdas, pero creo que te golpearon desde atrás para robarte y... - Chris apartó la mirada visiblemente compungido y dolorido por el recuerdo. - El desgraciado te dejó allí tirado, no se si creía que estabas muerto, pero se marchó.

\- ¿Quién me encontró?

Chris de volvió sonriente y acarició su mejilla.

\- No me gusta darme importancia, pero fui yo. Cuando no volvias a casa salí en tu búsqueda. Por suerte tengo tu localización en google maps, así que dar contigo. Pero el susto no me quitó nadie.

\- Pero ahora estoy a salvo contigo.

\- Siempre estarás a salvo conmigo.

Chris de acercó un poco más para darle un beso y tras apastsr la bandeja del desayuno ya vacía, se tumbó a su lado.

\- De qué ya es tarde, pero como el médico ha dicho que necesitas dormir todo lo posible, - Apretó el cuerpo de Sebastian contra él y le besó el cuello al mismo tiempo que se le escapaba un gemido. - Ya que el médico ha dicho que nada de sexo en unos días, me encanta dormir abrazándote.

Sebastian asintió y casi lanzó un ronroneo como un gatito. Cerró los ojos y se dejó cubrir por los brazos de Chris, donde se sentía realmente protegido. No se imaginaba mejor forma de descansar que junto a ese hombre.


	14. Chapter 14

Scarlett se dio la vuelta en la cama y cogió la mano de Mark que dormía, roncaba felizmente a su lado. La colocó sobre su vientre y esperó, mirándole en la oscuridad de su dormitorio. Sonrió al ver que su compañero se removía y abría los ojos adormilado. Todavía tardó unos segundos en ser consciente de lo que ocurría hasta que de pronto notó el golpecito.

Apenas se notaba todavía, aunque hacía unos pocos días que Scarlett decía que había comenzado a notar las patadas del bebé. Ahora por fin, el futuro padre notó el pequeño piececito haciendo presión sobre el vientre de su madre.

\- Es... 

\- Se que no es la primera vez que lo notas, así que tu sorpresa no será como la mía. - Le interrumpió ella.

\- ¿Qué dices? Cada vez es una aventura completamente nueva. Con la mayor apenas notamos las patadas, la ginecóloga decía que era una vaga, ahora juega al futbol y al baloncesto casi todos los días de la semana. Con el segundo, las nauseas fueron tan terribles durante todo el embarazo que apenas nos dimos cuenta de otra cosa. Así que en realidad, esta es la primera vez que siento las patadas de uno de mis hijos con tranquilidad.

\- ¿No dices eso porque me sienta mejor verdad?

Mark se incorporó y besó la mejilla de su novia, sin apartar la mano del vientre ella hasta que las patadas terminaron. Imaginó que le bebé se había puesto a dormir otra vez.

Scarlett se acomodó sobre su pecho y cerro los ojos. Respiró con fuerza cuando sintió los brazos de él rodeando su cuerpo. 

Habían sido unos meses muy largos desde que había decidido ser sincera consigo misma, con la empresa, con todos los que la conocían y con el mundo entero. No era un secreto para nadie que se estaba viendo con un hombre mayor que ella, pero no fue hasta regresar de las vacaciones, pero la sorpresa llegó con el siguiente desfile, con los siguientes eventos, a los que Scarlett acudió siempre acompañaba por su novio, con el que de pronto dijo que estaba esperando casarse. 

Lo que llenó las siguientes páginas de internet fue la noticia de su embarazo y sabe que no tenía ninguna intención de abandonar las pasarelas ni durante el embarazo, siempre y cuando la salud se lo permitiera, ni una vez que su hijo hubiera nacido. Scarlett era modelo, era lo que sabía hacer y ser mujer y ser madre no iba a cambiarlo.

Aquello le había quitado un terrible peso de encima, pero había puesto encima el miedo a la reacción del mundo en el que vivía y trabajaba. Como no podía ser de otra forma, su situación se conviritó en el centro de atención de la empresa, pero para su sorpresa, la historia tan solo estuvo en boca de la gente durante dos semana, luego llegó le nuevo noviazgo de Taylor Swift con un deportista. De pronto su relación sentimental y su futuro bebé ya no eran importantes para nadie y les permitieron seguir teniendo una vida normal.

\- Estás preocupada por Chris, ¿verdad?

\- Me siento más bien culpable por... ahora me siento feliz, contigo, con el bebé, tus hijos ya saben que van a tener un hermanito y lo llevan bien, tu mujer también... pero mi mejor amigo lo está pasando mal, está sufriendo desde hace tres meses y no hay nada que pueda hacer para que se sienta mejor.

De nuevo, Mark le besó, la frente esta vez.

\- Has pagado a uno de los mejores detectives de la ciudad para que busquen a Sebastian, porque Chris está seguro que su ex lo ha traído aquí. No hay mucho más que ninguno de nosotros podamos hacer.

\- Pero parece que ese desgraciado de Pratt haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Mis contactos en la prensa dicen que lleva semanas sin aparecer un una sola gala, en un evento; pero tampco hay nadie que pueda decirme si ha dejado la ciudad, si está solo... Ese tío ha pasado de estar en todas las portadas a convertirse en un eremita.

\- Le encontraremos, Tony también está con ello y su padre tiene muchos contactos que sin duda nos podrán ayudar.

Scarlettt dejó salir una ligera carcajada y se incorporó en la cama para poder mirar a su novio a los ojos.

\- ¿Nos?

\- No te entiendo.

\- Has dicho que nos podrá ayudar. Es la primera vez que te metes en el equipo, no sabíamos que ahora somos los cuatro mosqueteros.

\- Sabes que donde estés tú, estaré yo, siempre. 

Se besaron, lo hacían a menudo, un simple beso podía solucionar cualquier problema, cualquier tristeza, cualquier incertidumbre. Tras unos largos e intensos segundos, Mark miró el reloj y dio un respingo.

\- Vas a llegar tarde a la sesión de fotos.

\- Tampoco sabía que te fueras a involucrar tanto con mi trabajo. - Scarlett se incorporó para alcanzar su ropa. - Pensaba que después de hacer oficial lo nuestro querrías permanecer un poco más en la sombra para que no te molestara la prensa.

Mark rodeó su cuerpo por detrás y apoyó las manos en su barriga, como deseaba que se notara ya el vientre en el que crecía su hijo.

\- Cuando decidimos estar juntos en todos los aspectos y de forma normal, sabía donde me metía. - Le susurró al oído. - No voy a esconderme, estoy muy orgulloso de tener a mi lado una mujer tan valiente, fuerte, inteligente y hermosa como tu.

\- Me gusta tu elección en el orden de las palabras. ¿Me puedes llevar a la sesión o tienes que irte corriendo al trabajo?

\- Puedo llevarte tranquila, tenía que pasar por casa de mi ex para recoger a los chicos, pero hasta las once nada. Hoy soy tu chofer, el hombro sobre el que llorar por Chris y el payaso que te hará reír si te hace falta.

\- Con que me quieras y prepares la cena esta noche tengo suficiente.

*

El último libro iba ya con retraso, sobretodo porque desde que Sebastian había desaparecido, Chris no había tocado el ordenador para escribir una sola palabra y ahora, por más que lo intentaba, se encontraba siempre con una página en blanco, una página enorme, imposible de rellenar.

No tenía ideas, no conseguía siquiera encontrar un argumento y cualquier pequeño detalle parecía una estupidez que no merecía la pena tener en cuenta.

En poco más de cuatro meses había pasado por (casi) todos los estados del duelo, aunque algunos habían durado más que otros. Se sentía como si verdaderamente Sebastian hubiera muerto, como si hubiera sufrido un accidente y no hubiera tenido tiempo de despedirse de él. Alguien, su ex, sabía que había sido Pratt aunque no tenía pruebas para demostrar eso, se lo iba arrebatado, le había hecho algo y se lo había llevado.

La negación pasó rápido, en un par de días se dio cuenta que no iba a dar con Sebastian en Miami. Así se lo había dicho el hospital, que su marido se lo había llevado de vuelta a New York... su marido... Sebastian nunca le había dicho que Pratt y él hubieran llegado tan lejos. 

La ira duró un poco más, pero no tenía con quien pagarlo, no era culpa de nadie, ni de los padres que había intentado proteger a Sebastian después de lo ocurrido, ni de sus amigos que le habían protegido a él todo lo posible de Pratt y por muy culpable que se sintiera consigo mismo, sabía muy bien tampoco era culpa suya. El poder que alguien como Pratt tenía para alquilar un avión o hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie le molestara, era increíble.

Esa misma ira le hizo pensar que tal vez podría haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, que podía haberse enfrentado a Pratt, podía haberle amenazado con sacar a la luz toda su historia. Se habría puesto en peligro él mismo, pero probablemente su ex no se habría puesto en marcha, no habría ido a Miami, no habría ido tras ellos y no se habría llevado a Sebastian. Pese a todo, la fase de la negociación se fue pronto, porque por mucho que quisiera cambiar las cosas, no podía volver a tras en el tiempo.

Así que ahora se encontraba en el cuarto estado, donde llevaba atascado ya unas cuantas semanas. Siempre había visto la depresión como algo diferente, como una enfermedad, como algo con lo que la persona nacía y tenía que convivir.

No se lo había imaginado nunca como algo que aparecía de repente, algo que te oprimía el pecho, que no te dejaba respirar, que se ancla en lo más profundo de ser y tira para abajo hasta que no ves la luz.

Eso mismo había escrito Chris pensando en comenzar un nuevo libro. Desde luego no era el inicio más atrayente para una novela, pero era la decima vez que había intentando escribir algo y era lo más optimista que le había salido.

\- Tengo un editor que echa chispas encerrado en su despacho desde hace un par de días porque quiere venir a exigirte un borrador del nuevo libro. - Dijo Anthony mientras preparaba un par de sandwiches para él y Chris en la cocina del apartamento del escritor. - Se como lo estás pasando pero...

\- Que palabra más triste.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- "Pero" es una palabra muy triste, quieres darme la razón, quieres decirme me entiendes... pero... pero tengo que trabajar, tengo que escribir un libro, tengo que sobreponerme a lo que estoy pasando. No soy racista pero... no tengo nada contra los gays pero... Últimamente, pero no trae nada bueno.

\- Mira que eres dramático cuando quieres. - Anthony le puso delante el plato delante, pero Chris lo rechazo, se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer en el sofá. - Vamos tienes que comer, no es que por estar deprimido puedas dejarte morir. Y no se te ocurra decir ninguna tontería.

\- No iba a decir nada porque no me apetece decir nada, que no me apetece comer y que si me pongo a escribir un libro haré algo más deprimente que Oliver Twist y Cumbres borrascosas juntos.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, deseaba tanto estar solo, pero entre Anthony y Scarlett se pasaban el tiempo cerca de él, como si pensaran que fuera a cometer alguna tontería. No iba a negar que había pensado llamar a Pratt, enfrentarse a él esta vez, ofrecerle algo, lo que quisiera, para que le devolviera a Sebastian.

Estaba convencido que no quería nada de Sebastian, que todo era por él, porque él se había escapado, porque había demostrado ser fuerte y a Pratt no le gustaba perder. Pero se había dado cuenta que no había nada que pudiera ofrecerle realmente para lograr a Sebastian a cambio.

\- Vamos a olvidarnos del libro un momento. Eres mi amigo y estoy preocupado por ti. Incluso tu madre me ha llamado porque no sabe de ti desde hace días. 

\- ¿Y tu no deberías estar organizando el apartamento ahora que vivís en tres?

Anthony sonrió como un idiota. No quería ser irrespetuoso con el dolor que sentía su mejor amigo, pero lo cierto es que él, como individuo, no podía estar más feliz.

En un primer momento, Paul se había mostrado reticente a marcharse así como así y sobretodo a irse a vivir con él.

\- Nos conocemos de ¿cuanto? ¿dos semanas?

\- No somos unos ya, tu tienes un hijo, yo debería casarme... pero no lo voy a hacer y necesito que estés a mi lado para contarle toda la verdad a mi padre. ¿Tu familia sabe que eres gay?

\- Mi familia lo ha sabido siempre, asi que vieron un poco raro lo mío con la madre de mi hijo. No fueron unos fáciles tampoco, pero pasan, te aseguro que su tu familia te quiere, esos momentos pasan.

Anthony se imaginaba regresando solo en el coche con Chris, escuchando el silencio que acompañaba a la pena de su mejor amigo. Scarlett les había dicho que volvería en avión con Mark, necesitaba tiempo para estar con su novio antes de regresar a su vida normal, así que Anthony se quedaba solo con Chris. 

Pero el día antes de marchar, Paul apareció en su casa, mochila al hombro, una maleta en una mano y su hijo cogiéndole la otra.

\- Significa...

\- Significa que no nos ganas pensar mucho en eso, porque mi Pepito Grillo aquí presente me ha dicho que no sea tan racional, que tengo que ser feliz y que él quiere verme feliz, que eso le hace sentir mejor a él. - El niño sonrió ampliamente. Anthony había conectado con él crío casi automaticamente, era un niño listo, que llevaba bien sus problemas de salud y no dejaba que le supusieran un problema para ir a la playa a construir sus castillos de arena cuando podía.

\- Así que solo has venido porque tu hijo te lo ha pedido, no porque tu quieras.

Recordaba perfectamente el beso que le había estampado Paul en los labios un segundo mas tarde. Había dejado caer mochila y maleta y Anthony escuchó como el niño aplaudía feliz por la felicidad de su padre.

\- Es una locura, lo se. Hace mucho que no tengo una relación seria con nadie y probablemente no debería tenerla con un hombre que todavía no ha salido del armario y no ha cancelado su boda.

\- Lo haré... te prometo que lo haré. - Contestó Anthony casi sin aire en los pulmones. - Dame un par de días para instalarnos... cuando me fui de vacaciones no había adecuado mi apartamento para un padre y un hijo que iban a vivir conmigo.

Había tardado un poco más en hacerlo y pasadas unas semanas todavía había alguna que otra caja por el suelo. Tampoco había hablado todavía con su padre pero la cita esta marcada en el calendario para el día siguiente para cenar, para explicarle a su padre y jefe porque Anna y él habían roto el compromiso y de paso para presentarle a alguien importante.

No le había parecido justo hacer las presentaciones por teléfono.

Un mensaje hizo vibrar el teléfono de Chris. Llevaba días que recibiendo mensajes y llamadas de sus padres, de algún otro amigo y por supuesto de su editor. No había contestado más que a uno de su madre parea decirle que había vuelto a casa y que estaba bien.

De todas formas los miraba todos, así que cogió el teléfono y miró. 

No pudo apartar la mirada del mensaje y a punto estuvo de partir en dos el móvil.

\- ¿Pratt verdad?

\- Me manda un video. Chris me ha mandado un video y mira el mensaje que ha añadido.

Le temblaba el pulso cuando le enseñó la pantalla a su amigo y Anthony lo leyó con atención.

"Gracias por hacer que esté pasando el mejor momento de mi vida. El más romántico también. Mira que dejar escapar a Sebastian cuando podía darme tanto... amor."

\- No puedo verlo, no... no puedo verlo. Se de lo que ese desgraciado es capaz y no puedo verlo.

\- ¿Quieres que vea yo el vídeo?

Sonaba egoísta lo sabía, pero Chris tan solo asentir, dejar el móvil en manos de su amigo y salir de la habitación con la excusa de que necesitaba darse una ducha.


End file.
